Hono no Akuma : la Démone de Flamme
by MugenHagane
Summary: Megumi Netsu, jeune femme avec des dons exceptionnelles mais avec un passé douloureux, se retrouve projetée dans le monde de One Pièce. Des aventures l'attendent! #resumeencartonsorry. Se passe 6 ans avant le debut de l'ellipse. CH 21 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire d'une jeune femme avec un passé tourmenté et des dons exceptionnels qui se retrouve plongée dans le monde de One Piece . Se passe environ 6 ans avant le début du manga.

C'est ma première fanfiction sur ce site et la première depuis longtemps. Je vais retranscrire l'histoire le plus fidèlement au manga avec quelques chamboulements.

One piece et ses personnages (sauf ceux du prologue dont l'héroïne) ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bref bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue

Japon, Hokkaido de nos jours…

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la ville. Alors que la routine prenait ses droits malgré le temps, une tempête plus grande arriva tandis que cinq jeunes femmes tentaient d'échapper à leurs poursuivants. Une dizaine d'hommes, armes jusqu'au dents, les traquaient, enragés.

« Vite ! Elles sont parties par là ! » cria la chef de la bande, pistolet au poing.

« On doit vite la récupérer, autrement la patronne sera furieuse ! » renchérirent ses sous fifres.

Mais sans s'en apercevoir, au détour d'une ruelle, ils perdirent la trace de leur cible. Cible qui se cachait accompagnée de ses amies dans un coin sombre de la dit ruelle. Les jeunes femmes, âgées respectivement de dix-sept à vingt et un ans, attendaient que le tumulte cesse afin de reprendre contenance. L'une d'elles, la plus âgée, finit par prendre la parole, regardant chacune de ses amies.

« On a réussi à les semer, pour le moment. Nous devons trouver une solution pour que Megumi puisse enfin être tranquille ! » s'écria-t-elle en observant la dit Megumi..

« Oui, Izumi, nous le savons.. soupira une autre. On va devoir utiliser cette technique pour que tu puisses… »

« Non, Amalia, je refuse que vous preniez de telles risques ! la coupa Megumi. Vous allez utiliser une trop grande quantité de votre énergie Gigi, Elicia.. » rajouta-t-elle en direction des deux plus jeunes.

«Hey, c'est toi la chef, on doit prendre soin de toi aussi.. » marmonna la dénommée Gigi..

« On va faire sans toi pendant un moment, mais ça ira. Tu ne peux toujours pas les enlever ? demanda Elicia en lui désignant ses ailes d'un coup de tête.

Megumi soupira devant l'insistance de ses amies et secoua la tête de manière négative à la question de son amie. Ses ailes, particulièrement grandes, ne pouvaient plus disparaître même si elle le souhaitait. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé l'avait bridé d'une partie de ses dons.. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et enlaça une à une ses amis. Elle vint voir sa meilleure amie, Amalia, en dernier. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci encore.. vous m'avez sauvé la vie les filles.. » dit Megumi.

« Nous ne savons pas ou tu vas.. atterrir alors sois prudente. Tu devrais avoir quelques bricoles dans ta sacoche. » Expliqua Amalia avant de s'éloigner.

Elle laissa son amie et, avec Gigi Izumi et Elicia, fit une ronde autour de Megumi. Quand soudain..

« Ça y est on les a retrouvé ! » entendirent elles à quelques mètres d'elles.

« Merde.. ils nous ont grillés .. jura Izumi. Faisons vite ! »

« On se retrouvera peut être un jour, alors d'ici la, redeviens toi-même ! » s'exclama Gigi.

Megumi sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. Une lueur les enveloppèrent toutes les cinq jusqu'à ce que...

« Téléportation »

* * *

Voilà, pas encore de pirates et autres mais ce sera au prochain chapitre. Les publications se feront au fur et à mesure et si l'histoire plait. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise. Mes explications tout autour de Megumi, se feront dans l'histoire..

Merci d'avoir lu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Le prologue n'a pas plu (mais bon au fond je m'en doutais bien..). Cette histoire devrait faire une dizaine de chapitres, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus conséquents. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!**

**One Piece **ne m'appartient pas, juste cecette folle histoire et quelques personnages. .

**Chapitre 1 :** **Invasion à la Marine**

**_East Blue, Logue Town_**** , ****_Base maritime.._**

Le colonel Smoker, cigare à la bouche, écoutait distraitement le colonel Nezumi déblatérer ses plaintes habituelles à chaque réunion** .** Il sentit, il ne savait _pourquoi_ que quelque chose d'étranges risquait de se produire et redoublait de vigilance.. Ses collègues écoutaient également le colonel râler d'un air absent. Smoker observa sa protégée** ,** une certaine Tashigi, arriver en trombe dans la salle privé, essoufflée.

« Co..Colonel Smoker ! Venez voir, il y a une urgence dans la salle d'entraînement ! ! s'écria la jeune femme en se mettant devant le Colonel Morgan.

« Ce n'est pas le bon colonel, Lieutenant Tashigi.. » marmonna Nezumi, railleur.

« Que voulez vous dire par là, Tashigi ? » demanda Smoker, ignorant la remarque stupide de son collègue.

« Une… une intruse, Monsieur, il y a quelqu'un qui est parti… » commença Tashigi avant d'être interrompue par l'alarme.

Surpris, tous les colonels coururent en direction de la salle indiquée par la jeune lieutenant, Smoker en premier. Quand il ouvrit la porte une lueur, émise peu avant le départ de Tashigi, cessa. Une jeune femme, assise en tailleur, se tenait à la place.

Elle était vêtue d'un kimono d'un vert intense et de simples zoris a ses pieds. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Le dit dos était pourvu d'une paire d'ailes blanches et d'une grandeur étonnante. La jeune femme, les devisagea de ses yeux d'un bleu profond, detourna le regard, embêtée.

« Arg, j'ai atterri ou encore... » marmonna-t-elle en se relevant.

« Eh, que fais tu donc dans le coin, Skypéienne ? Comment oses tu pénétrer dans les repères de la Marine » s'écria le colonel Nezumi.

« Mon nom est Megumi Netsu.. J'ignore ce que tout ça signifie.. Ni dans quelle endroit je suis arrivée. » répliqua la dénommée Megumi.

« Bah, mon œil ! Tu dois être une sale pirate ou une Révolutionnaire ! Rends toi sans faire d'histoire ! » s'exclama Le colonel Morgan en se précipitant vers elle, la hache à la main.

« Bon sang, ça va dégénérer, fais chier.. » soupira la jeune femme en se mettant en position de combat.

D'un bond, elle évita Morgan et d'un geste souple, lui lança quelques kunais. Quelques signes de sa main et elle cracha du feu sur le colonel. Surpris, celui-ci, recula prestement et lança un soldat sur la flamme. Megumi, décontenancée , s'envola de quelques mètres et lança de nouveau des jets de feu sur des soldats qui arrivaient.

« Putain… une détentrice d'un fruit du Démon en plus.. » grommela Smoker en fonçant vers elle.

Megumi fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les paroles de cet homme. D'un geste vif, elle sortit de sa manche des parchemins explosifs qu'elle lança en direction de Smoker. Qui grâce au Moku Moku no Mi annihile facilement les effets explosifs. Furieux, il s'avançait vers elle armé de son Jitte, tandis que Tashigi la prit en charge avec son sabre. Megumi, un kunai dans chaque main, bloqua l'attaque de sa rivale et lui mit un coup dans les jambes avant de reculer . Elle tituba quand elle atterrit au sol avant de se rendre compte qu'une dizaine de soldats s'étaient arrangés pour l'entourer.

« **Hi** **no** **senpū** ! s'écria-t-elle en repoussant les soldats d'une flamme tournoyant.

Ils furent projetés plus loin contre un mur sous le violent impact. Megumi, concentrée sur d'autres adversaires, ne remarqua pas le colonel Nezumi s'approcher d'elle et lui tirer une balle dans l'épaule gauche. Surprise par le choc reçu par la balle, la jeune femme relâcha son kunai avant de se tenir l'épaule blessée , souffrante. Elle se retourna vers l'origine de ce tir et, énervée, y lança sa deuxième arme, qui toucha la cible à l'abdomen, avant de courir vers lui afin d'enfoncer l'arme plus profondément. Elle sentait un liquide poisseux couler de sa blessure, mais ignorant la douleur lancinante, entrepris de chercher une voie de sortie malgré les attaques incessantes.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir ainsi, gamine ! grogna Morgan.

Il courut vers Megumi, la hache en position . Elle l'aperçut et sortit un fouet de la manche de son kimono, avant de claquer son arme au sol. Celle-ci s'enflamma d'un coup et s'enroula sur la bras de Morgan contenant la hache. Megumi tira fort dessus mais ne put que brûler à un degré conséquent le bras du colonel, qui hurla de rage. Elle le relâcha très vite et avisant les fenêtres qui surplombaient la pièce où ils se trouvaient tous, réfléchissait à une possibilité de fuite. Elle courut vers une des dites fenêtres, mais, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en atteindre une, le colonel Smoker la retint en maintenant une de ses jambes coincée dans de la fumée.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, on a des questions à te poser, femme ailée.. » disait il d'un ton calme.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire, cigare-Man ! Répliqua Megumi . **Hi no ashi** ! ajouta-t-elle en dégageant sa jambe de la fumée.

Elle se replia avant de recevoir un coup de la part de Smoker, qui lui lançait un coup de Jitte dans l'estomac. Elle ne put l'éviter, grimaça de douleur à l'attaque et se précipita vers la fenêtre la plus proche. En sautant elle brisa la fenêtre qui lui causa d'autres éraflures divers sur le corps. Elle battait des ailes quand elle sentit une sensation de froid parcourir ses membres. Derrière un homme, affublé d'un bonnet et de lunettes de soleil, lui avait congelé ses ailes.

« Vice Amiral Aokiji ! » crièrent plusieurs soldats et colonels.

« Arara, c'est bien la première fois que je vois un habitant de l'île céleste venir dans le coin… murmurait le dit Aokiji. J'ai bien fait de passer dans le coin… »

Il était en bas du bâtiment, inébranlable face au tumulte qui s'y était produit, et attendait que la jeune femme soit enfin en bas, indifférent à sa chute. Elle arriva assez vite, et Megumi, particulièrement amochée, se releva avec difficulté. Elle observa le nouvel arrivant, surprise de voir ce qu'il avait fait. Elle parvint, avec effort, à décongeler ses ailes via le feu produit de sa main droite, épuisée et prudente face au vice amiral. Celui-ci était assez impressionné de la ténacité dont elle faisait preuve, et de la nature de ses dons. Peu après, les colonels arrivèrent au côté de Aokiji, dont Smoker, agacé de l'arrivée de l'homme.

« Eh, nous n'avions pas besoin de votre aide, vice amiral.. » marmonna Smoker, cigare à la bouche.

« Je sais, je sais.. c'est juste un hasard… répondit Aokiji. Dès que possible, vous la capturez et enfermez la dans une cellule. Je vais en parler à la Marine. » ajouta-t-il en partant sur son vélo, tranquille.

Quelques mètres derrière lui, Megumi, ébranlée par toutes ces blessures et ces longues heures de combat, finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience…

**Voilà. Pour les attaques j'ai utilisé Google Trad donc si c'est faux je suis navrée. Dès que le prochain chapitre est écrit je le posterai. **

**À plus !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Sept-R d'avoir mis cet histoire en Follow. Je m'organise petit à petit afin d'offrir de (je souhaite en tout cas) meilleurs chapitres. Et en parallèle, même si je respecte le plus possible le "canon" One Pièce je risque pour certains chapitres de faire des modifications.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!**

**Chapitre 2 : Emprisonnée **

_Plusieurs heures plus tatd_**_,_**_ le_ _cachot du QG.._

Megumi, les yeux dans le vague, se réveillait après un long moment évanouie. Interloquée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Des barreaux d'une épaisseur impressionnante, l'humidité caractéristique des sous sols et caves ou l'obscurité régnait en maître.

« Mais je suis où.. ? Je ne suis plus au Japon.. » se dit elle avant de se rendre compte que ses mains et ses pieds étaient menottés.

La mémoire lui revenant, elle poussa un long soupir, désabusée. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus vêtue de son kimono, seulement de son débardeur noir et de son pantalon de la même couleur. Ses affaires avaient disparu, dont ses précieuses armes. Paniquée elle toucha son cou avant de proférer un juron. Son collier avait également été dérobée ! Le dit collier, rouge avec de multiples vaguelettes de divers couleurs, lui permettait de gérer et canaliser son trop plein de pouvoir.

La jeune femme tenta de se relever, mais la tâche était rendue compliquée par ses ailes, qui étaient attachées de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en servir. Elle grimaça quand sa blessure se rappela à elle alors qu'elle entendit des pas se diriger ici. Intriguée, elle attendait de voir qui étaient ses geôliers . Elle vit les colonels Smoker et Morgan, accompagnés d'un homme d'une taille effarante dont le visage lui était inconnu.

« C'est elle, Vice-Amiral Giant.. » fit Smoker en présentant Megumi d'un signe de tête.

« Alors vous êtes en train de me dire que cette petite chose, de Skypiea probablement, est celle qui a mit un bordel monstre ici ?lança, glacial, le dit Vice-Amiral John Giant.

Les deux colonels se dévisagèrent longuement avant de hocher la tête de façon affirmative. Giant soupira, nerveux, et examina de plus près la prisonnière, qui recula un peu plus au fond de sa cellule. Un silence inconfortable régna pendant de longues minutes avant que le colonel Smoker reprenne la parole, expliquant au maximum les faits.

« Nous pensons que cette femme a mangé le Mera Mera no Mi.. elle a créé des flammes imposantes et a même enflammé le fouet qu'elle utilisait .. » conclut il

« Elle a réussi me brûler avec son arme, effectivement.. » ajouta Morgan en montrant son avant-bras bandé à son supérieur.

Songeur, le Vice-Amiral réfléchissait à ce qu'il fallait faire pour résoudre tout ces mystères, et étouffer l'affaire dans l'œuf. Cette région du monde était réputée pour être une des plus tranquille parmi toutes, ce genre de scandale pourrait valoir de gros ennuis à la Marine..

« Eh bien pour commencer, nous allons vérifier si c'est bien une utilisatrice d'un Fruit du Démon.. » décida Giant.

« Elle a des menottes fait en Granit Marin aux pieds et aux mains, monsieur.. » précisa Smoker.

« Fantastique, on pourra bien voir comment elle s'en sortira une fois à l'eau.. Préparez moi une grande cuve d'eau de mer ! Et faites venir le service spécial ! » ordonna le Vice Amiral.

« Oui chef ! » dirent les deux colonels avant de partir donner les instructions.

« Non mais sans déconner.. vous croyez vraiment que ces conneries vont marcher ? » dit Megumi, seule avec Giant.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, contrarié que la jeune femme soit aussi calme. Elle avait une lueur de détermination désagréable dans ses yeux et un air arrogant.

« D'ailleurs si vous pouviez me dire ce que je vous avez fait de mes affaires ce serait cool… » continua-t-elle d'un ton tranquille.

« Cesse donc de parler comme ça, pirate, ou tu vas finir avec un membre en moins plus vite que prévu.. » grogna son interlocuteur en frappant le mur derrière lui.

Celui-ci trembla un long moment sous l'impact du coup. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent devant cette force de la nature mais repris rapidement contenance.

Elle devait absolument rester calme, même si la suite des opérations risquaient d'être plus compliquée qu'elle ne le pensait. Lors de son examen minutieux des lieux, elle avait remarqué que les chances de sortie étaient très faibles, voire inexistante tant qu'elle était attachée ainsi. De plus, pas la moindre fenêtre et évacuation n'était mis à disposition, afin d'éviter tout idée d'évasion. Elle ruminait ses pensées, sous la satisfaction évidente du Vice-Amiral, quand elle entendit quelqu'un arriver.

« Mon.. Monsieur, la cuve est prête, comme vous nous l'avez demandé. ! Et le service spécial a été appelé , il arrive le plus vite possible.. » dit le jeune soldat, suivit de près par Smoker.

« Bien, nous pourrons voir ce qu'il en est de cette.. créature.. acquiesça Giant. Allons y ! »

Le soldat ouvrit la porte de la cellule, occasion dont profita la jeune femme pour essayer de partir, difficilement avec des chaînes aux pieds. Giant la retient en la prenant par les ailes et l'emmena a la cuve, située plusieurs étages plus haut. La jeune femme se débattit le plus possible alors que le Vice Amiral resserrait sa prise sur elle, lui coupant presque le souffle par moment.

Quand le petit groupe arriva dans la salle contenant la cuve, Megumi fut surprise de retrouver la pièce où elle était arrivée. Il y avait quelques traces de son passage, à en juger l'état des murs, carbonisés et de la fenêtre, qui était provisoirement cachée par quelques morceaux de cartons. Une odeur âcre de brûlé régnait également dans l'atmosphère, dont l'ambiance s'alourdissait.

Quelques soldats étaient présents, occupés à nettoyer les vestiges de combat pour certains et d'autres restaient par curiosité envers l'intruse. Celle-ci observa la dite cuve, interdite . Elle était d'une taille impressionnante, pas loin des trois mètres de hauteur et d'une profondeur peu engageante. La transparence de l'objet ne laissait que peu de doutes concernant son utilisation.

Dans un brouhaha assourdissant, les soldats s'approchèrent afin de profiter du spectacle. D'un regard froid, le Vice Amiral fit cesser tout bruit.

« Voilà la responsable du massacre perpétré il y a plus d'une dizaine d'heures ! Déclara Smoker. Et une très probable détentrice du Mera Mera no Mi.. »

« Si c'est réellement son cas, elle ne s'en sortira pas dans la cuve marine.. ajouta Morgan. Et dans le cas inverse.. on lui fera sa fête ! »

Des hurlements enthousiastes retentirent alors que Giant, indifférent aux discours de ses subordonnés, lacha la jeune femme dans la cuve. Surprise, elle retint sa respiration, les yeux fermés , avant que l'eau ne puisse s'engouffrer dans ses poumons. Elle se sentit couler vers le fond, tentait de bouger afin de remonter à la surface le plus vite possible. Petit à petit elle cessa de se débattre, et ouvrit les yeux afin d'observer les réactions diverses des Marines. Beaucoup étaient décontenancés de la résistance dont elle faisait preuve, les colonels y comprit. Seul Giant restait impassible devant cette situation inhabituelle.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, laissant Megumi avoir de plus en plus de mal à retenir son souffle. Puis, pressée, elle se précipita contre la cuve afin d'y laisser des fissures susceptibles de la briser.

Giant ricana devant les actions de la jeune femme. Il était surpris qu'elle ait pu résister aussi longtemps à cette épreuve, mais se doutait qu'il ne devait pas lui rester beaucoup de temps.

« Tu es particulièrement coriace.. même avec les menottes tu arrives à t'en sortir.. dit il. Cette cuve est quasiment impossible à briser. Rare sont ceux qui y sont parvenus.. »

Megumi , déterminée, frappait du mieux qu'elle pouvait afin de sortir. Elle réessaya de remonter à la surface mais, voyant que c'était plus compliqué, tenta le tour pour le tout. Les yeux fermés, elle se concentrait sur l'objectif qu'elle visait, accumula tout sa puissance dans ses poings et frappa.

Giant et ses sbires rirent en la voyant faire. Jusqu'à ce que…

**« CCRAAAC CRRAAACC »**

**Voilà le suspens est à son comble.. Ou pas. Le prochain chapitre sera postée quand il sera écrit. Je prends le temps pour essayer de fournir de meilleurs et plus longs chapitres. À bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord, merci à ****_Mercy Thompson fan de manga _****et ****_Kira07865 _****d'avoir mis l'histoire en favorite/Follow. **

**L'histoire (ou du moins ****_cette partie_****) commence à vraiment bien prendre forme dans ma tête et mes idées de chapitre également. Je me suis fait une petite idée de ce que je pense aborder. L'écriture avance lentement mais sûrement. **

**Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 3 : Emprisonnée (2)**

**_"Crraaac Craaac.."_**

Le bruit du verre craquant sous les coups de Megumi s'entendaient à travers toute la pièce, devenue silencieuse. Une lueur de surprise émanait de tous les soldats et officiers, alors que la jeune femme finissait de briser la cuve.

« Prévenez les urgences et faites venir Spandam et les renforts ! » Ordonna Giant d'un air empressé à quelques soldats.

Ceux-ci partirent rapidement. Peu de temps après, l'eau contenu dans la cuve finit par sortir, emportant avec elle des milliers de débris de verre. Megumi, ravie de sa réussite, s'échappa de la cuve, s'égratignant de multiples estafilades.

Elle regarda l'eau s'échapper et emporter plusieurs dizaines de soldats, repoussant à peine les officiers présents. La jeune femme atterrit difficilement sur le sol, reprenant avec peine sa respiration. Elle observa autour d'elle et après quelques minutes, se releva et regardait, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, le Vice Amiral Giant.

« Eh bien… vous voyez, j'ai survécu.. » dit elle d'un ton léger.

« En effet voilà qui est.. inattendu… admit du bout des lèvres le Vice Amiral . Cependant… vous allez rester ici un bon moment ! ajouta-t-il en faisant signe aux soldats.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme, armes et fusils en main, qui était toujours posée à même le sol,. Elle se releva prestement alors qu'ils arrivaient vers elle et, menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles, effectua une glissade qui en fit tomber quelques uns. Elle attrapa un soldat à l'aide de ses menottes et le balança sur ses confrères. Surpris, ceux-ci ne purent l'éviter et furent assommés.

Giant était surpris de la vivacité dont la jeune femme faisait preuve malgré l'eau de mer et le granit marin de ses menottes. Il observait les mouvements qu'elle faisait depuis une bonne paire de minutes, attendant les renforts. La surprise du vice amiral s'agrandit alors que Megumi, encerclée par une dizaine de soldats, réussit à les brûler tous, du feu sortant de ses mains.

« Mais quel est donc cette sorcellerie ? Marmonna-t-il. Il est impossible pour un utilisateur de fruit du Démon de profiter de ses pouvoirs avec le granit marin.. »

Il se précipita vers elle, sabre au poing, celle-ci ignorant les intentions de l'officier. Elle se retourna et, le temps de voler une épée à un soldat, remarque Giant qui fonçait vers elle. La jeune femme eu juste le temps de parer son coup, avec difficulté, avant de reculer de plusieurs mètres par la force de Giant. Smoker, que l'eau de mer avait légèrement affaibli, prit le relai de son supérieur et utilisa son fruit du Démon afin de la maîtriser.

Megumi, sentant l'attaque venir, le contra via ses poings qu'elle enflamma. Smoker, décontenancé, recula légèrement et l'observa.

« Ainsi tu n'es pas une détentrice du Mera Mera no Mi… » marmonna-t-il.

« Étant donné que j'ignore même ce que c'est.. ouais.. bravo Cigare Man » répliqua Megumi , moqueuse.

Elle para de nouveau les attaques incessantes que Smoker lui faisaient subir, à l'aide de ses poings de flammes. Malheureusement, sans qu'elle ne le soupçonne, son énergie s'amenuisait tant que la confrontation durait. Elle finit par se prendre un choc à l'estomac, par inattention, et , le souffle coupé, se plia en deux. Elle se releva avec peine et fusilla le colonel du regard.

« Eh bien, gamine, on fatigue ? « souriait Smoker.

Concentrée, la jeune femme ne fit pas attention à la remarque du colonel, tentant au maximum de parer et de contre-attaquer. Un bruit la fit se retourner, prenant au passage un coup de l'officier. Les renforts arrivaient, au soulagement de Smoker et Giant.

« Enfin, ils en ont mit du temps ! » s'exclamèrent ils alors que Megumi en profita pour se dérober ailleurs.

Plusieurs centaines de soldats, ainsi que d'autres jeunes officiers apparurent à l'entrée, dont Spandam, commandant du CP5 et Responsable de la section ISC (Infos Sous Contraintes).

Entretemps, Megumi parvint, au bout d'un bon nombre de minutes et de chance, à se défaire via une de ses techniques de ses menottes à ses mains. Elle régulait la chaleur de son corps à l'endroit qu'elle souhaitait afin que via la sueur ses menottes glissent. Elle réitéra, plus facilement cette fois, avec les menottes de ses pieds. Mais elle eut juste de temps de se libérer de ses chaînes qu'un des nouveaux arrivant vint s'en prendre à elle.

« **Shigan** : **Mitsubushi** ! S'écria-t-il.

Son attaque, qui toucha Megumi à son aile droite, la décontenança et elle se retourna afin de voir qui était l'auteur de cette attaque. C'était un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle, qui avait une petite barbe noir et un pigeon accroché à son épaule. Il la regardait d'un air dédaigneux alors qu'elle tenait son aile blessée.

« Wahahaha ! Bien joué, Lucci, mais vise le dos ou même la tête la prochaine fois ! ricana Spandam.

« Tu es toujours aussi crétin, toi… marmonna Smoker. Si on veut l'interroger, viser la tête n'est pas très indiqué.. » ajouta-t-il.

« La… la ferme, Smoker ! Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire colo.. » commença Spandam avant de se taire sous le regard glacial du vice amiral Giant.

Celui-ci commençait à perdre patience, le dénommé Lucci le remarquait bien. Megumi, remarquant la tension émanant des officiers, en profita pour sortir afin de tenter de s'enfuie. Lucci s'en aperçu rapidement et il relança son attaque que la jeune femme parvint à éviter de justesse. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui balança des coups de pieds et quelques flammes, ce qui surprit son assaillant.

« Tu ne nous avait pas dit que c'était une détentrice du Mera Mera no Mi…. » dit Spandam.

« Je voulais d'abord le vérifier.. » dit Giant.

« Ce n'en est pas une… on l'a mise dans la cuve et elle avait des menottes en granit. » continua Smoker en regardant le combat de Lucci contre la jeune femme.

Spandam, très étonné, réfléchissait à une façon de soumettre la jeune femme et de récolter toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait avoir. Étant donné que les méthodes habituelles ne fonctionnerait pas, ou très peu, il allait devoir innover un peu, à son grand plaisir. Il fit signe aux soldats restant de venir soutenir Lucci, bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment nécessaire, afin d'en finir au plus vite.

Megumi, absorbée par sa lutte contre Lucci, ne fit pas grand cas de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Mais quand elle reçu un tir dans la cuisse, elle s'efforça d'ignorée la douleur et, furieuse devant tant de lâcheté, se tourna vers les soldats qui approchaient.

« **Hi no Nami** ! » s'écria-t-elle en tapant conjointement dans ses deux mains puis au sol.

Une vague de flamme apparut, emportant et brûlant avec elle les soldats restant. Satisfaite, elle se reconcentra sur Lucci qui, regardant sa technique, n'avait pas bougé. Il courut vers elle afin d'achever ce combat, qui durait depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Alors qu'elle se préparait à contrer l'attaque que le jeune homme comptait lui lancer, sa blessure à la cuisse se rappela à elle. Grimaçant et titubant légèrement, Megumi parvint de peu à l'esquiver. D'un coup, il sauta en l'air.

« **Rankyaku Gaichou** ! hurla-t-il en lançant un coup de pied dans sa direction.

L'attaque surprit Megumi, qui cette fois ne put l'éviter. Elle se la prit de plein fouet, son corps s'envolant au mur et chuta violemment. Elle cracha du sang, et vaincue, tourna de l'œil.

Lucci se posa au sol et l'observa d'un air méprisant tandis que Giant prit la jeune femme tel un sac de pomme de terre et se tourna vers Spandam.

« Alors, je vous la dépose où, cette fois ? » dit le Vice Amiral.

« Déposez là dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 9.. » répondit Spandam. Oh, et Lucci, bien joué, tu peux retourner au QG du CP9.. » ajouta-t-il en direction du jeune homme.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et partit, indifférent au vacarme alentour qui débutait. Giant commença à partir quand Spandam le stoppa.

« Oh, et si vous pouviez aussi demander au Vice Amiral Akainu de venir, je pense qu'il pourrait nous être bien utile si jamais elle ne coopère pas.. » sourit il.

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique alors que l'officier sorti avec sa future victime sur l'épaule.

**Voilà. Les attaques que Lucci utilise sont bel et bien les siennes. Et mis à part le fameux "ISC", tout le reste est à peu près conforme à la timeline du manga. Je vais aborder, comme vous l'avez vu vers la fin, des thèmes un peu plus compliqués. Je vais tenter de le faire le mieux possible. Et de sortir le prochain chapitre rapidement.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous voila le quatrieme chapitre! C'est le plus long que j'ai écris pour le moment et j'espère pouvoir en faire autant avec les autres. J'ai un peu galérer avec celui-là par apport au sujet que c'est censé aborder. Mention de violences et de tortures (CQFD avec le titre..)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS:Un joyeux anniversaire à mon neveu qui fête ses 14 ans aujourd'hui ?**

**Chapitre** **4 : Persécutions**

Deux jours plus tard , Megumi se réveilla dans sa cellule avec un mal de tête lancinant, les mains de nouveau menottées. Elle sentit à l'arrière de son crâne un liquide poisseux coller à ses cheveux, et comprit en retirant sa main. C'était du sang qui commençait à peine à sécher, elle avait été blessée lors de sa confrontation avec Lucci. Elle tenta de se relever, mais sa jambe, qui la lançait, fléchit sous son poids. Elle soupira de dépit, il lui semblait impossible de sortir à présent…

« Elle est enfin réveillée, la morveuse ? lança une voix que la jeune femme ne reconnaissait pas. Tu as de la chance, je t'ai laissée te reposer ici mais c'est fini.. » ricana-t-il ensuite.

Surprise, la jeune femme regarda devant elle, les sourcils froncées. L'homme devant sa cellule, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, la dévisageait, ravi. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ignorait quoi et son nom. À côté de lui, elle reconnut le colonel Smoker, le visage impassible, un cigare à la bouche.

« Quel sens de l'observation.. Tu vas pouvoir commencer ton job, Spandam.. » marmonna le colonel.

« Ne.. ne me parles pas de cette manière, Smoker, je te signale que je suis ton.. débuta Spandam avant de se taire, effrayé par le regard que lui jeta son collègue. Bref il faut vérifier si tout est prêt la haut ! » ajouta-t-il en direction d'un soldat, posté près d'eux.

« Oui, Spandam-Sama ! » s'écria-t-il en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

Satisfait, le commandant se tourna vers Megumi. Celle-ci, l'ayant reconnu, sentit son ventre se tordre d'appréhension en se souvenant de quoi était responsable l'homme. La section interrogatoire, autrement dit la torture ne devait pas être exclue. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux les deux hommes, refusant de leur montrer tout ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

« Fais donc la fière, tu ne rigoleras pas longtemps, gamine.. lâcha Spandam, énervé devant son audace. Il ne me faudra que quelques jours avant que tu ne craque.. »

Silencieuse, la jeune femme évitait de répondre à la provocation de l'homme. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire comme la fois précédente, ses nouvelles menottes différant de leurs prédécesseurs. Elle n'en avait pas aux pieds cette fois, a son grand soulagement, bien que ça n'enlevait en rien la sensation d'impuissance que la jeune femme éprouvait.

Quelques minutes après, le vice amiral Giant vint chercher la jeune femme afin de la déposer, comme convenu deux jours auparavant, à la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 9. Elle déglutit en observant la salle, plongée dans l'obscurité quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle était relativement grande, de forme circulaire avec une cage, pas très grande elle, dans un coin. Une paire de menottes étaient accrochés au mur, ainsi que quelques instruments destinés vraisemblablement à la torture. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une bassine assez grande pour pouvoir contenir une personne de taille moyenne, qui était rempli d'eau.

Giant la posa, ou plutôt la jeta, au sol. Elle serra les dents, refusant de leur laisser le plaisir de voir que sa chute avait été un peu douloureuse. Spandam, qui était rentré dans la pièce après Giant et elle, vint brusquement la prendre par les cheveux et la traina jusqu'à côté de la bassine. Il lui plongea la tête dans l'eau sans ménagement. Surprise, Megumi n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à la température glaciale de l'eau que Spandam, après quelques minutes lui ressortit la tête pour vite réitérer. Ce manège dura un long moment et Spandam, qui semblait bien s'amuser, regarda la jeune femme après avoir de nouveau sortir sa tête hors de l'eau.

«Eh, bien alors… on fait moins la maligne ? Dis nous donc qui tu es et d'où tu viens on gagnerai pas mal de temps » susurra-t-il en la dévisageant.

Elle recracha un peu d'eau, qu'elle avait fini par avaler durant toute la mise en scène, et le fusilla du regard, ses lèvres bleutée demeurant résolument closes. Spandam, énervé, la balança au sol et revint de nouveau la prendre par les cheveux. Il lui releva la tête avant de la gifler sans ménagement. La jeune femme tourna la tête en même temps que le coup partit et observa l'homme avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Ah ! Tu ferais mieux de vite te calmer, toi ! Tu vas vite perdre de ton arrogance, crois moi ! » s'écria-t-il avant de la gifler à nouveau.

« Hey, tu sais, on peut toujours appeler le vice amiral Akainu, il pourrait peut être arriver à quelque chose, lui.. » suggéra calmement Smoker, indifférent à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« N..Non ! Je sais que je vais finir par en tirer des infos, me sous estime pas, Smoker ! se vexa son collègue. Ce n'est que l'échauffement, après tout ! »

Il ordonna à des soldats de lui ramener quelques outils, tandis que d'autres devaient attacher la jeune au mur, les poignées et les chevilles solidement attachés. Megumi tenta tant bien que mal de se débattre, sans grand succès, à la satisfaction de Spandam. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains un fouet munis d'épines, sadique.

« On va voir si je n'arrive à rien, maintenant.. » marmonna-t-il avant de commencer à mettre des coups de fouet dans le dos et les ailes de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci retint à grand peine un cri de douleur devant la brutalité des coups que donnait le commandant, qui ricanait en la fouettant sur les bras et les jambes..

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée impromptue de Megumi dans la ville de Logue Town. Et tout autant que le commandant Spandam, qui devait lui soutirer des informations, de n'importe qu'elle manière. Bien qu'il ait réussi à convaincre un scientifique, le docteur Vegapunk, d'examiner et analyser les affaires de la jeune femme, lui de son côté n'avançait pas ou très peu. Et ce malgré les tentatives qu'il utilisait habituellement. La noyade, les coups, la privation et l'isolement ne semblait avoir que peu d'effet sur elle.

Il était dans un bureau qu'on lui avait attribué quand il entendit toquer à la porte. Il sursauta, surpris d'avoir une visite si tard dans la journée. C'était le vice amiral Giant, qui venait régulièrement aux nouvelles quand à l'avancée du commandant. Spandam trembla de peur quand il vit la lueur de colère dans les yeux de son supérieur.

« J'espère que vous avez des choses intéressantes à m'apprendre, pour une fois, Spandam.. » lança sans préambule le Vice Amiral.

« Ah.. euh.. pas vraiment.. elle est plus coriace que je ne le pensais… »avoua à contrecœur Spandam.

« Oui et je m'en doutais.. Smoker m'a parlé du déroulement de vos… séances. Et lui, contrairement à vous, a pu déceler quelques faiblesses de sa part.. » expliqua froidement Giant.

Spandam, vexé, ravala la réplique cinglante qui lui venait en tête pour demander plus de détails à Smoker, qui était entré dans son bureau peu de temps avant. Celui-ci soupira et regarda son collègue.

« Je pense que nous devons jouer sur sa fierté.. les objets qu'on lui a confisqué semble être un atout majeur à exploiter. De plus, malgré tout les coups qu'elle prends, elle prends soin de protéger ses.. appendices. » révéla Smoker.

« Et vu son affinité avec le feu, mon collègue Giant a fait appel à moi pour gérer votre incompétence.. » lança je voix bourru à la porte du bureau.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois. Devant eux se tenait le vice amiral Akainu, dont la venue était presque providentielle. C'était un homme plutôt grand, dont les traits étaient particulièrement prononcés et à la peau couleur caramel. Il ignora Spandam et se dirigea vers son collègue.

« Sakazuki… je te remercie de venir nous filer ainsi un coup de main. » salua Giant d'un ton neutre.

« Tant que nous pouvons vite nous débarrasser de ce problème.. le Magu Magu No Mi sera sûrement plus.. persuasif que quelques jouets.. répondit Akainu, acide. Tu attends quoi pour me la montrer ? » continua-t-il en direction de Spandam .

« J'vous y conduit de ce pas, Vice Amiral ! » dit celui-ci en sortant du bureau, accompagné des trois derniers occupants.

Pendant ce temps , Megumi, le visage tuméfié et couverte de blessure, tentait de se profiter de ce bref instant de répit. Elle avait réussi à préserver ses secrets et à se préserver jusque là, mais elle avait peur de ne pas tenir. Elle avait été installée dans la petite cage située dans la salle, le colonel ayant décidé que ce serait moins confortable que sa cellule. Ce qui était tout à fait exacte. Elle tenait à peine dedans, et ses ailes n'arrangeaient rien. Elle était parvenu après un long moment à trouver une position adéquate pour se reposer quand elle entendit du bruit hors de la pièce.

Trois hommes, qu'elle reconnaissait depuis le temps entrèrent dans la salle, accompagné d'un quatrième qui lui était inconnu. Quand elle le vit arriver plus près , elle frissonna légèrement, assaillie par un mauvais pressentiment. On la fit sortir de la cage, avec quelques difficultés car elle résistait encore pas mal.

« ahahah, cette fois tu ne pourras pas rester silencieuse longtemps, crois moi ! » ricana Spandam.

Megumi, exaspérée par cet homme, lança du côté de celui-ci un jet de flamme. Surpris, il recula en criant alors que Akainu retint la flamme avec facilité. La jeune femme poussa une exclamation de surprise devant la force dont le Vice Amiral faisait preuve. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir.

« Une engeance de plus.. tu vas voir avec moi ton insolence va vite s'arrêter ! » dit il avant de s'avancer vers elle.

Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se mettre en position défensive, mais quand il vint vers elle, le poing serré, elle sentit sa fatigue jouer contre elle. Puis, sans qu'elle ne n'y attende, il avait brisé sa garde et lui mit un violent coup dans le ventre, qui lui fit cracher du sang.

« Et encore, je n'ai pas utilisé toute ma puissance et mon fruit.. » jeta-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

« Oui, je m'en doutais bien.. » cracha-t-elle d'une fois légèrement tremblante en essuyant du sang qui perlait au coin de sa bouche.

« Oh, alors on parle, finalement… tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions.. » rétorqua Akainu.

Il lui mit un autre coup, qu'elle réussi à esquiver avec peine. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de s'en réjouir qu'il lui en mit un autre, qui l'envoya valser plus loin. Il vint vers elle et, avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de se relever, posa un pied sur dos afin de la laisser à terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses ailes et son regard s'illumina.

« Tu vas voir, gamine tu rigoleras moins…. » marmonna le Vice Amiral avant de changer ses poings en magma.

D'une main, il retint les ailes de la jeune femme tandis que de l'autre…

« **Yôgan no Ha** ! » cria Akainu en transformant sa seconde main en lame avant de lui briser et de lui arracher ses ailes.

Megum, les larmes aux yeux , poussa un hurlement de souffrance qui s'entendit dans toute la ville…

**Voila fin de chapitre plutôt compliqué. Comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il devrait y avoir de plus en plus de saut dans le temps à mesure que l'histoire avance. **

**À la prochaine! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour désolée je n'ai pas pu poster hier. Je fais de mon mieux pour vous fournir des chapitres plus intéressants et plus fournies à lire. Je pense que ça risque d'être le cas régulièrement cet été, mais je vais faire mon maximum. **

**Réponse à Nuage (guest): Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire t'intrigue autant et te laisse matière à réflexion :-D ! Le personnage principal sera développée à mesure que l'histoire avance, et son histoire à elle aussi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 5 : Amères expériences **

**« Yogan No Ha »**

Alors que Megumi entendit le vice amiral crier ces mots, la terreur l'envahit réellement pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. Elle n'osait pas tourner les yeux vers celui qui la retint au sol, les poings serrés. Et, alors qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir un coup dans l'estomac ou autre, ce fut une sensation bien plus horrible qu'elle ressentit. Ce fut tellement intense et inattendu qu'elle ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur, quand elle comprit que ses ailes lui étaient arrachés.

Pour son refus de lâcher des informations, Akainu avait décidé, sans aucune autre forme de procès, de la briser pour mieux la maîtriser. Son orgueil et sa fierté étaient payés au prix fort, la jeune femme le ressentait pleinement. Elle avait l'impression qu'une partie de son âme était enlevée avec lenteur, pour propager longuement la peine qui lui était infligée. Le Vice Amiral trancha via sa lame les ailes de la jeune femme en prenant tout son temps, indifférent à ses cris. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Spandam rire devant l'attitude de leur prisonnière, ravi de la situation dans laquelle elle était.

« Ahahahah, elle fait moins la maligne, cette sale morveuse ! » lança-t-il en direction de Smoker.

« C'est sur et ce n'est pas grâce à toi, encore une fois… » répliqua son collègue.

« Vos gueules, vous deux, ne commencez pas ! » s'énerva Giant avant que Spandam ne puisse répondre à Smoker.

Celui-ci, ignorant son subordonné, regardait Megumi qui, fatiguée, avait cessé de hurler après plusieurs longues minutes. Akainu, qui venait d'enlever sa lame du corps de la jeune femme, lança en direction de Smoker et Spandam quelque chose qu'ils rattrapèrent, surpris. C'était les ailes qu'il avait fini par arracher à Megumi.

« Il faut que vous amenez ces.. appendices à Vegapunk. Oh, et pensez à prévenir l'autre crétin à face de sourcils en vrille… » ordonna-t-il, le pied toujours sur le dos de Megumi.

« Compris, Vice Amiral ! » dirent Spandam et Smoker, quelque peu dégoûtés par ce qu'ils tenaient à bout de bras.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce, laissant Giant et Akainu seuls avec la prisonnière. Celle-ci avait la gorge très irritée à force de pousser des hurlements et ne pouvait à présent que cracher un peu de sang. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de son bourreau, qui lui lança à son tour un regard polaire. Elle frissonna de peur et dévia son regard vers la porte. Elle tenta de se relever mais Akainu la maintint au sol.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois faire, maudite pirate.. » grommela-t-il enfonçant son pied plus profondément dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci couina de douleur en sentant le pied du vice amiral appuyer sur ses blessures fraîches, les poings serrés, et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je.. je ne suis pas une pirate… je l'ai déjà dit à vos potes quand j'ai débarqué dans le coin.. » murmurait elle, la voix éraillée.

Giant, étonné, écoutait la jeune femme parler.

« Elle ne semble pas mentir quand elle dit ne pas venir d'ici, son ignorance au sujet des fruits du Démon le prouve bien.. » pensait il en regardant son collègue s'irriter face à la détermination de Megumi.

Akainu, qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, prit sa captive par les cheveux avant de la relever et de l'observer droit dans les yeux. Décontenancée, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se construire un air neutre et de cacher l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait au fond d'elle. Cet échange de regard dura un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Spandam, qui arrivait en courant, le fit cesser.

« Vice Amiral Akainu ! Vice Amiral Giant ! Vegapunk souhaiterai utiliser d'ici deux ou trois jours la prisonnière pour effectuer quelques tests avec les affaires qu'elle a emmené avec elle.. » finit il par dire après avoir sa respiration, essoufflé.

« Très bien on va lui laisser, mais l'un de nous restera pour tout superviser.. » accepta Giant.

« Et faudra aussi veiller sur Vinsmoke.. je n'ai pas confiance en ce type et ses sales mioches… » ajouta son collègue.

Il lança Megumi, le dos ensanglanté, dans la cage puis la referma aussi sec. La jeune femme grimaça au choc du métal froid sur ses blessures mais resta silencieuse. Elle observa les trois hommes partir et fermer la porte derrière eux, la laissant totalement seule. Quand elle les entendit s'éloigner, elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Au bout d'une semaine, plus tard que prévu, Megumi fut amenée au laboratoire du docteur Vegapunk par le colonel Smoker. Le scientifique était de taille moyenne, légèrement plus petit que Megumi, et avait des cheveux blancs en bataille avec une moustache fine. Il eut un sourire loufoque quand il aperçut le Marine avec la captive, qui se retenait à grand peine d'observer autour d'elle, il le sentait.

« Ah, la voilà enfin.. Je vous remercie, Smoker-Sama, je suis sure que je pourrais avancer bien plus à présent.. » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de Megumi afin de l'examiner de plus près.

« La famille Vinsmoke n'est pas encore arrivée je présume.. » dit simplement Smoker en relâchant la jeune femme menottée, face contre terre.

« Oh, Jajji ne devrait plus trop tarder.. Il doit emmener sa fille avec lui, de ce qu'il m'a dit. Ses fils sont en plein entraînement en ce moment.. » prévint le scientifique, apparemment satisfait de l'examen passé sur la jeune femme.

Celle-ci s'était laissée faire, un air absent, écoutant les deux hommes discuter entre eux, indifférent à sa présence. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils discutaient des découvertes faites sur les artefacts de Megumi, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Surprise, elle sursauta légèrement avant de voir un grand homme accompagné d'une jeune fille, à peine plus jeune qu'elle. Celle-ci, étonnée l'observa avant de reprendre vite contenance, suivant son accompagnateur.

« Hey, Jajji, toujours aussi ponctuels… Et c'est Reiju avec toi ? C'est devenu une belle jeune fille ! » lança Vegapunk en se précipitant vers son confrère.

« Bonjour, ravi de vous revoir également. Oui elle est assez âgée présent pour me suivre.. » répondit il alors que sa fille saluait son collègue d'un bref hochement de tête.

Smoker, ignorant les deux nouveaux arrivants, se mit à l'entrée de la pièce afin de les observer.

Vegapunk montrait à son confrérie, les mains gantés, un collier au bout duquel se tenait une petit sphère de couleur rouge, avec quelques vaguelettes de multiples couleurs.

« Nous avons beau chercher, même dans les plus vieux livres à notre disposition, impossible de trouver de quoi il s'agit. Expliqua-t-il. Et parmi toutes les affaires confisquées, cette petite pierre est également inconnu… » ajouta-t-il en montrant une petite pierre précieuse ovale de couleur jaune.

« Merde, le morceau d'âme de Satan.. » se dit Megumi.

Malgré tout, elle était un peu soulagée de constater que Vegapunk stagnait dans ses recherches. Cependant, Elle restait méfiante, voyant le drôle de type jeter de fréquents coups d'œil en sa direction, tandis que sa fille faisait le tour du laboratoire, curieuse.

« Commençons par voir ce qu'il se passe quand elle tient ce collier.. on ne peut pas y touchez à main nu, nous.. » suggéra Vinsmoke.

« Hum… oui pourquoi pas mais pas longtemps, on ne sait jamais.. » céda Vegapunk en prenant l'artefact dans ses mains.

Il se dirigea vers Megumi, Jajji sur les talons. Il se mit à genou, calme et tendit à Megumi son collier. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, elle regardait le scientifique, incertaine de la démarche à suivre.

« Nous voudrions voir comment ton pendentif réagit à ton contact.. tout ceux qui ont essayé sont soit morts, soit devenu complètement fous.. » parla le scientifique après quelques minutes de silence.

Il tendit le pendentif à Megumi, qui le prit délicatement dans ses mains. Elle réprima le mieux possible le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'une douce chaleur enveloppait ses mains. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver une partie d'elle-même au contact du bijou, qui se mit à briller entre ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la lueur émise, alors que les scientifiques l'observaient. Peu de temps après, la lueur cessa et Megumi rouvrit les yeux, apaisée. Elle savait qu'une partie de ses blessures avaient été soulagé via cette expérience, et que si celle au dos serait toujours présente, elle ne la lançait plus.

Intrigué, Vinsmoke lui reprit des mains l'artefact afin de l'examiner de plus près, non sans avoir pris quelques précautions au préalable. Vegapunk, lui, vint voir la jeune femme et l'observa sur toutes les coutures, fasciné.

« Ça alors… il est quasiment impossible de toucher ce bijou et tu y parviens.. il semblerait même que tu aies pu être soignée grâce à cela.. » marmonna le scientifique.

Il la relâcha et partit voir son confrère, qui réfléchissait. Ils se mirent à discuter, interrompu de temps à autre par Reiju, qui souhaitait aider son père.

Megumi, de son côté, sentait que ses capacités de réflexions lui revenaient petit à petit après avoir pu toucher son artefact. Cependant, elle se doutait également que ce fut le bon moment pour partir. Elle décida de les laisser faire leurs expériences, afin de se donner du temps pour préparer un plan d'évasion, qui cette fois ci serait pour elle sa dernière chance.

Quelques mois s'écoulèrent, mois durant lesquels Vinsmoke et ses fils s'étaient évertués à tester la résistance de leur cobaye en la blessant plus que de raison, pour réitérer l'exploit du premier jour. Megumi, résignée , fut amenée à profiter de ces allers retours incessant afin d'observer plus attentivement les lieux alentours. Quand à Vegapunk , voyant que Jajji s'occupait de la partie « pierres et colliers précieux » s'était mis à examiner une des ailes qui lui avaient été confiés par Akainu.

Un jour, alors que Megumi devait retourner dans sa cage, elle remarqua que la petite pierre ovale, le morceau d'âme n'avait pas été placé à l'endroit habituel. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle jeta rapidement un œil autour d'elle avant de la subtiliser discrètement. Ce coup de pouce du destin avait décidé Megumi, qui rentra dans sa cage l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle avait été envoyé au laboratoire quelques heures auparavant, elle regardait les scientifiques s'affairer. Puis, sentant que c'était le bon moment, elle serra sa pierre dans ses mains jointes et, les yeux fermés se concentra dessus.

« **Hi no Maho** : **Hakai** » dit elle en posant ses mains au sol, la pierre fermement tenue dans l'une d'elles.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Alors la dernière attaque citee et la pierre precieuse/morceau d'ame de Satan proviennent du manga "Nora" écrit par Kazunari Kakei il y a environ 15 ans. Je l'ai retrouvé il y peu sur les sites de scan et j'étais ravi de le relire. I tomes et je tenais à vous le conseiller. Je ne suis pas franchement douée pour résumer donc bon.. bref c'est bientôt la fin de la partie "Marine" et on va pouvoir passer à autre chose.**

**Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine il y a l'anniversaire de mon grand à préparer mais à voir).**

**À la prochaine, en espérant que ça vous ait plu !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, encore un petit retard désolée. Un chapitre pas très long encore. **

**Bref bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 6 : Évasion explosive**

**« Hi no Maho : Hakai »**

Le sol se mit à trembler sous les pieds de Megumi, qui se releva prestement, ses mains vibrant d'une puissance qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Elle posa ses mains au mur et réactiva sa technique en longeant celui-ci. Elle le sentit trembler sous ses doigts, et remarqua que le docteur Vegapunk et son collègue Vinsmoke dans un coin de la salle, avaient cessé leur activité. Profitant des vibrations au sol et au mur de plus en plus fortes, elle fouina discrètement à la recherche de ses affaires dérobées, ainsi que de choses pouvant lui être utiles.

De leur côté, Vegapunk et Vinsmoke ayant fini par se rendre compte de l'absence de leur prisonnière à sa place habituelle, se mirent à sa recherche. Vinsmoke, furieux et l'arme au poing, finit par la trouver près de la sortie.

« Ah, mince je me suis faite repérer… » marmonna-t-elle, pas le moins du monde ennuyée.

Elle se mit en position de combat avant de concentrer des flammes sur ses pieds, l'adrénaline affluant à grand flot dans ses veines. Elle courut en direction du scientifique avant de sauter en l'air et de lancer des coups de pieds vers lui, qu'il para avec l'aide de sa lance.

« Non, mais pour qui te prends tu, sale mioche ! » hurla-t-il, furieux.

Il fonça vers elle, sa lance levée, avant de lui mettre un coup avec. La jeune femme parvint à éviter les quelques coups qui lui était destiné. Ainsi, grâce à l'une des attaques incessantes de son adversaire, elle put se débarrasser de ses encombrantes menottes. Elles avaient été détruits alors qu'elle s'en servait pour contrer un coup de lance, particulièrement puissant de Jajji.

Le sol s'effondra sous les pieds des occupants de la pièce, qui avaient quelque peu oublié pendant qu'ils se confrontaient les tremblements qui annonçaient la catastrophe .

Megumi observait les scientifiques tomber à l'étage inférieur alors qu'elle était elle-même partie dans la salle qui jouxtait le laboratoire afin de chercher son arme. Elle le retrouva facilement et le mit dans sa besace, attachée à sa taille. En descendant les étages, elle entendit une alarme sonner dans toute la base et vit des soldats sortir en panique, sans vraiment remarquer la jeune femme, de multiples endroits.

« Ah merde… il y a déjà du monde sur le chemin.. » pensa-t-elle en regardant les alentours .

Elle était arrivée au second étage quand un visage familier apparut non loin d'elle. Le colonel Smoker, accompagné de Tashigi, l'avait également vu. Furieux, le cigare à la bouche, il se précipita vers elle, non sans avoir ordonné à sa subordonnée de prévenir ses collègues et ses supérieurs.

« Ah, Cigare Man… génial.. » soupira-t-elle.

« Je peux te garantir que tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'échapper d'ici, gamine… » répliqua Smoker.

Il bondit vers elle, et lança son arme vers elle, déterminé à l'arrêter. La jeune femme le contra avec ses poings, qu'elle avait enflammé, avant d'utiliser son fouet de flamme. Elle réussi à lui donner quelques coups, qui fit reculer le colonel. Elle cracha une boule de flamme en sa direction, qui le projeta quelques mètres plus loin.

Profitant de cette opportunité, Megumi put rapidement descendre les derniers étages restant, non sans se battre contre les soldats restant dans la base. Elle en avait également profité pour détruire quelques pièces, qui servait principalement pour les personnes à torturer, comme elle.

Courant dans la ville, elle se précipita vers une ruelle calme afin de reprendre son souffle. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, elle souriait. Elle se cacha plus au fond de la rue quand elle entendit les soldats de la Marine courir hors de la base, à sa recherche. Elle finit par s'assoir à même le sol, le dos accolée à un mur, à l'ombre. La chaleur commençait à se faire un peu lourd et, l'adrénaline ressenti jusqu'à ce moment tombant, elle s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut, et regarda autour d'elle, désorientée. Le soleil laissait une douce couleur orange dans le ciel, signe que la nuit était proche. Le calme était revenu en ville, mis à part quelques bruits habituellement rencontré dans ces endroits là.

Megumi se releva, à moitié ensommeillée, et s'épousseta le pantalon avant de sortir de la ruelle, ayant au préalable vérifier si la voie était libre et pris un linge pour lui servir de bandana.

« Woah…. C'est pareil et différent à la fois de mon monde… »

Elle regardait le paysage environnant et sourit. Il y avait de multiples petites et grandes habitations, toutes aussi colorés les unes que les autres. Les rues avaient des carrelages d'un blanc immaculé et semblaient plutôt propres. Il y avait encore quelques magasins d'ouverts et beaucoup d'habitants traînaient en ville. Une douce ambiance régnait sur la ville, malgré l'agitation qu'il y avait eu quelques heures auparavant.

Bien que ce soit bientôt la nuit, il faisait encore un peu chaud, ce que Megumi appréciait beaucoup. Elle finit par vagabonder dans la ville, profitant de la chaleur ambiante, qui lui redonnait de l'énergie. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement récupérer sa force, et ne pouvait donc pas encore absorber la chaleur de quelques manières que ce soit. Elle savourait donc ce moment, perdus dans ses réflexions.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose la percuter. Elle baissa les yeux et sourit. C'était une petite fille, âgée d'environ 5 ans, avec des longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Elle portait une robe tout en froufrous de couleur verte. Elle regardait Megumi avec un air timide, les larmes aux yeux. Celle-ci se mit à sa hauteur et tapota doucement sa tête.

« Bonjour.. comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Je.. Je m'appelle Carol… j'ai perdu mon papa ! » pleura la dénommée Carol.

« Calme toi.. On va le retrouver.. » tenta Megumi en se levant.

Elle tendit sa main vers celle de la petite fille, qui la serra fortement, avant de partit dans la ville. Elles firent le tour de quelques magasins et maisons pour se renseigner, mais en vain. Au bout d'une bonne heure, alors que la jeune femme commençait à perdre espoir, elle entendit une voix derrière elle appeler la petite fille. Celle-ci, reconnaissant la voix, se retourna.

« PAPAAAAAA ! » s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers le propriétaire de la voix, son père.

« Ma petite princesse, enfin te voilà ! » dit son père en la prenant dans ses bras.

Megumi, silencieuse, observa la petite scène se dérouler devant elle, le cœur serré. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle sentit qu'on lui tirait doucement sur son haut. Elle se retourna et vit la petite fille, dans les bras de son père, lui sourire.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de ma fille, mademoiselle.. » débuta l'homme.

« Netsu… Megumi Netsu. Mais ce n'est rien vraiment, monsieur.. » le coupa-t-elle, gênée.

« Daddy Masterson, chasseur de prime. Je souhaite faire quelque chose pourvoir aider en gage de ma gratitude.. » insista-t-il.

La jeune femme allait refuser quand son ventre se mit à gargouiller de manière très équivoque. Rouge de honte, elle tourna la tête ailleurs. Daddy sourit légèrement et jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa fille, qui commençait à fatiguer.

« Bon eh bien, en dédommagement je vous propose de venir savourer un bon repas chez moi, cela vous va ? » suggéra-t-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'emmena chez lui afin qu'elle puisse se nourrir. Elle finit par lui raconter, sans lui dire toute la vérité, son but en étant ici. Ils discutaient depuis plusieurs heures quand Megumi, dont la perspective d'avoir mangé lui avait fait du bien, somnolait. La petite Carol, elle, avait été couchée dans son lit depuis un moment par son père. Celui-ci proposa à la jeune femme d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre tandis que lui irait sur le canapé. Elle refusa et , après avoir lourdement insisté, laissa l'homme se coucher dans sa chambre et dormit sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, quand Masterson se réveilla et alla dans la cuisine, il vit surpris, le pettit déjeuner prêt pour sa fille et lui. Juste à côté, il y avait un petit papier. Intrigué, il en lut le contenu.

« _Monsieur Materson,_

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir offert le gîte et le couvert pour cette nuit. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, et ne souhaite pas vous créer d'ennuis_ à _Carol et vous. Prenez_ soin _de vous. _

_Megumi Netsu._

_Ps_ : _merci également pour la carte et l'argent je vous rendrais tout dès que possible._ »

**To Be Continued**

**A la prochaine! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis à peu près à l'heure aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition et il n'est en l'occurrence pas très long. Je vais faire le maximum pour que l'histoire plaise. Le titre est nul je l'admets quand je trouverai mieux je chzngerzi.**

**Bref bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 7** : **Une pirate**

**Quelques heures plus tôt…**

« _Elle_ _a recommencé la_ _petite démone… si elle continue, il va falloir s'en débarrasser.. Aidez moi… grands frères… Hanzo, Hiruzen… Nous nous retrouverons, on se l'est promis, Meg.. Ma_ petite kunoichi, _on est si fier de toi…_ »

Megumi se réveilla en sursaut, la tête empli des derniers souvenirs dont elle venait de rêver. Elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, les essuya d'un coup sec avant de se redresser de son lit de fortune. Elle observa autour d'elle, se rappelant doucement où elle était . Il était assez tôt, environ cinq heures du matin de ce qu'elle vit sur l'horloge du salon, et de l'obscurité du dehors.

« Maman, Papa…. » soupira-t-elle.

Elle se leva du canapé, le regard figé sur l'extérieur, encore calme, pendant de longues minutes . Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir menti à son hôte, mais elle pressentait qu'il lui fallait se méfier de son apparence débonnaire. Malgré tout, comme il lui avait été enseigné depuis toute petite, elle décida, avant de partir, de préparer de quoi déjeuner à cet homme et sa petite fille en remerciement. Elle alla rapidement dans la cuisine afin de s'atteler à la tâche.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle déposa tout sur la table, en ayant pris soin que tout puisse rester à bonne température. Elle s'était refusé à se préparer à manger, l'estomac serré de ce qu'elle comptait faire avant de partir de cette maison.

Elle avait remarqué, avant qu'elle parte dormir que le chasseur de prime avait déposé une petite bourse dont le contenu ne laissait place à aucun doute. Elle devrait se familiariser avec la monnaie de ce monde, mais pour le moment elle ferait avec. Elle récupéra également une carte, qui pourrait bien lui servir ainsi qu'une cape encapuchonne qu'elle mit immédiatement.

Lorsque sept heures sonna à l'horloge, elle prit ses affaires et ce qu'elle avait « emprunté », laissa un bref mot et partir silencieusement de la maison. L'air frais du matin la revigora un peu plus et elle entreprit de se diriger du côté du port pour trouver un bateau à utiliser, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment naviguer. Elle mit du temps à trouver où était situé le port, qui était assez loin de son lieu de refuge de la nuit précédente. Cependant, arrivée à quelques mètres du port, elle entendit une voix familière.

« Nous avons une dangereuse pirate en liberté, messieurs les pêcheurs, je vous laisse un avis de recherche. » dit une voix féminine.

« Oui, sous lieutenant Tashigi.. Elle ne nous semble pas si dangereuse.. et c'est un peu flou comme photo.. vingt-huit millions de berrys… Mais de quoi peut on l'accuser pour avoir une telle prime ? » demanda un des pêcheurs.

« Attentat et agression envers des agents de notre quartier général ainsi qu'espionnage.. » répondit un soldat qui accompagnait la sous lieutenant.

« Ce n'est pas le genre d'informations qui se donnent à tout va, soldat ! le sermonna Tashigi. Effectivement il y eu de la fumée mais on a pris la seule photo qui était potable pour l'avis. » ajouta-t-elle en direction des habitants et pêcheurs.

« Ah oui, les explosions que nous avons entendu provenaient de la bas… » se souvient un autre pêcheur tandis que le soldat pris en faute se répendait en excuses envers sa supérieure .

« Hein ?! Alors ce serait cette seule femme qui serait responsable de tous ces dégâts !? » s'étonnèrent les pêcheurs et d'autres habitants de la ville qui avaient entendu la conversation.

La discussion finit par prendre fin au bout de quelques minutes, Tashigi faisant les recommandations d'usage aux habitants dans ce genre de situation, et parti avec ses soldats.

Megumi attendit que le calme revienne un peu plus au port, désemparée devant le problème qui venait à elle. Elle ne pensait absolument pas devoir faire face à ce genre d'ennuis aussi rapidement ici, mais visiblement, elle se trompait. Elle observa ce qu'il se passait sur le port, le stress montant en elle au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Elle voulait à tout prix partir d'ici avant le réveil de Masterson. Elle farfouilla dans la bourse qu'elle avait dérobé peu de temps auparavant afin de voir combien elle pouvait avoir.

« Il y a environ deux cent mille Berrys.. Je me demande si ça fait beaucoup.. » marmonna-t-elle, incertaine.

Elle remit la bourse dans sa poche avant de remettre correctement sa capuche et de masquer tout signe pouvant la faire suspecter et ramener aux Marines. Elle respire un grand coup avant de sortir de la ruelle et de se diriger dans le port.

Elle se promena sur le port, regardant divers vendeurs et pêcheurs écouler leur marchandise, à la recherche d'un bateau susceptible de lui convenir. Elle en remarqua un plus loin, en assez bon état. Il faisait plus office de grande barque que de bateau, mais ça lui convenait très bien. Il y avait également une petite cabine avec et semblait propre. Elle vit que personne surveilla le dit bateau, et se dirigea devant.

Hésitante, elle ne savait pas si elle devait voir quelqu'un ou non pour pouvoir avoir cette petite bicoque. La jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas un peu plus loin et semblant se diriger vers elle. Prudente, elle sortit discrètement une arme qu'elle cacha dans sa manche. Elle se retourna doucement et vit que c'était un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux coiffés en brosse, grisonnant, avec une barbe fine. Il était également vêtu de manière modeste, un pantalon et un haut en toile, et avait un pistolet accroché à sa ceinturé.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle, vous êtes intéressé par mon vieux bateau, apparemment ? » dit il d'entrée de jeu en venant à côté de Megumi.

« Oh.. eh bien, oui, il me faut partir sur les mers. Et vu que je suis seule je n'ai pas d'utilité à en avoir un très grand.. » répondit elle, un peu nerveuse.

« Voilà qui est bien rare de voir une femme prendre le large seule.. marmonna le vieil homme. Vous êtes une pirate ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Non ! Non, je souhaite juste voyager et visiter tous les endroits les plus intéressant que je puisse trouver hors d'ici. » mentit elle.

« Bon, bon très bien.. Je peux vous laisser ce bateau pour cent quatre vingt mille Beerys » proposa-t-il.

« Arg c'est cher ici… pensa la jeune femme. Il n'y a pas possibilité de baisser le prix ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh, je dois bien nourrir ma famille ! Et c'est un des moins chers du coin, vous verrez bien. Et en plus comme vous l'avez vu il est en très bon état. » rétorqua-t-il, impatient.

« Ah… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.. Voilà pour vous… » soupira-t-elle en tendant des billets en direction du vieil homme.

Celui-ci sourit en prenant les billets, qu'il fourra dans ses poches, avant de lui expliquer brièvement la façon de diriger ce genre de bateau et partit. Megumi le remercia vivement, remettant son arme à sa place, alors qu'il s'en allait. Elle monta prestement sur sa nouvelle acquisition, non sans avoir d'abord enlevé la corde et l'ancre qui le retenait à quai. Elle se dirigea vers son gouvernail, contemplant la vue du ciel d'un bleu sans nuage et sourit, ravie et soulagée à la fois.

Enfin, elle était sur le départ pour une grande aventure !

**To Be Continued**

**Voilà ce n'était pas bien long j'en suis navré. Je pense faire un petit récapitulatif/explicatif à la fin de la fanfic sur Megumi et ses amies. Comme toujours, j'essaie de faire au mieux pour la suite. **

**À la prochaine ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolée pour le retard, le chapitre arrive plus tard que prévu. Mon petit frère était à la maison donc je ne pouvais pas m'occuper du chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 8 : Vagabondages en mer**

Ça faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que Megumi avait débarquée dans ce drôle de monde, et à peine moins d'un mois qu'elle s'était évadée de son « lieu d'accueil ». À présent, elle voguait librement sur les mers, ignorant ou elle pouvait aller, profitant du calme ambiant. Le soleil était rarement absent en ce moment, et, savourant le maximum, elle se laissait porter. Elle récupérait petit à petit des blessures causées lors de son séjour chez les Marines.

Elle se maintenait le maximum possible en forme malgré la faim qui la tenaillait de plus en plus régulièrement. Elle avait pu récupérer un peu de nourriture dans la ville avant de partir mais, à ce rythme, elle ne pourrait pas survivre.

« J'espère que la terre ferme n'est plus très loin... »

Elle se massa le ventre afin de calmer ses grondements intempestifs qu'il produisait, les yeux mi-clos. Pensive, elle écoutait le bruit des vagues qui s'entrechoquaient sur les côtés de son petit bateau quand, alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, elle sentit la chaleur du soleil disparaître. Décontenancée, elle rouvrit les yeux et observa le ciel, qui se faisait de plus en plus gros, annonciateur d'un très mauvais temps. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'abriter dans sa cabine qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur la mer.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent ainsi. La météo se faisait peu à peu plus violente, devenant une grosse tempête empêchant la jeune femme de sortir, occupée à maintenir le cap elle ne savait encore où.

Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur le maintien du gouvernail, une forte bourrasque fit chanceler le bateau. Surprise, Megumi relâcha sa vigilance et desserra les mains sur le volant du navire, la faisant basculer en arrière contre la porte. Sonnée suite à la chute, la jeune femme se releva avec difficulté, au bout de quelques minutes. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler doucement à l'arrière de son crâne, tandis qu'elle retourna tant bien que mal au gouvernail, la tempête toujours en cours..

Zeff observa ses terrasses, posté sur le Pont Supérieur, tôt ce matin là. La tempête qui s'était déroulée pendant plusieurs jours avaient empêchés ses subordonnés de beaucoup travailler, mais elle semblait fini, à son soulagement. Il n'avait pas eu de gros dégâts sur sa flotte, le restaurant flottant le « Baratie ». Mis à part quelques morceaux de bois qui s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout, tout semblait en règle.

Alors qu'il finissait son inspection matinale, il aperçut à proximité du restaurant un bateau qui s'y était accolé. Il alla directement voir ce que contenait le bateau et si il y avait des habitants à l'intérieur.

Arrivé sur le navire, il constata que la tempête semblait avoir fait quelques dégâts, plus importants que pour le Baratie. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine, dont le verre accolé à la porte s'était brisé, probablement à cause du mauvais temps. À l'intérieur de la cabine, il ne vit qu'une jeune femme, évanouie ou endormie, allongée près du gouvernail.

Les sourcils froncés, il l'observa plus longuement, surpris de trouver une femme seule et aussi mal en point. Elle ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis un long moment, au vu de la maigreur apparaissant de ses bras, et avait également une blessure à la tête. Il hésita un bref instant avant d'aller prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et alla la déposer à l'infirmerie du navire, situé près des chambres.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Lorsque Megumi se réveilla, tout ce qu'elle vit ce fut un plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Elle se releva légèrement et observa de tout les côtés afin de voir où elle avait pu être emmenée. De ce qu'elle pouvait constater, au vu des divers lits et armoires à pharmacie, elle se trouvait dans une infirmerie, ou un hôpital. Elle vérifia sous les draps, soupirant de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était toujours vêtue de ses affaires. Elle ignorait comment elle avait pu arriver ici, mis à part son mal de tête qui ne partait pas. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur deux hommes, dont l'un était pourvu d'une jambe de bois.

« Ah, je vois que ma jeune patiente s'est enfin réveillée.. sourit l'un d'eux, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, le médecin. Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose en particulier par rapport à votre venue ici ? » ajouta-t-il en examinant le bandage qu'elle avait autour du crâne.

« Eh bien.. Je sais que j'étais sur mon bateau mais avec la tempête c'est devenue… compliqué.. » répondit elle en se massant la nuque.

« Oui, je t'ai trouvée à l'intérieur de la cabine, ton bateau a accosté près du notre.. Tu as dormi près de deux jours.. Je suis Zeff, le chef de ce navire-restaurant. Se présenta le dit Zeff. Et lui, c'est Nessy, le médecin.. » ajouta-t-il en désignant l'homme en blouse.

« Mon.. mon nom est Netsu. Megumi Netsu, Zeff-San, Nessy San… je vous remercie de m'avoir soignée » dit la jeune femme en s'inclinant, toujours assise sur son lit, avant de rougir au bruit que fit son ventre.

Zeff sourit légèrement à l'évocation bruyante de l'estomac de la jeune femme, compréhensif.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, petite.. On ne va pas te laisser partir sans manger il y a un des employés qui.. » la rassura Nessy avant de s'interrompre en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

« Le voilà enfin, il en a mit du temps.. marmonna Zeff. Entre donc, gamin ! » ordonna le chef en direction de la porte.

La dite porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon blond, âgé d'environ quatorze ans, qui portait un plateau remplit de victuailles semblant aussi délicieuses les une que les autres. À la vue de la nourriture, Megumi eut l'impression de saliver d'envie, oubliant presque le cuistot amenant le repas.

« Sanji, tu arrives enfin… Megumi, je te présente Sanji, c'est mon apprenti, et le futur second du restaurant si il continu comme ça .. » lança avec une fierté mal dissimulée Zeff en montrant Sanji, qui avançait vers eux.

Le jeune garçon, vêtu d'un pantalon noir sur lequel un tablier était mis, et d'une chemise de la même couleur, la regarda et sourit, le plateau toujours dans ses mains. Megumi, elle, à l'évocation du prénom, regarda brusquement l'adolescent et pâlit.

« Un.. Un Vinsmoke… encore… » murmura la jeune femme, effarée.

Sanji, les yeux écarquillés à l'entente du nom, fit tomber son plateau qui s'éparpilla dans un fracas ahurissant. Zeff, surpris du geste inattendu de Sanji, vint le voir rapidement tandis que celui-ci regardait Megumi d'un air incertain.

« Eh, petit, y'a un soucis.. ? S'inquiéta Nessy.

« Hein ? Euh.. non, non doc… pardon, chef, je n'ai pas fait attention… » s'excusa le jeune garçon en s'agenouillant pour nettoyer les dégâts.

Zeff, silencieux, se pencha avec lui pour l'aider à nettoyer, jetant un bref coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui sortait du lit.

« Lai.. laissez moi vous aider à éponger les dégâts, s'il vous plait.. » demanda-t-Elle à Zeff, évitant de regarder Sanji, gênée de sa propre réaction.

Le chef sonda le médecin du regard avant de répondre par l'affirmative et sortit avec lui, laissant les deux jeunes se débrouiller. Une fois la porte fermée, Sanji, furieux, se tourna vers Megumi.

« Comment connais tu les Vinsmoke ? Ils ne sont pas de ce côté du globe, habituellement.. » la questionna-t-il, suspicieux.

« Oh, disons que j'ai fait partie de quelques expériences menés par Vegapunk et ce type.. Jajji.. c'est ton père, c'est ça ? » répliqua-t-elle, acide.

« Si il y a un type qui est comme mon père pour moi, c'est Zeff ! Cracha Sanji. Eux, ça fait très longtemps que je ne les considère plus comme ma famille.. » ajouta-t-il plus bas.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, les yeux brillant de compréhension, avant de continuer à effacer les traces de l'accident, tout en lui racontant la rencontre avec son ancienne famille..

Le lendemain de cet incident, Megumi, reconnaissante envers Zeff, demanda à rester avec eux le temps de régler la dette qu'elle avait envers eux pour le dit incident. À la grande surprise de tous, surtout Patty, Carne et Sanji, il accepta tant qu'elle se comporte de manière correcte et qu'elle reste dans l'infirmerie pour dormir.

Les cuisiniers purent ainsi constater que malgré les façons de faire de certains clients, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour les gérer. Ils purent également remarquer qu'elle cuisinait relativement bien, sans atteindre le niveau du chef.

Megumi, de son côté, était ravie de pouvoir s'entendre aussi bien avec tout le monde, étant la seule femme du navire. Elle discutait régulièrement avec Sanji, qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère.

Mais, elle le savait, ce genre de vie ne pourrait durer éternellement pour elle…

**To Be Continued**

**Voilà des personnages bien connus dans le chapitre. Pour ce qui est du Baratie, j'ai voulu vérifier ce qui était dit dans ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur, et je pense que cuisiniers ou non, ils ont quand même un médecin et donc une infirmerie. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**

**À plus!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir, je poste en début de soirée, une fois encore. Rien de nouveau sous le (trop chaud) soleil je commence le prochain chapitre ce soir, normalement. Courage à tous ceux qui supportent cette chaleur horrible!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 9 : Reverse Mountain **

Depuis quelques mois, Megumi s'était installée à bord du « Baratie », un navire-restaurant, avec l'accord du chef Zeff en échange de l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté. Elle se sentait plutôt bien dans cet endroit et, peu de temps après avoir pris sa place sur le navire, avait avoué être recherchée par la Marine. La réaction de complète indifférence de tout l'équipage la laissa pantoise, jusqu'à ce que Zeff lui explique que pas mal d'entre eux étaient d'anciens bandits ou se battaient trop pour faire leur boulot ailleurs. Et donc que ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit recherchée qui leur causerait problème, tant que la Marine ne la voit pas travailler ici.

Le jour du départ approchait pour la jeune femme. Elle commençait petit à petit à préparer son bateau, qui avait meilleur état que lorsqu'elle était venue. Elle avait également demandé à avoir une réserve de nourriture, en échange de menus travaux supplémentaires dont elle s'acquittait. Elle pouvait s'en aller à tout moment, ses affaires étant déjà sur son petit bateau.

Bien lui en prit. Quelques jours avant son départ , un petit groupe de Marines, accompagné d'un Capitaine vint à bord du Baratie..

« On a un menu spécial à la table 8, 2 et 5 ! » criait un des serveurs à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Sanji va s'en occupe ! Megumi, va avec lui ! » ordonna Zeff.

« Oui, chef ! lança la jeune femme avant d'aller voir le concerné. Sanji-Kun, je m'occupe de la viande ou des légumes ? »

« La viande surveille bien la cuisson, je gère pour les accompagnements et les légumes, Megumi Chan » répondit Sanji, concentré sur les plats.

Megumi sourit en l'écoutant et alla s'occuper de la viande, comme demandé. Elle utilisait avec parcimonie ses pouvoirs afin de diminuer le temps d'attente des plats, quand elle le pouvait, discrète. Elle en avait brièvement parler au Chef, afin qu'il ne soit pas surpris des tâches qui lui arrivait d'effectuer plus vite que les autres cuisiniers.

Alors que le service du midi touchait à sa fin, Megumi, qui discutait dans la cuisine avec Patty tout en rangeant quelques ustensiles, entendit la cloche d'entrée du restaurant. Il arrivait de temps en temps que des personnes viennent à la fin du service aussi, elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle entendit Sanji, qui était allé voir qui il y pouvait avoir comme client, entrer précipitamment dans la cuisine et venir vers elle.

« On a un problème, Megumi Chan ! Il y a un groupe de Marines qui vient d'arriver dans le restaurant ! Murmura-t-il, un brin de panique dans la voix.

La jeune femme, les couverts serrés fermement dans ses mains, se retourna vers lui, décontenancée avant de se reprendre rapidement. Elle posa sur le meuble le plus proche ce qu'elle tenait avant de jeter un œil à la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Effectivement, il y avait un bateau de taille moyenne avec les symboles de la Marine. Se mordillant les lèvres, elle alla voir Zeff, qui s'affairait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Zeff-Sama.. merci de m'avoir aidé tout ce temps. Dit elle en s'inclinant devant lui. Je dois partir avant que les Marines s'aperçoivent de ma présence. Merci à tous ! » ajouta-t-elle en direction des autres membres du navire.

Ceux-ci pousseront des exclamations d'encouragements tandis qu'elle courut sur le Pont Supérieur via la cuisine, non sans s'être débarrassé de son tablier. Arrivée sur le Pont, elle alla du côté du bateau et sauta prestement sur son bateau.

« Eh ! Il y a quelqu'un qui vient de sauter sur le bateau inconnu ! Prévenez le capitaine Buta! Cria un soldat, que Megumi n'avait pas remarqué sur le navire de la Marine.

« Merde… je suis grillée.. »marmonna-t-elle en farfouillant dans sa sacoche avant de lancer des explosifs sur le navire de la Marine.

Les explosions successives firent sortir les Marines du Baratie, ainsi que quelques cuisiniers, dont Sanji et Zeff. Le capitaine des Marines, qui était présent lors de l'évasion de la jeune femme, la reconnut immédiatement, à son grand malheur.

« Ah ! C'est elle ! C'est celle que le lieutenant Smoker recherche ! Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir sa tête est mise à prix ! s'époumona le Capitaine en sortant un avis de recherche en direction des cuisiniers.

Quelques soldats sautèrent sur le bateau de Megumi, qui les expédia dans la mer avec l'aide de son fouet, qu'elle avait enflammé. D'autres suivirent, plus nombreux mais moins enthousiastes que leur prédécesseurs.

Sanji, qui voyait son amie se démener avec tout ces soldats contre elle, voulu se précipiter pour l'aider mais fut retenu par Zeff, qui lui tenait l'épaule.

« Eh, tu fais quoi, vieux schnock ! Faut aller l'aider ! Grommela Sanji, énervé.

« Reste calme, morveux, sinon ce sera à nous de répondre de nos actes devant la Marine.. la gamine le sait et toute manière elle se débrouille pas si mal.. » chuchota Zeff en lui montrant la concernée d'un coup de tête.

En effet, malgré de nombreux adversaires autour s'elle, Megumi parvenait à s'en débarrasser avec une aisance non feinte. Elle n'utilisait son pouvoir que lorsque c'était nécessaire, autrement, elle se débarrassait de ses assaillants via son fouet, ou des coups bien placés.

L'impatience que la jeune femme ressentait montait petit à petit au fur et à mesure que la confrontation s'éternisait. Il n'y avait plus que quelques soldats contre elle, qu'elle finit enfin par battre, le souffle court.

Profitant de la fatigue grandissante de Megumi, le Capitaine décida de l'attaquer alors qu'elle se débarrassait d'un dernier soldat. Sentant le danger approcher derrière elle, Megumi sortit juste à temps un kunai afin de contrer un coup de sabre que Buta tentait de lui asséner. Elle recula et bondit prestement sur le bateau ennemi, les nerfs montant en flèche. Elle fut rapidement suivit par son adversaire, qui avait le sabre en main, pointé vers elle.

« Vous êtes vraiment des lâches, dans ce coin.. dire que vous dites que ce sont les pirates, les monstres… vous ne devez être pas mieux qu'eux ! » grogna Megumi, un kunai à chaque main.

« Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer et de nous suivre bien sagement avant que ta situation n'empire.. tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'en sortir, ici… » répliqua Buta, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Il en est hors de question.. » cracha la jeune femme en courant vers lui les poings renfermant ses kunais.

Elle les lança dans la direction du Capitaine, qui les évita, avant de lui asséner un coups de pied enflammé dans le ventre. Buta recula légèrement, décontenancé par la dernière attaque de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, concentrée, réitéra une nouvelle fois ses coups de pieds avant de reprendre son fouet, essayant d'attraper le sabre de son opposant. Celui-ci, abasourdi par l'agression incessante dont elle faisait preuve, fit de plus en plus de mouvements désordonnés, le stress grimpant en flèche.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Megumi, remarquant un moment d'inattention de la part du Capitaine, lui prit son sabre des mains à l'aide de son fouet et blessa légèrement l'homme à l'estomac avec son arme. Accroupi sur lui-même, le sang coulant de sa plaie, Buta tenta un dernier effort pour récupérer son arme, en vain. La jeune femme lui lança un dernier coup qui l'assomme avant de jeter son sabre sur le sol et de reprendre ses kunais.

Elle soupira de soulagement avant de se tourner vers les cuisiniers, qui avaient assisté aux affrontements du début à la fin. Elle hocha discrètement la tête dans leur direction, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de remonter sur son bateau.

Elle détacha la corde le reliant au Baratie, avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers le navire, tandis qu'elle prit la direction du Cap des Jumeaux, dernier rempart avant Grand Line.

Son objectif : pouvoir remonter Reverse Mountain…

**To Be Continued...**

**Voilà la partie "avant Grande Line" s'achèvera au début du prochain chapitre, si tout se déroule selon mes idées. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais poste le Baratie après Logue Town alors que c'est le contraire, désolée. Pour toute explication, vu que l'histoire se déroule avant le départ de Luffy sur les mers, j'ai décidé que le Baratie aurait changé d'endroit entre-temps (excuse bidon bonjour..). **

**À bientôt! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir!**

**Je suis désolée pour le gros retard. Le chapitre est un des plus gros que j'ai écrit pour le moment et j'ai du modifié pas mal de choses pour respecter un minimum le canon, d'où le retard. Finalement je pense que la fiction devrait fait une vingtaine de chapitres.**

**Bref, bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 10: En route pour Grande Line** !

_Quelques heures plus tard, après la fuite de Megumi, au QG de la Marine de Logue Town…_

_**Purupurupurupuru…purupurupurupuru..purupurupuru.. Katchak..**_

« Ici la Marine de East Blue.. que se passe-t-il ? »

« ….. »

« Quoi ?! Elle a été retrouvée mais elle… Je vais vite prévenir les supérieurs et les autres QG ! Faites monter sa prime à 35 millions ! Ils vont être furieux !"

**_Katchak.._**

Le Marine, qui venait de raccrocher le Den Den Mushi, se précipita hors de la salle d'appel pour prévenir le Colonel Smoker, qui venait de revenir à la base…

_Trois semaines plus tard..._

Un vent frais soufflait sur la mer tandis que Megumi observait les alentours, attendant que sa canne à pêche ait une prise. En raison du détour qu'elle avait effectué sans s'en rendre compte et qui l'avait conduit près du Baratie quelques mois auparavant, elle mettrait plus de temps pour arriver au Cap. Heureusement, à bord du restaurant, Zeff avait été assez généreux de lui donner, en plus de recettes et de la nourriture, quelques rudiments de navigation, qu'elle avait compris au mieux.

Elle s'inquiétait de ce qui avait pu arriver à toutes les personnes à bord du Baratie lors de son affrontement avec la Marine. Elle espérait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de représailles envers eux, étant donné qu'elle avait fait le maximum pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Elle jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à sa carte, avant de reprendre sa contemplation, ayant vu une petite île à proximité d'où elle était, bien qu'elle ne soit pas marqué sur sa carte. Hésitante, elle décida néanmoins de s'y arrêter brièvement, le temps de reprendre quelques vivres et, si possible, glaner des informations sur ce qui pourrait l'attendre sur Grand Line.

Arrivée près de l'île, elle mit son bateau dans un endroit assez éloigné des côtes et le moins visible des habitants, si il y en avait. Sa sacoche accrochée à sa taille et muni de sa cape, elle descendit de son bateau, ravie de poser un pied sur la terre ferme.

Dès qu'elle a les deux pieds à terre, Megumi en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours de l'île. Elle semblait surtout pourvu de coins rocheux, avec une végétation luxuriante de part et d'autre. Alors qu'elle continuait son observation, elle remarqua le petit village qu'elle avait entraperçu de son bateau. La capuche fermement mise sur sa tête, elle rentra à l'intérieur du village, particulièrement animée à cette heure de la journée. Elle regarda les enfants jouer près d'elle avant d'entrer dans le bar, qui était situé quelques dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Arrivée à l'intérieur du bar, elle ressentit l'ambiance détendue qui y régnait, malgré le monde qu'il pouvait y avoir. Elle alla directement s'asseoir au comptoir, attendant patiemment qu'on vienne lui donner de quoi boire. Une serveuse, d'a peu près son âge, lui ramena rapidement une choppe, qu'elle but avec précaution, avant de l'inspecter du coin de l'œil.

« Vous n'êtes pas du coin.. que venez vous faire ici ? » se risqua à demander la serveuse.

« Effectivement, je viens du fin fond du pays… je dois passer du côté de Grand Line.. » consentit à répondre Megumi après un court silence avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la serveuse, qui lui avait dit s'appeler Haha, laissa Megumi pour s'occuper d'autres clients. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, Megumi profitant d'être ici pour manger un morceau. Tandis que la jeune femme regardait vers l'entrée, dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un groupe à l'air peu avenant, qui rendit le bar silencieux, la jeune serveuse revint derrière le comptoir, près d'elle.

« Hey… tu peux me dire qui sont ces types.. ? » murmura Megumi en direction de Hana.

« Ce sont des bandits qui se sont installés près du vieux volcan qui est au fin fond de l'île… ils nous causent beaucoup de problèmes.. ils nous ont demandés de leur donner régulièrement des vivres ou sinon Kurosu, leur chef.. chuchota-t-elle en tremblant légèrement. Il aurait un fruit du Démon qui lui permettrait de réveiller le volcan et de causer des incendies.. ça fait des mois que ça dure.. » ajouta la jeune employée d'un air désemparée.

Dubitative, Megumi observa à la dérobé le chef du dit groupe. Il était plutôt grand, entre deux et trois mètres, des cheveux rasés couleur cuivres et également une fine barbe de même couleur. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur vert bouteille et d'un jean rapiécé et avait une hache de taille correcte accroché à sa hanche.

La jeune femme le regarda avancer du côté du comptoir accompagné de toute sa troupe et, ignorant Megumi, alla voir le patron.

« Tu as ce qu'il nous faut ? » grogna le nommé Kurosu au patron, qui tremblait de peur.

« Nous… nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps… il y a eu du retard cette semaine dans les précisions… s'il vous plaît.. » supplia le gérant du bar.

« Hum… Je vous laisse la journée pour tout avoir si demain même heure il n'y a pas ce qui était prévu… » lança son interlocuteur, la voix sous entendu de menaces.

Le gérant hocha rapidement la tête d'un air entendu tandis que le groupe de bandit sortit, non sans avoir basculé quelques tables et clients avant. Megumi, qui avait observé la scène, regardait à présent la serveuse qui semblait un peu inquiète du dénouement qu'il venait d'y avoir. Jouant l'indifférence, Megumi finissait son repas avant de se lever au bout de longues minutes, remarquant l'ambiance refroidit depuis le passage des bandits.

« Au fait.. j'ai entendu parler d'un endroit désertique mais de l'autre côté de Grand Line… vous pourriez m'en dire plus ? » demanda-t-elle à Hana en se tournant vers elle.

« Ah… oui il doit s'agir du royaume d'Alabasta… de ce que je sais les habitants y sont plutôt bien et le roi est très aimé du peuple ainsi que la jeune princesse.. pourquoi voulez vous savoir ? » répondit Nana.

« Je compte m'y rendre j'ai des choses à régler la bas… ou se situe votre volcan ? » dit la jeune femme en déposant de l'argent sur le comptoir.

La serveuse lui indiqua le chemin pour s'y rendre, un peu étonnée par sa question. Megumi la remercia et sortit du bar.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard…._

La nuit était tombée sur l'île. Megumi, profitant de l'obscurité, sortit de son bateau, vêtue de son sombre attirail ninja, la bouche masquée et ses longs cheveux nattées pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas. Se souvenant des indications de la serveuse, elle retrouva sans aucune difficulté le repaire des bandits, qui festoyaient tranquillement.

« Ah ! Ils sont drôlement naïfs, ces villageois ! » ricanait l'un des bandits.

« Oui ! Encore quelques coups comme ça et le chemin pour Grand Line sera facilité, hein, chef ? » renchérit un autre en se tournant vers le chef.

« Ouais.. en attendant profil bas.. si ils découvrent le pot aux roses, c'est foutu.. » acquiesça le chef en fumant sa cigarette.

Les sourcils froncés, postée sur un arbre à proximité, Megumi les écoutait parler, énervée. Elle trouvait ce genre de personnage aussi répugnant que ceux qu'elle avait vu lors de son séjour au village de Logue Town.. Discrètement, elle tendit la main vers le feu des bandits et, alors qu'ils buvaient tous, rendit le feu plus fort et plus grand qu'il ne l'était à l'origine. Son geste fit sursauter de peur plusieurs d'entre eux, et d'autres coururent dans tous les sens, paniqués.

Megumi les regardait s'éparpiller dans tous les sens avant de baisser le feu au point qu'il s'éteigne, laissant l'obscurité envahir le campement.

« Un… un fantôme ! » hurlèrent une partie des bandits, en panique.

« Ce n'est rien, juste le vent.. » tempera le chef, méfiant et observant autour de lui.

La jeune femme les regarda s'affoler, amusée, avant de partir se coucher, non sans avoir rallumé une petit flamme, malgré tout..

Le lendemain, Megumi, qui s'était levée assez tard, se vêtit a la va vite avant de retourner dans le bar, afin de voir ce qui se passerait avec les bandits. À peine rentrée a l'intérieur, elle vit que les bandits étaient déjà présents, occupés à manger et boire. Elle s'installa à la même place que la veille et attendit. Elle salua Hana, qui lui avait servit de quoi se sustenter, et, une vingtaine de minutes après qu'elle soit arrivée, entendit les chaises des bandits racler au sol.

« Alors… j'espère que tu as bien ce que je t'ai demandé, cette fois.. » dit le chef au gérant, qu'il avait rejoint au comptoir.

« P… Presque.. mais s'il vous plait… si vous laisse tout ce que avons ce seront les villageois qui risquent de mourir de faim ou d'être malades.. » quémanda le patron.

« Quoi ?! J'ai été assez généreux de vous laisser une journée de répit maintenant on va… qu'est ce que tu as à rire comme ça, toi ? » cracha le chef avant de se tourner vers Megumi, qu'il avait entendu ricaner à côté de lui.

« Oh, je trouve que vos menaces bidons sont assez amusantes, surtout lorsque vos propres subordonnés sont de vrais peureux quand il s'agit de fantômes… » répliqua-t-elle en avalant sa dernière bouchée de nourriture.

La lumière se fit dans la tête de Kurosu à l'allusion des fantômes. Furieux, il sortit son hache et la jeta en direction de Megumi qui, surprise, l'évita de justesse. La hache s'enfonça dans le mur opposé dans un grondement sourd, alors que les employés et les clients sortirent du bar, effrayés. Megumi, le regard noir, jeta un coup d'œil aux bandits, qui l'observaient d'un air goguenard. Ignorant les subordonnés, elle courut vers le chef, armes aux poings.

Celui-ci l'attendait de pied ferme, ayant récupérer son hache. Il utilisa son arme sur la jeune femme, qui la contra avec ses deux kunais, non sans quelques difficultés. Elle recula sous la force de l'impact, au point d'être éjectée du bar en brisant la porte. Elle se releva, sentant des éraflures dans son dos, alors que Kurosu et ses hommes sortirent du bar. Ils sourirent, satisfaits de l'état dans lequel était Megumi. Celle-ci soupira légèrement avant de ranger ses kunais dans sa besace et de sortir son arme favorite. Kurosu et ses hommes, quand ils virent que l'arme en question était un fouet, éclatèrent de rire.

« Quoi ? Tu comptes nous faire quoi avec ça ? Tu te crois au cirque ? » ricana le chef.

« Ne te fies pas aux apparences, bandit.. Je _brûle_ d'impatience de te battre avec et que vous partiez d'ici… » lâcha Megumi d'un ton cinglant.

Elle fit claquer son fouet au sol, qui s'enflamma, faisant pousser des exclamations de surprise à tous ceux autour d'elle. Le regard déterminé, elle se précipita vers les bandits et les fouetta violemment, les brûlant au passage. Ceux qui furent touchés crierent de douleur, effondrés, tandis que d'autres l'encerclèrent , arme en main. La jeune femme, indifférente, tournoya autour d'elle, créant une tornade de flammes qui attaquèrent ses assaillants.

Libérée d'eux, elle se dirigea vers le chef, seul après que ses derniers sous fifres furent partis, effrayés par les attaques dont venait de faire preuve Megumi. Celle-ci lança le fouet vers lui, qui se protégea de son arme, qui chauffa sous le choc. Brûlé par sa propre hache, Kurosu la relâcha, regardant Megumi avec angoisse.

« Mais c'est impossible… comment as-tu pu.. qui est tu.. ? » murmura-t-il, surpris.

« Tout cela n'est pas important.. ce qui l'est , c'est que si vous ne rendez rien à ces habitants et que vous ne partez pas d'ici, je serais prête à tous vous cramer et pareil pour votre flotte ! » prévint Megumi, le ton plein de menaces.

Le chef opina rapidement avant d'ordonner a ses ordres de faire ce que la jeune femme avait demandé..

Quelques heures plus tard, peu avant le coucher du soleil, les bandits furent partis et avaient tout rendus. Reconnaissants envers Megumi, les villageois avaient insisté pour lui offrir quelques affaires pouvant lui être utile, ainsi qu'un bateau pouvant passer plus aisément Reverse Mountain…

Le lendemain matin, peu avant son départ, Megumi fut très gênée des présents qu'elle avait reçut de la part des villageois. Elle les remercia plusieurs fois de leur générosité avant de reprendre les voiles, non sans avoir vérifié que toutes ses affaires étaient en place.

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, elle arriva enfin au Cap des Jumeaux ou elle rencontra un drôle d'homme, prénommé Krocus, ainsi qu'une baleine Laboon...

**To Be Continued...**

**Voilà, cette fois on y est.. enfin presque mais Grande Mine est pour le prochain chapitre, c'est sûr! Je vais faire au maximum pour les prochains chapitres! Le coup du bateau donne est cliche je me doute bien... **

**A la prochaine!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir!**

**De nouveau en retard, je suis désolée. Je pense que lorsque les vacances seront finis, ça ne devrait plus être trop le cas. Je fais au mieux pour vous mettre un chapitre par semaine. La chaleur est étouffante dans le coin j'espère que ce n'est pas trop le cas par chez vous. Les primes de Daifuku et Oven ont été officiellement annoncés. Suis je la seule a être déçu de leur prime, qui ne les représente pas vraiment (du moins à mon sens)? Les paroles enrptre guillemets et italique sontles pensees de l'héroïne.**

**Bref, bonne lecture! **

**PS: un joyeux anniversaire à mon petit frère adoré qui, malheureusement, traverse une mauvaise passe. Je t'aime petit frère! _**

**Chapitre 11** : **Îles paradisiaques** **(ou pas)**

_Reverse Mountain…_

Megumi remontait la cascade avec difficulté, celle-ci n'étant qu'une étape parmi d'autres. Elle se remémorait les paroles que le vieil homme lui avait dite alors qu'elle était arrivée au Cap depuis peu, la veille, tout en maintenant au mieux son cap..

**Flash Back**

_La veille, au phare du Cap des_ _Jumeaux, en bas de Reverse Mountain…_

« Ah, enfin je suis arrivée à destination.. » soupira Megumi en observant la gigantesque montagne qui lui faisait face.

Soudain, elle entendit un choc provenant de la montagne. Surprise, elle regarda qui était responsable d'un tel vacarme, et remarqua sur la petite île à proximité une petite maison, dont un homme, pourvu d'une barbe et des cheveux blancs ainsi que de pétales, sortit avec précipitation.

« Laboon, ça suffit, maintenant ! Tu te fais déjà assez de dégâts comme ça ! » cria-t-il en direction de la masse qui s'était cognée a la montagne.

Laboon, la dite masse, était une baleine-île mesurant dans les quatre cents mètres. Entendant son nom, elle se tourna en direction du vieil homme. Elle cessa aussitôt ses coups, se posant près de lui. Il vint vers elle, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur d'elle, ce qui décontenança Megumi.

Elle attendait patiemment afin de voir ce qu'il se passait et ce que l'homme faisait et ferait une fois sorti de la baleine. Moins d'une heure plus tard, le vieil homme réapparu, se nettoyant les mains à l'aide d'une serviette. La jeune femme descendit du bateau et vint vers lui, décidée.

« Bonjour, vous habitez dans le coin ? » lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le vieil homme, n'ayant pas fait attention, sursauta légèrement quand il entendit parler derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit une femme, plutôt jeune, s'adresser à lui. Les sourcils froncés , il la laissa s'approcher de lui méfiant.

« Oui, et mon nom est Crocus.. quel est ton nom ? Demanda le dit Crocus, qui se gratta l'arrière du crâne au passage. Et tu comptes remonter la cascade, je suppose.. ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Megumi Netsu, Crocus-San… oui je compte le faire.. je me suis renseigné dans tous les endroits ou je me suis posée. Mais je suppose que je devrais avoir de meilleurs informations avec vous » suggéra la jeune femme, d'un ton calme.

« Tu n'as jamais navigué dans les eaux du coin ? Tu es de quel coin ? » questionna le vieil homme.

« Je viens d'assez loin et ouais c'est mon premier voyage en mer..» répondit elle avec un rire gêné en s'approchant de Laboon.

La baleine, méfiante, recula légèrement avant de revenir près de la jeune femme, qui lui sourit avant de poser sa main à proximité des cicatrices. Crocus les regarda, tandis que Megumi retira brusquement sa main, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Dites… non rien… commença-t-elle, hésitante avant de se raviser. Vous savez à quoi je dois m'attendre, une fois arriver de l'autre côté ? » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Crocus, qui avait remarqué son attitude étrange, lui expliqua rapidement les changements qui devraient régulièrement s'effectuer dans les mers opposés, si elle parvenait à remonter la cascade. Il lui apprit également que les îles avaient souvent leur propre climat et saison, qu'elles soient proches ou non. Il finit par lui dire que l'utilisation d'un Log Pose était nécessaire à la navigation.

Voyant que la jeune femme ignorait de quoi il parlait, il alla dans sa maison lui montrer de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un bracelet orné d'une orbe assise sur le haut et une aiguille flottant au milieu de cet orbe. Les boussoles normales ne fonctionnant pas à cause des champs magnétiques divers des îles, c'était un objet important pour ses futures expéditions.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas te laisser celui-ci.. tu devrais en trouver dans les îles les plus proches de la descente de la cascade.. » conclut le médecin.

« il n'y a pas de problème, Crocus San je comprends.. » dit Megumi en se relevant.

Elle s'étira longuement, s'étant assise à même le sol le temps des explications du vieil homme. Elle avait discuté une bonne partie de la nuit avec lui et, sans s'en rendre compte, le temps avait filé. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

« Il faut que je parte.. mais dites moi, Crocus San.. vous ne connaissez pas des pirates se faisant appeler les Rumbar ? Demanda-t-elle en remontant sur son bateau.

« Oui, je les connaissais mais.. pourquoi cette question ? lui dit Crocus, interloqué qu'elle connaisse ce nom.

« Oh, pour rien, juste une curiosité… au revoir et merci ! » éluda la jeune femme en le saluant brièvement avant de partir avec le bateau.

**Fin du Flash Back**

« _Apparemment, j'ai des nouveaux dons… Je me demande si elles vont bien.. elles doivent avoir progressé depuis le temps.._ »

La jeune femme soupira légèrement, mélancolique, avant de reprendre le contrôle du gouvernail, qui avait du mal dans la tempête qui faisait rage alors qu'elle finissait la descente. Très concentré sur son objectif, elle mit toute ses forces dans les dernières parties du travail.

Près d'une heure plus tard, elle parvint enfin de l'autre côté de Grande Line. Soulagée d'avoir réussi sans avoir de gros dégâts sur son bateau, Megumi s'affala sur le sol, admirant le ciel aux alentours. Elle finit par s'endormir quelques heures, avant d'être brusquement réveillé par une pluie fine qui devint de plus en plus forte. Rentrant dans sa cabine a toute vitesse, elle se déshabilla rapidement afin de faire sécher ses vêtements.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle arriva sur une première île, ou elle parvint à se procurer le fameux Log Pose, non sans difficultés. En effet l'île, nommée Whiskey Peaks, était un repaire de chasseurs de prime assez impressionnant.

Plusieurs d'entre eux avait tenté de la convaincre de faire la fête et de se laisser aller, chose que la jeune femme refusa avec véhémence. L'insistance de plusieurs d'entre eux énervèrent Megumi qui, cependant, fini par céder , en échange du Log Pose d'un des chasseurs si elle tenait l'alcool. Chose que les chasseurs, bon gré mal gré, acceptèrent. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'on lui servit un premier verre.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'une bonne partie des personnes participantes étaient à présent bien enivrés, ou ivres morts, Megumi, elle, restait maître de ses moyens. Elle regardait les quelques dizaines de buveurs restants boire, certains avec un peu de mal, dont le porteur du Log Pose. Elle se concentrait au maximum afin que l'alcool qu'elle buvait soit « brulé » avant qu'elle puisse le sentir. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus la concentration que demandait cet exercice lui faisait gâcher de l'énergie.

« Bon sang, je ne vais pas tenir des heures non plus… il ne reste plus grand monde courage… » pensa la jeune femme en observant des personnes s'effondrer, le regard neutre.

La chance, heureusement fut de nouveau de son côté. En effet, après encore deux longues heures, les derniers participants finirent par s'écrouler, ivres morts. À la vue des derniers soulards a demi endormis, Megumi eut un rire sardonique. Elle s'approcha du porteur du Log Pose, qu'elle réveilla sans ménagement, et tendit la main, attendant son dû. À moitié saoul, l'homme finit par lui donner sa boussole, non sans quelques réticences, qui furent vite anéantis par la flamme qu'il vit à la place du poing gauche de Megumi.

Celle-ci, après avoir récupéré sa récompense, en profita pour se servir dans les caisses des chasseurs durant leur sommeil, très profond, et repris rapidement la route en direction de la prochaine île. Elle en visita rapidement quelques-unes, avant de reprendre la route après deux semaines de brèves expéditions et de chasses aux informations.

Un regard sur la carte, alors qu'elle reprenait la mer, lui montra que la prochaine île aurait le nom de Drum. Une grimace se dessina sur ses traits fatigués. À en juger par les dessins de montagnes près de la dite île, il était fort probable que ce soit un climat hivernal, avec tout ce qui en découlait.

« _Ah, je suis dans la mouise…_ »

**To Be Continued...**

**De nouveau un petit chapitre. Je voulais le faire un peu plus long mais il est plutôt bien comme ça, au final. Je part mercredi pour une quinzaine de jours dans de la famille donc il est très peu probable que je poste d'ici là. Je vais avancer le plus qu'il m'est possible. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu! **

**À bientôt! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir ! Ne suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu.. mercredi dernier pour être exact. Mais je n'ai pu poster qu'aujourd'hui et tard, je suis navrée. De multiples soucis se sont accumulés en peu de temps (tablette décédée, tous mes chapitres sont celui ci pLus une histoire que j'ecrivais a cote envoles...) bref . J'ai du réécrire ce chapitre plusieurs fois avant d'arriver au stade final.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 12** : **Une ambiance glaciale pour un désert brûlant**

_Île de Drum…._

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Megumi avait jeté l'ancré, bon gré mal gré, dans un coin de l'île montagneuse. Malheureusement, à peine s'était elle approchée de l'île avec son climat hivernal, elle était tombée malade, affaiblie par le froid. Et comble de malchance, elle ne pourrait repartir de l'île que d'ici quatre à cinq jours encore, le temps que son Log Pose se recharge.

Depuis sa naissance, lors des saisons froides, sa santé se dégradait à vue d'œil, la laissant alitée avec une fièvre frôlant parfois les quarante-cinq degrés. Elle avait eut quelques ennuis avec sa famille et l'école , pendant ces périodes, mais cela changea quand elle atteignit l'adolescence. Peu après pris connaissance des pouvoirs dont elle était pourvue, elle avait pu apprendre à réguler sa propre température, et ainsi arrêter ces problèmes hivernaux.

Alors que Megumi était sortie sur le pont de son navire, qu'elle avait baptisée Burny Boat, elle ressassait de vieux souvenirs d'enfance, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture. Tous ces moments où elle était gravement malade, entourée de ses parents et de ses frères lui manquaient terriblement. Elle soupira légèrement, avant de frissonner, le froid s'engouffrant dans son corps à une vitesse folle.

« J'aimerais tellement revenir à mon enfance, quand tout le monde était là et avec la famille réunie.. »

Elle retourna dans sa cabine, déterminée à se réchauffer un peu, ayant perdu de la pratique avec ses années d'isolément forcé, qu'elle devait rattraper. Une fois rentrée dans sa cabine, elle se débarrassa de sa couverture mouillée, qu'elle fit sécher avant de se déshabiller pour mettre d'autres vêtements, qui eux étaient secs. Elle soupira de soulagement alors qu'elle alla dans son lit, chaud, et prit sa carte ainsi que les journaux des derniers jours, accompagné des nouveaux avis de recherches. Parmi ceux-ci il n'y avait que des hommes, excepté une certaine Laura « l'amoureuse » et la sienne. Sa prime venait de nouveau d'être augmentée suite à son apparition sur l'île précédant celle-ci.

En effet, en allant sur la dite île, elle avait découvert que les Marines, qui étaient censés protéger les habitants, avaient monté un trafic au nez et à la barbe des Amiraux qui venaient sur l'île. Du moins la plupart d'entre.. Ce trafic consistait surtout à la drogue et à la vente d'enfants de n'importe quelle race pour les plus riches du monde, tel les Dragons Célestes. Ce qui avait dégoûté la jeune femme, ce fut de réaliser que la plupart de ces enfants seraient utilisés comme objet sexuel…

Elle avait déjà eu connaissance de ce genre d'horreur dans le monde ou elle était née, ainsi que les autres qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter, mais rien n'enlevait le crime que c'était. Et c'était en ayant cette constatation dans son esprit qu'elle avait, avec bien des difficultés, put démanteler cette affaire sordide.

Elle avait pu avoir le soutien d'un jeune garçon prénommé Trescot, âgé d'environ quatorze ans, qui s'était avéré être un hybride humain/homme-poisson. Il était pourvu de nageoires jaunes à ses avant-bras, ainsi que sur sa nuque et sa peau était de couleur bleu clair avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux dorés. Sa mère, une simple humaine, était décédée depuis quelques années, laissant le jeune garçon dans une impasse, ne sachant pas qui était son père, disparu avant sa naissance. Il survivait dans la rue, l'aversion des habitants envers lui étant presque palpable.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur Trescot. Il était d'une intelligence rare et, de ce que Megumi avait pu voir, avait un gros potentiel pour les sports de combat. La situation du jeune garçon n'étant pas au beau fixe, elle lui avait proposé de la rejoindre dans son périple, ce qu'il avait accepté avec joie. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle, l'air inquiet.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda l'adolescent en prenant sur le lit de la jeune femme les avis de recherche. Vous semblez avoir plus de fièvre que tout à l'heure.. » ajouta-t-il en lisant les papiers.

« Ah.. oui, oui.. C'est juste que je pensais a ce qui s'est passé sur ton île natale… tout ça me met hors de moi… » avoua Megumi en relâchant ses poings, qu'elle avait serré sans s'en rendre compte.

« Ouais, c'est sûr, mais c'est terminé, mainte.. wouah, j'ai un avis recherche à mon nom ! » s'extasia l'adolescent, affichant un sourire montrant une lignée de dents acérées.

« Oui, je l'ai vu.. six millions de berrys ce n'est pas mal du tout.. mais je pense que tu pourras faire mieux que cela.. tu as ce qu'il faut pour te renforcer. Je vais te montrer tout ce que je sais quand je serais rétablie, Tres-Kun. » promit la jeune femme.

Trescot hocha la tête d'un air indifférent tout en regardant toujours les papiers qu'il tenait en main. En voyant l'affiche concernant Megumi, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, étonné, la regarda.

« Vous… vous avez vu votre prime ? » lui demanda-t-il, incertain.

La jeune femme soupira à l'évocation de la dite prime.

« Ouais, je l'ai vu.. soixante-huit millions, maintenant… Je ne pensais pas faire autant de vagues.. dit elle, ennuyée. Allez, files te reposer, gamin, il y aura pas mal de choses à faire, demain.. » ajouta-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

« Compris, cap'taine ! » obéit le garçon en partant se coucher, ayant posé les affaires qu'il tenait sur le bureau.

Megumi sourit en le voyant sortir de la pièce. Lasse, elle déposa au sol les papiers qu'elle avait en main. Puis, à peine allongée dans son lit, elle s'endormit.

Quelques heurs plus tard, alors que le soleil était levé depuis peu, Megumi se réveilla, en sueur et le souffle court. Un cauchemar, virulent, venait de la faire sortir de ses songes. Elle sortir lentement de son lit, voulant éviter une catastrophe. Elle se faufile dans sa douche pour une rapide toilette, sa fièvre étant toujours bien présente.

Avisant le temps plutôt clément à l'extérieur, elle se décida à se préparer pour sortir, afin de chercher un médecin dans les environs. Elle laissa un mot à son protégé, qu'elle savait toujours endormi, puis sortir, emmitouflée dans des vêtements bien épais, la capuche sur la tête.

Elle avait trouvé un village à une vingtaine de minutes du point d'ancrage de son bateau, Cocoa Weed, dont quelques habitants sortaient à peine de chez eux. La jeune femme repéra un jeune couple non loin d'elle, qui semblait inoffensif. Elle se décida à les approcher, afin de pouvoir se renseigner sur les médecins vivant le plus proche du coin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir entendu le couple lui parler de la situation de l'île, la jeune femme se mit à la recherche d'une certaine Docteure Kureha. En effet, de qui lui avait été raconté, l'île n'était plus aussi pourvu qu'avant en médecin. Et la faute en incomberait au roi régnant, Wapol, qui était loin d'être le digne successeur de son père. Il avait décidé de se garder les meilleurs médecins les Toubibs 20, tandis que les autres devaient être bannis de l'île.

Quelques années auparavant, un certain Hiluluk s'était révolté contre le roi, ce qui avait mal fini. Depuis lors, Wapol était pire concernant les docteurs. Se faire soigner par l'un de sous fifres de Wapol était très souvent synonyme de plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, tandis que Kureha , elle, faisait payer des sommes astronomiques.

Ne trouvant pas le docteur Kureha, qu'elle voulait voir, dans les villages les plus proche de son secteur, Megumi décida de se rendre du côté du coin ou vivant le médecin, le château sur les montagnes enneigés. Mais sa fièvre reprenant le dessus, elle tourna de l'œil arrivée près des montagnes…

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla trois jours plus tard, elle fut surprise de se retrouver dans son lit, un linge humide sur le front. Quand elle tourna la tête à l'entente d'un bruit de verre, elle se releva brusquement à la vue de l'auteur du bruit. C'était un petit animal à la fourrure marron affublé d'un chapeau haut de forme rose où ressortait des bois, ainsi que d'un short bordeau.

« Un… Tanuki.. » marmonna-t-elle, les yeux plissés.

**CRAC**

L'animal, qui l'avait entendu, fit tomber sa fiole de verre qui se brisa au sol. Il se tourna vers elle, légèrement tremblant et recula prestement contre la porte, entrouverte.

« JE… Je ne suis pas un Tanuki ! Je suis un renne ! » grogna le renne, se faufilant derrière la porte.

« Eh tu parles en plus ! » s'exclama Megumi, étonnée.

Elle commença à sortir de son lit mais à peine sortie elle fut prise d'un vertige qui l'obligea à se rasseoir sur son lit.

« Tu.. tu dois rester dans ton lit.. tu n'as pas encore recouvert toutes tes forces… Doctorine ne devrait plus tarder.. » conseilla le renne, s'approchant un peu de la jeune femme.

« Doctorine… c'est Kureha, c'est ça ? » questionna Megumi, incertaine.

Un hochement de tête répondit à ses affirmations, alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur Trescot et une vieille femme, la dite Docteur Kureha.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillée ? Une chance que le môme vous ait trouvé et que Chopper et moi passions dans le coin.. » dit Kureha en désignant Chopper, le renne, et Trescot.

Celui-ci, qui s'était approché de Megumi, lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans son lit, alors que des jours plus tôt elle était dehors..

Quand il était sorti de son sommeil, ce jour-là, et qu'il avait remarqué son absence, il était allé vérifier dans sa chambre où il avait trouvé le mot. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs heures, inquiet, il était parti se renseigner dans les environs, ou il savait que son maître se rendrait. Après de multiples recherches, il avait fini par aller dans des villages avant d'en ressortir en vain. Ce fut quand il s'approcha des montagnes qu'il aperçut une masse informe dans la neige, qu'il reconnut comme Megumi. Alors qu'il venait de la sortir de la neige, il vit Kureha et Chopper descendre des montagnes. Il alla les stopper afin de leur demander de l'aide pour la ramener au bateau, ignorant que c'était eux que Megumi recherchait…

Après avoir écouté son protégé raconter son récit Megumi, soulagée, se tourna vers Chopper et Kureha. Elle sortit lentement de son lit, et se mit à genoux devant eux.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup, Docteurs… je vous suis redevable.. » lança-t-elle en s'inclinant.

La vieille femme se mit à sourire tandis que Chopper, gêné, gesticulait dans tous les sens en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Megumi fit un signe de tête en direction de Trescot, qui comprit immédiatement le message. Quelques minutes plus tard, Il revint avec une besace relativement conséquent, ou le son des pièces et autres trésors tintaient joyeusement à l'intérieur, et le tendit à Kureha. Elle prit la besace et, après d'ultimes recommandations envers Megumi, sortit du bateau, accompagné de Chopper.

Lorsque deux jours plus tard le Log Pose fut de nouveau en état de marche, Megumi avait bien récupéré. Les affaires mises en ordre, Trèscot et elle prirent de nouveau la mer.

La destination qui les attendaient ? Une île désertique nommée Royaume d'Alabasta !

**To Be Continued...**

**Quelques personnages bien connus vu ou évoqués, et j'introduit un nouvel OC. Le côté "poisson" de Trescot est le poisson chirurgien. Je vous met cet information ici vu qu'il n'y a pas utilité à le cacher pour plus tard. La suite sera la le plus vite possible, vous savez déjà où se dirigé le drôle de duo.**

**À la prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir! J'ai ****_enfin _****fini d'ecrire ce chapitre. J'espère que la rentree de celles er ceux qui vont à l'ecole s'est bien passé. J'ai eu quelques complications de mon côté etant donne que ma petite dernière n'etait pas trop ok pour ce matin.. D'ou le retard de chapitre d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas mis tout ce que je pensais mettre (Vivi, Koza [?] toussa toussa..). Taille correcte de chapitre. **

**Bref bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 13** : **Chemin ensablé pour une route savonneuse** ...

_Sur la route de tous les Périls…_

« Eh, ne relâche pas ta concentration, je risque de vraiment te blesser ! Et n'ai pas peur de me donner des coups»

« JE.. Je fais ce que je peux, Shishou-San! »

Trescot, qui se tenait devant Megumi, les poings fermés, tentait tant bien que mal d'esquiver les coups que lui envoyait la jeune femme. Ils étaient sur le pont du navire, profitant du beau temps qui se faisait plus fréquent au fur et à mesure que le bateau quittait les environs de Drum.

L'entraînement était en cours depuis trois bonnes heures déjà. La chaleur étant de plus en plus présente, les deux occupant du navire étaient vêtu d'un simple débardeur et d'un pantalon léger, facilitant leurs gestes.

L'adolescent, à la vue des bras de Megumi bardés de cicatrices diverses, n'avait pu s'empêcher, au début de les fixer, un peu mal à l'aise. Et, alors qu'il fixait de nouveau l'une des plus grosses cicatrices que la jeune femme à son bras droit, reçu un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit voler jusqu'au mat. Surpris, il ne se releva pas immédiatement, attendant que le choc passe. Rapidement après , Megumi s'approcha de lui, et s'accroupi à côté de lui.

« Concentration, j'ai dit ! » soupira-t-elle en l'examinant brièvement, à l'affût d'une blessure.

« Je voudrais bien vous y voir vous… marmonna-t-il, gêné de sa défaite. Pourquoi je devrais porter ce genre de choses ? Je ne peux quasiment pas bouger avec ça.. » renchérit il en montrant ses chevilles et ses poignets, tous couvert d'un épais bracelet.

« Et pourtant ce genre de choses peuvent t'aider à améliorer ton endurance, elle te fait cruellement défaut ! Allez on recommence ! » répliqua son professeure avant de reculer pour se mettre en position de combat, vite imité par le garçon.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était en train de se coucher, Megumi, attablée à son bureau après un repas et une douche bien méritée, observait la carte, pensive. Peu de temps après, elle fut rejointe par Trescot, revigoré à après avoir pris lui aussi une douche, malgré quelques courbatures naissantes.

« Nous sommes encore loin du Royaume d'Alabasta, à votre avis ? » demanda-t-il en se posant à côté d'elle, les yeux rivés sur la carte.

« Hmmm.. Je ne pense pas.. Nous sommes sur Sandy Island déjà.. On ne devrait pas tarder à arriver dans le village de Katorea.. deux ou trois jours au plus tard.. » marmonna la jeune femme, absorbée par sa lecture.

« Et on y restera longtemps ? »

« Non, il y a une ville plus intéressante à peu de jours d'écart.. on y va juste pour récupérer des vivres et si possible des informations.. On doit te prendre de quoi te protéger de la chaleur.. j'ignore comment les hommes poissons, même de sang mêlé, réagissent à une chaleur aussi extrême que celle d'un désert.. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, compréhensif. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, brisé au bout d'un moment par Megumi, qui avait finit par se lever, éreintée.

« Allez, maintenant, au lit ! Une longue journée nous attend ! » dit elle En massant ses épaules endolories.

Après d'être souhaité une bonne nuit, chacun retourna dans sa chambre, une nuit de sommeil relativement tranquille les attendant .

_Deux jours plus tard…_

« Nous sommes enfin arrivé à Katorea.. Trescot, jette l'ancre ! On ne pourra y rester que peu de temps.. »

« Oui, compris ! »

Ravi de se dégourdir les jambes hors du bateau, le jeune garçon s'affaire à la tâche. Bien vite, il rejoint Megumi, qui tient une sacoche tintant sous les Berrys dans une main, et une cape dans l'autre. Remarquant le regard confus de son protégé, qui grattait son crâne fraîchement rasé, la jeune femme sourit.

« Je te l'ai dit, les plus gros achats nous les feront sur Nanohana.. je voudrais voir si dans le coin il pourrait y avoir des informations utiles sur Sabaody.. et également ce qu'il se passe dans ce Royaume, sait on jamais… trouve toi quelques affaires le temps que je revienne… je pense pouvoir te faire confiance quand au principe de discrétion… »

« Oui, je ferais ce qu'il faut, Shishou-San ! »

Le sourire de Megumi s'agrandit devant la détermination évidente de l'adolescent.

« Parfait alors… on se retrouve ici dans quatre heures maximum. Pas de bagarre, et rien d'inutiles, surtout ! »

Trescot hocha la tête, la cape mise dont la capuche, et partit, Berrys en poche et poignards près de ses hanches. Apres s'être assurée que son disciple était bien en route, Megumi enfila également une cape, et descendit du bateau, son arme fermement attachée contre sa hanche.

En descendant du bateau, la jeune femme soupira de bien-être à la chaleur qu'elle ressentait en étant venue dans ce désert. Même si, malgré tout, elle était soulagée d'avoir profité des deux jours précédant pour se délester un peu de sa longue chevelure, qui arrivait à présent un peu au dessus des épaules. Les yeux fermés, elle se concentra, déterminé à profiter du temps ambiant pour absorber de l'énergie, non sans aller à la chasse aux infos.

Les yeux rivés vers Burning Boat, Megumi se rendit compte que Trescot était déjà à bord, lui faisant signe depuis le pont du dit navire. La jeune femme, soulagée, rejoignit rapidement le jeune garçon, qui semblait avoir légèrement souffert de la chaleur. Des qu'elle posa un pied sur le bateau, Trescot l'emmena dans un endroit plus frais, du cote de la poupe.

Dès qu'ils furent tous les deux installés, Megumi, voyant le jeune garçon supporter en silence cette étouffante atmosphère, posa sa main sur le bras de Trescot. Une douce lueur se mit à luire alors que Megumi, concentrée, fit baisser la chaleur du corps de l'adolescent. Celui-ci, sentant la température de son corps revenir à un degré plus acceptable, releva la tête vers Megumi, reconnaissant.

« C'est plutôt étrange ce genre de choses… »

Megumi rit en l'entendant marmonner ainsi. Un paisible silence s'installa entre eux durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Trescot le brise.

« Et sinon.. vous avez appris des trucs intéressants ? »

« Ah.. ouais, plus ou moins… apparemment le roi d'Alabasta a sa popularité en berne à cause de pas mal de rumeurs… beaucoup prétendent qu'il utiliserai abusivement de la Dance Powder pour son propre compte… il y aurait aussi quelques nobles qui maltraiterai pas mal de pauvres du côté de la capitale… En plus l'une de ces familles, si ce n'est la plupart, aurait un Eternal Pose en direction de Sabaody… »

Elle finit son discours avec un regard éloquent sur son apprenti, qui comprit immédiatement le message.

« Vous comptez vous rendre à la capitale pour le voler, c'est ça ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, avant de se relever.

« Allons y… nous passerons la nuit au port de Nanohana avant de faire les plus grosses emplettes la bas.. on repartira aussi sec pour Alubarna… »

« Compris, je remonte l'ancre ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.. A peine quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à Nanohana, où ils aperçurent, dans le port, un navire de la Marine. Jurant entre ses dents, Megumi déplaça son bateau dans un endroit éloigné de celui de la Marine. Enfin, puisant dans leurs dernières réserves, les deux compagnons d'infortunes se sustentèrent avant d'aller rapidement se coucher…

Le lendemain, en milieu de matinée , ils sortirent faire leurs achats dans la ville, non sans avoir pris quelques précautions pour cacher leur identité. Bien leur en pris, car un des régiments de la Marine était de sortie. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder, Megumi et Trescot ne restaient pas longtemps devant les étals du marché, ne prenant que le nécessaire. Cependant, lors des achats divers, la jeune femme en profita pour tenter de glaner à nouveau des infos.

Après avoir terminé leurs achats, maitre et disciple retournèrent au bateau, où ils levèrent l'ancre avec empressement, la capitale du pays en objectif.. Il avait été convenu que durant leur séjour, qui ne devait pas durer plus d'une semaine, Trescot resterai sur le bateau pour s'entrainer et le surveiller. Megumi, de son côté irait voir ou se situait les nobles possédant l'Eternal Pose les intéressant et, si une occasion se présentait, aller vite le récupérer, sans heurts si possible..

Leur plan, simple au possible, se déroula sous de meilleurs hospices. En effet, la jeune femme découvrit rapidement lesquels des demeures étaient le moins bien gardé moins de trois jours après leur venue. Elle attendit deux soirs de suite avant de passer à l'action, prudente…

Ce soir là, Megumi, vêtue de vêtements sombres, sortit du bateau afin de pouvoir dérober le bien dont elle avait besoin. Arrivée près de la demeure, elle remarque deux gardes, accompagnés de deux chiens chacun. Elle alla rapidement distraire les chiens, avant d'aller assommer les gardes, préoccupés par la soudaine disparition de leurs chiens. Les maitres des lieux étant absents, elle put fouiller dans une partie des pièces, avant de trouver l'objet de sa convoitise, entreposé dans le bureau du chef des lieux. Entendant du bruit dans la maison, elle prit son butin avant de fuir via une fenêtre ouverte. Elle sauta de toit en toit avant de retourner dans le bateau, sa mission fut une réussite. Arrivée à bord, elle se changea en un éclair avant de se coucher, épuisée.

La jeune femme se réveilla alors que le soleil était levé depuis un long moment. Elle dejeuna sur le pouce et alla sur le pont ou elle vit Trescot en plein entraînement. Elle sourit en remarquant les progrès que Trescot avait fait, malgré les poids qui le retenait. Celui-ci, se sentant observé, se tourna vers Megumi. Elle leva les pouces en l'air en signe de bonne nouvelle, et alla lever l'ancre, laissant son disciple aller prendre un peu de repos, ses exercices durant depuis l'aube…

Déterminée, Megumi les fit quitter, presque à regret, Sandy Island en à peine quelques jours, ne dormant qu'une paire d'heures.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'Eternal Pose, avant de regarder la mer et ses horizons.

Prochaine étape : l'Archipel de Sabaody….

**To Be Continued...**

**Voilà on arrive à la fin de Grand Line. Je compte rallonger l'ecart de publication de une semaine à dix jours. Je souhaite en plus de cette fanfic apprendre le japonais.. et l'ecole etant de nouveau la, ca risque de devenir compliqué.**

À** la prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour! Ça ne fait pas exactement dix jours mais bon comme je viens de finir, j'en profite ! La rentrée avance tranquillement, le rythme revient petit à petit. Deux trois visages connus. Rien de plus à dire/écrire alors...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 14** : **Sauvetage imprévu**

Ça faisait une dizaine de jours que Megumi et Trescot avaient repris la mer. Grâce à l'Eternal Pose dérobée par la jeune femme, ils avaient pu ainsi éviter de s'arrêter à toutes les îles aux alentours. Ils avaient cependant du s'arrêter quelques jours à Water Seven, le bateau ayant un léger soucis au niveau du mât et devant subir quelques modifications. Ils en profitèrent pour se ravitailler, les vivres étant presque à sec. Ils repartirent rapidement, la prochaine destination n'étant plus si loin d'eux…

_Quinze_ jours _plus tard…_

« Dites, nous ne sommes plus très loin de Sabaody, n'est ce pas ? »

Megumi, les yeux fixés sur sa carte écoutait Trescot, qui s'était approché, incertain. Elle releva la tête, plissant les yeux sous le soleil aveuglant derrière son jeune disciple .

« Effectivement, ce n'est qu'une question de jours… D'ailleurs faut qu'on discute de la manière dont on va devoir procéder, las bas.. » dit elle.

Plissant les sourcils d'incompréhension, le jeune garçon attendit qu'elle poursuive, attentif.

« De ce que j'ai pu entendre quand on était à Alabasta, il y a un marché aux esclaves dans une de leur.. mangrove… » ajouta Megumi en fouillant dans sa sacoche pour en ressortir une feuille, ou était écrit ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Mais.. comment avez-vous pu apprendre tout ça.. »

« J'ai mes méthodes .. non pas ce que tu penses.. ! » Commença-t-elle avant de voir les joues de Trescot se teinter de rouge.

« Il y a beaucoup de méthodes pour soutirer des informations.. ? » demanda l'adolescent, dubitatif.

« Il y en a pas mal, ouais.. mais je n'utiliserai jamais mon corps pour ça ! répondit Megumi, catégorique. J'ai beaucoup voyagé et appris de multiples techniques. Celle-là fait partie des plus compliquées à savoir et obtenir ». Avoua-t-elle en regardant sa fiche.

Trescot hocha la tête d'un air entendu et se posa près d'elle, curieux. Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Megumi, lasse.

« Tu ne sauras rien de plus, Tres-Kun... bref… l'île des Hommes-poissons est une île sous-marine donc très difficile d'accès .. mais on peut y passer si le bateau a un revêtement spécial.. et il est possible d'enduire le bateau si on passe… là » dit elle en montrant les mangroves de la numéro cinquante à cinquante neuf.

Observant de nouveau attentivement la carte, elle grimaça légèrement.

« Hmmm… par contre nous devrons être très prudents.. dans mangroves suivantes jusqu'au soixante-neuf, il y a la zone de siège de la Marine… » marmonna-t-elle, ennuyée.

« Ça ne risque pas d'être dur de les éviter ? » demanda Trescot, dubitatif .

Megumi, pensive, jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'océan.

« Nous ferons le maximum pour ça… et pour nous occuper du revêtement, on ira au plus loin dez mangroves dangereuses.. répondit elle sur de ce qu'elle disait. Bon assez parlé, on va te changer de poids, ceux-là me semblent trop légers pour toi.. »

Trescot grommela, ennuyé de voir son maître lui proposer un nouvel entrainement, fatigué.

« On est vraiment obligé… »

« Oui, et de ce que j'ai pu entendre, il y aurait un marché aux esclave.. si on peut sauver au moins une personne.. mais faudrait vraiment éviter les grabuges.. répliqua son professeure, ennuyée. Bref commençons ! »

Après quelques jours à naviguer sur les mers, le Burny Boat parvint à destination des mangroves de Sabaody. Après un détour pour éviter les coins les plus risqués, ils arrivèrent dans la mangrove numéro cinquante deux, qui abritait une des zones navales de l'archipel. Avant de sortir du bateau, elle avait décidé, pour plus de sécurité, que Trescot et elle utiliserai une cape et montrerai le moins possible leur visage, ou élément pouvant les trahir.

Quand Megumi apprit qu'il faudrait au maximum une semaine pour recouvrir entièrement le bateau, car beaucoup de demandes, elle suggéra à Trescot d'aller faire un tour du côté des groves un à dix. Les pirates étant là bas se battant sans cesse, elle considérait que ça pouvait servir d'exercice en immersion pour son élève, et de test. Parés de leurs armes, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la zone un, où se situait le marché aux esclaves. Megumi alla voir ce qui pouvait se passer dans ce style d'endroits, et comment se passait ce genre de pratique, qu'elle jugeait répugnante.

À peine fut elle rentrée dans les recoins de la salle, elle aperçut, dans un coin reculé, une lapine, du moins ce qui y ressemblait le plus. Elle était affublée d'une fourrure couleur orangée ses oreilles plus pointues que les lapins avaient habituellement. Une longue queue touffue la distinguait de tous les lapins que la jeune femme connaissait, ainsi que ses yeux, qu'elle avait aperçut un brève instant. Elle en avait un vert et l'autre améthyste. En voyant le regard vide de la petite lapine, elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac, ayant la sensation de revivre de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle sortit rapidement de la salle, résolue à trouver un moyen de la sortir de cet endroit.

Une solution, quoi qu'elle fut, ne serait pas aisée à mettre en place. Elle envisagea de d'abord se renseigner sur elle, afin de voir si quelques personne mal intentionnés pourrait s'en prendre à elle. Dans une des zones, elle avait remarqué un bar, ou Trescot et elle se rendirent pour pouvoir s'exercer et voir ce qui pouvait se savoir sur leur prochaine destination et la petite esclave. Un homme, dénommé Rayleigh, y était régulièrement, sa femme en étant la tenancière.

Elle avait appris que la petite lapine, qui était une des rares Minks métissée lapin-renard, se nommait Violet Wilde-Hopes, était âgée à sa plus grande horreur, de tout juste douze ans. Ses parents, un père renard et la mère une lapine, était les uniques Marines Minks du coin, et du monde. Ils avaient été assassinés durant leur fonction, dans une des groves, par un groupe de pirates qui s'était allié à un clan d'esclavagistes. Le vieil homme, qui connaissait bien les parents de la petite, n'avait pas pu empêcher son emprisonnement et sa mise en esclavage . Elle y était depuis quelques mois à présent, ayant perdu toute envie de vivre, ce qui désolait l'ancien pirate.

Megumi, que l'histoire de l'enfant avait bouleversé, déclara de vouloir la sortir de ce futur sordide, de manière illégale ou non. Rayleigh, qui sourit en l'entendant parler, lui proposa son aide, un moyen d'entrer de manière discrète dans les pièces les plus importantes, ou étaient entreposé les esclaves les veilles de vente. En effet, il avait mené son enquête quelques temps auparavant, ou il avait appris qu'à la prochaine enchère, l'enfant ferait partie du lot. Megumi, soulagée de cette aide inopinée, accepta immédiatement. Cependant, elle demanda de la part du vieil homme un coup de pouce pour accélérer le revêtement de son bateau, chose qu'il comprit.

Deux jours plus tard, après d'ultimes recommandations, Megumi et Trescot, profitant de la nuit qui arrivait, partirent, vêtus de vêtements sombres, vers la salle et ses annexes. La jeune femme, qui avait bien repéré les lieux, parvint à guider son apprenti, qui avait du mal à se diriger dans la pénombre.

Arrivés près des annexes, ils furent obligés de se séparer, tant il y avait de pièces. Megumi donna à Trescot une petite flamme indolore, qu'elle avait créé, afin qu'il puisse se déplacer et chercher de son côté. Après de longues recherches infructueuses, elle finit par trouver l'endroit ou la petite hybride était isolée. Assommant les gardes aux alentours, elle rentra dans la petite salle, ou elle vit la cage qu'elle voulait. S'approchant doucement de la cage, elle vit, furieuse, que la petite avait quelques traces de blessures récentes sur son corps amaigri.

Il y avait un cadenas posé sur les portes de la petite prison, qu'elle parvint à débloquer, ne souhaitant pas utiliser abusivement ses pouvoirs. Délicatement, la jeune femme prit la petite lapine dans ses bras, sentant son corps bouillant de fièvre. Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle, sa cible sur le dos, elle entendit une sonnerie bruyante, signe qu'un intrus avait été repéré.

« Fais chier… Trescot.. »

Elle se précipita près des sorties, ou elle retrouva Trescot, qui tenait dans ses bras plus un qui marchait, accompagné de trois jeunes enfants hommes-poissons. Elle soupira légèrement avant d'opiner de la tête, compréhensive.

« Très bien. Normalement, Shaky et Rayleigh ne sont pas loin. Amène leur ces gamins ensuite reviens vite récupérer celle là. Je vais retenir ceux qui viennent. » murmura Megumi.

Trescot hocha la tête et partit précipitamment, le dernier enfant près de lui. Megumi regarda son élève partir, puis déposa délicatement la petite lapine au sol, hors des zones de combat. Peu après, elle entendit arriver un petit groupe de soldats affiliés à la Marine et aux Dragons Célestes.

Jurant dans sa barbe, Megumi se mit en position de combat, un poignard, neuf dans une main et son fouet dans l'autre. Elle se précipita dans la bataille, pressée d'en finir. L'affrontement durait depuis un bon moment quand Trescot réapparu, avant de repartir avec la petite lapine, toujours endormie. La jeune jeune femme, qui avait du mal à se concentrer avec l'enfant près d'elle, put enfin se mettre à son maximum, déterminée à vite en finir. Trescot revint vite lui prêter main forte, permettant au combat de se raccourcir.

Le nombre de soldats étant moindre à présent, Megumi décida qu'il était temps de fuir, au grand dam de son élève..

Le lendemain matin, après une courte nuit, Megumi, qui s'était occupée à soigner la jeune métisse, celle qui était la plus mal en point de ceux qu'ils avaient secouru, Trescot et elle, se reposait un peu. Dans les débuts de l'après-midi, elle se réveilla, à peu près reposée. Elle vit les trois enfants que Trescot avait sauvé jouer tranquillement dans une petite cour, derrière le bar, accompagné de Violet.

Rayleigh, qui l'avait vu arriver, lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé durant son sommeil. Il avait du convaincre, non sans mal, la petite lapine de rester aux côtés de Megumi, dont elle se méfiait. Les autres enfants, eux étaient ravi de pouvoir retrouver leur famille.

Après une brève collation, le petit groupe, déguisé de manière à ce que personne ne soit reconnu, partit en direction du bateau, qui avait été enfin recouvert. À peine arrivé à bord, les enfants coururent jouer tandis que Trescot et Megumi firent démarrer le bateau, paré pour descendre. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Megumi, un léger coup d'œil en direction de la petite Violet, qui se reposait sur le pont. Le regard posé sur la mer dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient, devenir de plus en plus sombre. Un léger frisson d'anticipation prit Megumi.

L'île des Homme-poisson n'était plus loin !

**To Be Continued...**

**Voilà alors la Violet de l'histoire vient d'une video et d'images que j'avais vu. Évidemment vu son nom les parents sont les persos principaux du film de Zootopia. Je ne sais pas si les Minks peuvent se melanger comme ça mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas. On va enfin rentrer dans le nouveau monde ! Quand cette fiction sera finie, je compte en poster une sur Yuri on Ice, que je suis en train d'écrire sur papier afin de ne pas me mélanger les pinceaux. Si ça interesse quelqu'un, ce sera un yaoi/omegaverse, donc largement different de cette histoire ci.**

**À dans dix jours!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour! Je suis la dans les temps! J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Rien de plus à dire le reste se fera en bas**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitrs 15: Un séjour aquatique **

_Île des Hommes-poissons…_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le petit groupe s'était enfui de l'Archipel Sabaody. Trescot, qui avait été blesse durant l'expédition menée pour ramener la petite Violet, venait à peine de se réveiller. Megumi, qui avait régulièrement veille sur lui le temps de son rétablissement était soulagée de le voir en meilleur forme, alors que le bateau venait d'arriver la veille au soir sur l'île. D'un commun d'accord, il avait été décidé que les enfants homme-poisson irait dans leur famille le lendemain, étant trop épuisés pour le faire aussi tard. Megumi, qui attendait que ce soit l'heure de préparer tout ce petit monde, observait ce qu'elle voyait de l'île, assise au bord du bateau, pensive.

Elle avait appris que les Hommes-poissons étaient particulièrement méprisés, en particulier du côté de Sabaody, où certains étaient vendus comme esclaves. Donc l'inverse, leur haine envers les humains devaient être plus que possible. Et elle avait besoin de passer quelques temps dans ce coin, et de chercher un pro du karaté des Hommes-poissons, qu'elle et Trescot , et probablement la petite Violet malgré son âge, apprendraient.

En pensant à la petite Violet, le cœur de Megumi se serra. Elle était restée si longtemps isolée des autres qu'elle se méfiait de tout le monde, se mettant seule dans un coin. Il faudrait sûrement beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ose de nouveau interagir avec des adultes de races humaines. La jeune femme soupira légèrement avant d'aviser l'heure. Elle fila rapidement préparer de quoi déjeuner, puis alla réveiller Trescot, qui devait s'entraîner un peu avant. Satisfaite, elle alla vers les trois enfants et leur demanda également de se lever, chose qu'ils firent avec difficulté.

Quand tout le monde fut près, et que les affaires furent assemblés, Megumi, qui avait vu que du monde commençait à affluer près du bateau, décida que c'était le bon moment pour descendre. Elle prit Violet avec elle, bien que cette dernière ne voulait pas vraiment sortir, préférant être seule.

À peine furent ils sur la terre, la place de la Thon-Corde, qu'ils furent tous assaillis, en particulier Trescot dont le sang mêlé ne laissait pas place au doute. Après quelques minutes, alors que le monde venait de plus en plus près d'eux, les trois petits hommes poissons retrouvèrent leur parents dans la foule.

« Maman ! Papaa ! »

Ceux-ci s'approchèrent, soulagés de retrouver leur enfant en vie.

« Nemo.. mon petit triton… je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir.. murmura une des mamans en serrant son fils, qui était le plus jeune des trois kidnappés. Comment.. ou l'avez-vous trouvé ? » ajouta-t-elle en direction de Megumi.

« Eh bien.. nous nous trouvions au bon endroit au bon moment… mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai sauvé.. c'est mon jeune disciple ici présent. » dit celle-ci en désignant Trescot.

Étonnés, les habitants de l'île le dévisagèrent avec plus d'insistance, faisant rougir fortement l'adolescent, qui détourna le visage, gêné. Le petit Nemo, accompagné de ses compagnons d'infortunes, s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main, souriant.

« Ouais, il nous a sauvé tous les trois.. Moby, Costy et moi. Il s'est battu contre pleins d'humains ! » dit il, admiratif.

« c'était trop cool ! Même après, avec madame Megumi ils nous défendu.. je veux apprendre à me battre comme ça ! » renchérit la petite Costy subjuguée.

« Ah bon ?! Montrez nous ! Montrez nous ! » s'exclamèrent, curieux les enfants de l'île.

Trescot, décontenancé, jeta un bref coup d'œil envers Megumi, qui hocha la tête d'un air indifférent.

« Pourquoi pas.. tu ne t'es pas encore exercé aujourd'hui.. » lança-t-elle.

Elle fit signe aux personnes aux alentours de leur laisser suffisamment d'espace, puis Trescot et elle se mirent en position de combat. Trescot bondit vers elle, pied en avant. Elle le repoussa d'un geste de la main avant de répliquer. Leur échange dura ainsi une bonne quinzaine de minutes, avant que Trescot, à bout de souffle.

« Stop.. stop, s'il vous plaît… Shishou-San.. » quémanda-t-il, se tenant les côtes.

« Tu as beaucoup progressé depuis tes débuts.. ton endurance est de mieux en mieux. » sourit la jeune femme, fière de son élève, en éteignant la flamme qui dansait au bout de sa main.

Celui-ci rit, un peu gêné par ces compliments. Enthousiastes, les enfants s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Oooh ! C'était hallucinant ! » s'extasièrent ils.

« Vous comptez rester longtemps dans le coin ? » demanda un adulte, un représentant de la police des Hommes-poissons, méfiant.

« Eh bien pour tout vous avouer.. je ne sais pas encore combien de temps on compte crécher dans le district. Je suis venir ici pour que mes élèves et moi-même puissions apprendre le karaté des Hommes-poissons.. » répondit Megumi, incertaine.

Surpris, les membres les plus âgés les regardèrent, confus. Les enfants, eux, furent ravis de savoir que le trio ne partiraient pas avant un moment.

« Dis donc il y a du grabuge, aujourd'hui.. » entendit Megumi derrière elle.

Surprise, reconnaissant une voix de femme, elle se retourna et vit effectivement une femme, plutôt grande et large. Elle avait des cheveux roses coiffés en deux grosses nattes, et une bouche particulièrement imposante, avec deux sabres accrochés à son dos. Elle était accompagné de plusieurs dizaine d'hommes. Megumi, qui pensait l'avoir déjà vu, réfléchissait a toute vitesse. Celle-ci, souriante, s'approcha de la jeune femme qui, méfiante, se mis en position, les sourcils froncés.

«Mademoiselle Laura, vous avez fini ce que vous vouliez faire ? » demanda une des habitantes.

« Oh, oui… vous avez pas mal de produits intéressants sur cette île.. » confirma la dite Lola, ce qui fit tilter Megumi.

« Ah, mais oui, je me souviens ! C'est elle ! » pensa-t-elle, étonnée.

« Mais.. vous êtes « Laura l'amoureuse », n'est ce pas ? » s'exclama-t-elle, en désignant la concernée du doigt.

Un rire tonitruant lui répondit.

« Mais bien sûr, c'est moi, Charlotte Laura, pourquoi cette question ! » ria la jeune pirate aux cheveux roses.

« Non mais.. vous ne semblez pas si cruelle.. » marmonna Megumi, un peu gênée.

« Être pirate ne veut pas toujours dire être mauvais ou emprunt de cruauté.. Megumi Netsu, Hono no Akuma.. tu en es une des preuves vivantes, toi aussi. »

« Hein !? Mais comment.. Je.. » s'étonna Megumi en voyant que Laura connaissait son nom.

« Tu as oublié que tu étais recherchée, ainsi que le gamin avec toi. Trescot, si je ne m'abuse… » répliqua Laura, en sortant de sa poche deux avis de recherche, qu'elle leur tendit.

Chacun des deux concernés prirent leur avis de recherche, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Eh, ma prime a augmenté ! ils demandent onze millions, maintenant » s'extasia l'adolescent, ravi.

« Ouais, apparemment ce qu'on a fait la haut n'est pas totalement passé inaperçu.. » grommela son professeure, en observant sa prime, qui était à présent de quatre-vingts dix-huit millions de berrys.

« J'ignore quel genre de grabuges vous avez pu causer, mais ça devait être pas mal ! En tout cas, c'est impressionnant, si continues comme ça, tu feras partie des Supernovae..» sourit Laura.

Megumi fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, ne sachant de quoi parlait son homologue.

« Tu ignores ce que sont les Supernovaes ? Et tu ne connais pas la famille Charlotte ? Big Mom ? » s'étonna Laura.

« Eh bien oui… pourquoi je devrais connaître ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Soupirant légèrement, Laura fit signe à ses subordonnées d'aller déposer leurs affaires au bateau, le temps que Megumi et elle aille au bar. Megumi, quand à elle, suggéra à Trescot de faire un peu d'exploration avec Violet, sachant la petite lapine-renarde en sécurité avec lui.

Quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le bar de l'île. S'apercevant que Laura et elle avaient le même âge, Megumi se décida à la tutoyer. Elle apprit ainsi que les Supernovaes, dont lui avait parlé la rose, étaient en fait les pirates dont la prime étaient supérieurs à cent millions. La famille Charlotte, dont Laura faisait partie, avait comme matriarche Charlotte Linlin, alias Big Mom. Elle était une des quatre Empereurs, la seule femme, les trois autres étant « Kaido aux Cent Bêtes », Shanks le roux, et Barbe Blanche, le rival de Gol D Roger, ancien roi des pirates.

Impressionnée par le pedigree de la pirate, Megumi, silencieuse, l'écouta finir ses explications concernant le nouveau monde. Qui était largement plus dangereux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, la convaincant plus que jamais qu'apprendre le karaté des Hommes-poissons ne pouvait que leur être utile. Même si il fallait pour ça en modifier quelques touches pour pouvoir l'utiliser avec son propre élément, ce que ne serait pas une mince affaire, Megumi le savait.

« Mais.. pourquoi tu as quitté l'équipage de ta mère, alors ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée, à Laura.

Le sourire de Laura s'affaissa.

« Ma mère… elle a vu que je plaisait au prince d'Erbaf, Loki. Alors elle a voulu arranger ce mariage, qui lui aurait vraiment permise d'être la reine des pirates. Et d'autres mariages encore… sauf que je les aies tous refusé. Et je suis partie de chez moi pour pouvoir me marier librement à un homme dont je serais amoureuse. Ma sœur jumelle est restée la bas.. mais un jour je reviendrais, avec celui qui sera mon mari. » dit elle, sûre d'elle.

« Ils sont puissants, dans ta famille ? Tu as l'air plutôt forte toi, déjà.. » soupira Megumi, prenant de la nourriture dans sa sacoche.

« Oh, mais moi ce n'est rien du tout à côté.. ! Mes grands frères triplés le sont vraiment dans leur genre ! Il y a même l'un d'eux qui ne devrait pas tarder à dépasser le milliard pour sa prime.. eh ça va !? »s'exclama la rose.

Megumi, qui était en train de manger, s'étouffa avec sa bouchée quand elle entendit le montant que lui disait son amie, plus que stupéfaite. Elle posa sur le comptoir les restes de ce qu'elle mangeait, ce qui fit éclater de rire Laura.

« Non, désolée mais… mon frère, celui qui a une énorme prime.. Grand frère Katakuri adore les donuts.. et c'est assez bizarre que lorsque je te parle de lui tu recracherai presque ce que tu manges.. un donut » avoua-t-elle, un brin hilare.

« Ah, ah très drôle.. » grommela Megumi, un peu vexée.

Puis elle éclata de rire avec son amie, reconnaissant l'ironie de la chose.

Quelques mois s'écoulèrent dans la tranquillité la plus totale. Durant tout ce temps, Megumi était restée sur l'île des Homme-poisson en compagnie de ses deux petits protégés. Laura et son équipage, étaient également restés quelques temps avant de partir, au sens opposé au sien. Avant de partir, Laura avait fait cadeau à Megumi d'un morceau de Vivre Card, dont Megumi avait appris l'utilisation depuis peu, de sa mère et de son Log Pose à trois flèches, lui assurant de son immense utilité. Megumi, de son côté, lui avait offert un Eternal Pose en direction de l'île de Water Seven, île qu'elle trouvait intéressante. Elle put aussi lui donner quelques explosifs.

Pendant le temps qu'ils étaient restes sur l'île des Homme-poisson, Megumi et sa petite troupe avait put, avec beaucoup d'insistance, apprendre l'art martial des Hommes-poissons. Trescot, naturellement, fut cette fois plus doué que son maître, via ses prédispositions du à sa génétique. Violet, malgré son âge, avait aussi appris quelques prises, les moins compliquées pour son âge. Megumi, quand à elle, avait pu aussi en maîtriser quelques uns, avant de les adapter à son propre élément. Tout les trois ne virent jamais les dirigeants de l'île , qui restaient souvent cloîtré chez eux.

Le seul élément étrange que Megumi avait pu voir, quelques jours pendant le séjour, fut un des capitaines du fameux Barbe Blanche, qui avait mis l'ile sous sa protection , Marco le phénix. Les sourcils froncés , elle avait gardé un œil sur lui, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était correct avec les habitants.

Le jour du départ était arrivé. Les affaires et vivres nécessaires avaient été mis dans le bateau, avec quelques affaires, tout était paré. Megumi, un peu déprimé, alla, avec ses compagnons, saluer les habitants qu'ils appréciaient. Un dernier adieu vers l'île, puis l'ancre fut remontée. Le bateau se dirigea vers la sortie. Déterminée, Megumi regarda les extérieurs, qui ne serait bientôt plus l'océan.

« Nouveau Monde, nous voilà !

**To Be Continued **

**Voilà on est à quelques chapitres (7/8 je dirais max) de la fin. Quelques personnages mentionnés, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire participer Shirahoshi et sa famille donc voilà. J'ai posté sur Wattpad le premier chapitre de ma fanfic de Yuri on Ice, si ça vous tente. Elle s'appelle "Otabek Altin et Yuri Plisetsky : leur histoire" sous mon autre pseudo NarumeInuzuka10. Je le posterai ici aussi quand Ange écarlate (je vais changer le titre d'ailleurs) sera finie. Le rythme sera d'une semaine sur deux pour publier les deux fics.**

**Donc à dans 15 jours!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou ! Je vous poste ce poste pile à temps cette fois! Je suis ravie de voir que cette fic ait l'air de plaire (1300 vues environ à ce jour!) Même si il y a peu de favori/follow/reviews (Je ne les reclame pas je considère que si vous voulez en écrire, vous le faites). Le rythme est plus facile à tenir, avoir deux fictions à gérer me va bien, finalement. D'ailleurs, l'autre fic aussi semble plaire, c'est cool :-). Chapitre coupée en deux car je ne savais vraiment pas où m'arrêter sans tout gâcher. Une référence à un mangé culte (qui appartient à son auteur A.T.). Lequel? Lisez et vous verrez ;-) .**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 16 : Un crise animalière partie 1**

_Dix jours plus tard.._

Le petit groupe venait enfin de sortir du tunnel les faisant sortir du Royaume Ryugu. Sauf que, à peine était il sortit de cet endroit, qu'il fut projeté vers d'autres problèmes. En effet, non loin après l'issue, il y avait le G-5, une des premières bases de la Marine dans le Nouveau Monde.

Megumi avait tenté de diriger le bateau assez loin, pour ne pas se faire ennuyer aussi vite. Mais même éloigné du QG, une de leur bateau les trouva. Afin de protéger Violet, encore trop jeune et inexpérimentée pour se battre, Megumi et Trescot furent obligés de se battre, utilisant le savoir acquis sur l'île des Homme-poisson.

L'affrontement dura tellement longtemps que la nuit arriva sans qu'aucun vainqueur ne soit encore présent. Mais alors que Violet sortit rapidement, et discrètement, jeter un oeil sur l'issue de la bataille, son regard fut attirée par la lune, qui était ronde. Elle s'immobilisa, les yeux dans le vague. Trescot, qui venait de la remarquer se stoppa également, inquiet.

« Non ! Megumi-Dono ! Violet, elle.. ! » s'écria-t-il en direction de Megumi.

Celle-ci, repoussant ses assaillants, se retourna à l'annonce du jeune homme, et vit ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Elle ignora ses adversaires, et se précipita vers la lapine-renarde.

« Violet ! Ferme les yeux ! Ne regarde pas la lune ! » s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de lui bloquer la vue.

Ce fut en vain, hélas. La jeune fille la repoussa violemment, tremblante. Ses yeux perdirent leurs couleurs habituelles, pour se changer en un rouge sanglant, ses pupilles en fentes. Son museau s'allongea légèrement, sa peau blanchissant de manière significative. Sa queue, plus touffue que jamais, des griffes aux bouts de ses pattes, et sa taille augmenta.

Sa transformation terminée, Violet s'avança près du navire des Marines, ignorant ses amis, qui la virent faire, bouche bée. Un sourire aux lèvres, dévoilant ses canines nouvellement acérées, elle sauta à bord du navire, agile, et tua quelques soldats, hors de contrôle.

« La forme _Su Long_ !? Trescot, je te laisse gérer la protection de Burny, je vais veiller sur Violet ! » cria Megumi en se précipitant sur la flotte ennemie.

La jeune femme, craignant qu'elle ne perde plus encore la raison, s'approcha d'elle, prudente. Voyant des Marines s'avancer vers sa protégée, qui ne les avait pas remarquer, elle courut vers eux, plusieurs kunais à chaque main. Elle les enflamma, avant de les envoyer sur les soldats, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Ils se mirent à hurler, Megumi ayant augmenté la puissance des flammes puis leur température, et s'effondrèrent.

Sans un regard pour ses victimes, Megumi chercha Violet, qu'elle avait perdue de vue. Celle-ci était plus au fond du bateau, causant des électrochocs à des Marines à proximité. Megumi farfouilla dans sa sacoche, à la recherche du produit pouvant calmer la jeune hybride, fébrile. Trescot, qui venait de rejeter les derniers soldats hors du navire, vit un Marine, de la race des Géants, s'approcher de sa professeure qui ne faisait pas attention.

« Derrière toi, Megumi-Dono ! » cria-t-il, se précipitant vers le bord, près à venir.

Surprise, Megumi se retourna, et échappa de peu à un violent coup de lance de la part du Géant, qui transperça le mat, où s'était posée la jeune femme. Soulagée d'avoir pu éviter un tel assaut, elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son premier élève, qui semblait vouloir les rejoindre.

« Ne viens surtout pas ici ! Je te fais entièrement confiance pour gérer le temps que je ramène la petite à la raison ! » ordonnait elle d'une voix forte, le voyant hésiter.

Il opina, se doutant de l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait, et recula, vigilant. Le voyant faire Megumi, soulagée, se tourna vers Violet, que le géant avait pris pour cible.

« Violet ! Fais attention ! » cria la jeune femme en fonçant vers la lapine-renarde.

Cette dernière, toujours sous l'influence de la lune, s'était retournée, et se précipita vers le géant, faisant crépiter ses poings d'énergie électrique. Elle fut rejointe par Megumi, qui se tint près d'elle. Alors que le Marine Géant s'approchait, elles coururent vers lui, poings enflammés et crepitant d'énergie électrique, pour lui mettre simultanément des coups. L'une au ventre et l'autre à la tête, faisant chuter leur ennemi, qui basculant dans l'eau, inconscient .

Débarrassé du gêneur, Megumi alla vers Violet, qui ne faisait pas attention à elle, pour pouvoir apaiser, stopper la forme Su Long. Un parchemin, censé calmer l'adolescente, en main, elle lui posa précipitamment sur le dos, assommant la petite, qui s'écroula dans ses bras.

Ignorant les Marines qui les poursuivaient, Megumi sauta, Violet revenant à sa forme originelle dans ses bras, sur le bateau. Trescot pris la petite hybride dans ses bras, alors que Megumi, qui commençait à perdre patience, retourna sur le bateau rival. Elle s'était installée sur la proue où, les mains jointes, elle se concentra brièvement, les yeux fermés. Elle les rouvrit en entendant des bruits de pas se diriger vers elle, déterminée.

«** Hi no Maho : Hakai** ! » cria-t-elle en posant ses main sur le pont du navire, avant de reculer et de sauter hors de la flotte.

La dite flotte commençait à prendre feu et à se désintégrer, faisant paniquer les soldats à l'intérieur. Trescot, qui avait posé Violet dans une chambre et vit, effaré, le spectacle qu'offrait le bateau en flammes alors que Megumi le rappela à l'ordre.

« Ce n'est pas le moment.. on doit en profiter pour filer, surveille la mer au cas où, je vais nous sortir de là … » lança-t-elle.

Elle était quand même ravie qu'ils aient pu enfin échapper aux griffes de la Marine, plus coriace que jamais. Luttant contre le sommeil, cette technique prenait beaucoup de force quand elle utilisée sans la pierre de Satan, elle se tint fermement au gouvernail.

« Je refuse d'y aller ! On devrait trouver une autre solution ! » entendit Trescot, en train de s'exercer au karaté des Hommes-poissons.

Une vingtaine de jours étaient passés depuis leur affrontement contre les Marines, qui eut pour conséquence de faire augmenter leurs avis de recherche pour Trescot et Megumi. Chacun avait son avis qui se montait à respectivement dix neuf et cent vingt-six millions de berrys. Violet avait à présent elle aussi un avis à son nom, de douze millions, chose qui inquiétait Megumi.

Elle avait appris suite à ce qu'il s'était passé que pour certaines choses elle ne pourrait certainement pas aider à chaque fois Trescot et Violet, à son plus grand désarroi. Elle avait alors voulu se renseigner dans une des îles avoisinantes, en toute discrétion, pour en ressortir avec peu d'informations. La seule solution que la jeune femme avait pu trouver ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune lapine-renarde, la rendant infernale. Elle essayait, depuis qu'elle avait connaissance de leur prochaine destination, de convaincre Megumi de dévier la trajectoire, sans succès.

Cette dernière, poursuivie sur tout le navire par la métisse, soupira avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Écoute, Vi-Chan… lui dit elle. Je sais que ne veux pas retourner sur Zô mais là je pense pas qu'il y ait d'autre moyen de t'aider. Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! ajouta-t-elle en coupant la jeune fille dans son élan. Mais j'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir te calmer ce soir-là.. et plus tu grandira, plus de sera compliqué. On trouvera quelqu'un, moi je ne pense pas pouvoir je ne connais pas ce genre de capacité.. »

Violet, qui avait encore un espoir, fut refroidie par le discours de Megumi. Furieuse, elle la bouscula avant de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre, non sans claquer violemment la porte. Trescot, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, vint voir son professeur, qui se passait le cou, fatiguée.

« Elle va avoir du mal à se calmer.. » fit il remarquer.

« Ouais mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement, Zou ne doit plus être très loin, à présent.. une bestiole de cette taille se remarque.. bon on se remet à l'entraînement ? » proposa la jeune femme à son disciple.

Ce dernier acquiesça, bien qu'un peu fatigué, et se mit en position, les poings levés.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après une séance intense qui avait fini par épuiser le jeune homme-poisson, qui était allé se rafraîchir, avant de se reposer un peu. Violet, toujours de mauvaise humeur, était sortie de sa tanière, et était montée tout en haut, veillant sur les alentours. Megumi, quand à elle, observait au loin, malgré le nuit qui tombait, empêchant toute visibilité.

Elle était impressionné de voir à quel point Trescot et Violet avaient changé, et changé sa vie. Respectivement âgés de quinze et treize ans, ils avaient fait de constant progrès en arts martiaux, et seraient probablement très puissants, en grandissant. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle s'attachait à eux. Ce qui rendait plus dur le jour où elle devrait s'en aller pour revenir d'où elle venait, si elle y parvenait. Et alors qu'elle était sur ces pensées moroses, elle entendit Violet, perchée en hauteur, l'appeler d'une voix forte, la faisant relever la tête.

« Hey, Megumi ! J'aperçois Zô! À bâbord ! » prévint la jeune lapine-renarde.

Sourcils froncés, Megumi regarda dans la direction indiquée, dubitative, ne voyant qu'une énorme masse, qui semblait bouger. Elle avait entendu dire que Zou était sur une énorme bête mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était..

« Oui c'est bien ce que vous pensez… un éléphant géant.. Zunech. L'île de Zô est sur lui. dit Trescot, qui venait d'arriver, propre. J'ai entendu quelques pirates en parler quand j'étais gamin.. » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air abasourdie de la capitaine de navire.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas en parler avant parce que… » fit Megumi, un brin fâchée.

« J'avais zappé, c'est en le voyant que ça m'est revenu… » s'excusa le jeune homme, ennuyé.

Violet, descendue entre temps, vint les voir, intriguée.

« Et maintenant, on est censé y aller comment ? Et pour s'approcher ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On va d'abord aller le plus près et quand on verra mieux on trouvera bien une idée.. conclut Megumi après un court instant de réflexion. Trescot, au gouvernail ! »

« Oui, compris ! »

L'éléphant n'étant pas trop loin d'eux, ils purent s'en approcher assez rapidement, attachant le bateau à une patte du mastodonte. Cependant, pour des raisons pratiques et sécuritaires, il fut décidé que la montée sur l'île se ferait le lendemain matin, l'obscurité étant bien présente, ainsi que la fatigue.

Le lendemain, en milieu de matinée, Megumi et ses deux compères, levés depuis un moment, observaient, attentifs, Zunshesh. Tenter d'accrocher quoi que ce soit sur la peau de l'animal serait inutile et dangereux. Puis, se remémorant quelque chose, Megumi se précipita dans sa cabine, fébrile, pour en ressortir tout aussi vite, avec une petite boîte. Intrigués, Trescot et Violet observèrent la boîte, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Ils furent décontenancés lorsque leur ainée sorti une simple capsule, de couleur blanche et rouge.

« Mais qu'est ce que… » dirent ils.

« Une bonne amie à moi m'a passé quelques affaires de ce genre.. Ce style d'objets est très courant chez elle… » raconta brièvement Megumi en appuyant sur la capsule avant de la jeter à même le sol.

« _Pouf_ »

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, les deux métis virent apparaître devant eux, à la place de la capsule, une sorte de véhicule, pourvu de ventouses, ressemblant à un lézard. Il était assez grand pour contenir quatre voire cinq personnes de taille normale, et avait un C dessiné sur le côté, tandis que de l'autre il y avait écrit_** « Capsule Corp. ».**_ Megumi soupira, voyant leur air surpris.

« Je ne voulais pas utiliser ce genre de véhicule, ici, mais on a pas vraiment le choix.. nous devons absolument aller sur cette île. Je tiens à ce qu'on puisse trouver quelqu'un pour t'aider, Violet. » précisait elle.

Elle leur expliqua comment fonctionnait l'engin, avant que tout le monde aille à l'intérieur. N'ayant pas utiliser ce genre de technologie depuis un peu plus de trois ans, Megumi mit un peu de temps à démarrer l'engin. Puis, finalement, il s'alluma, leur permettant de remonter la peau de l'éléphant facilement et relativement vite.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, la jeune femme réduisait de nouveau en capsule le véhicule, avant de le mettre dans sa poche, faisant signe à ses compagnons de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Avancer s'avérait plus galère qu'il n'y paraissait. La peau de l'éléphant étant particulièrement rude et pas vraiment fait pour ce genre de situation, Megumi, Trescot et Violet eurent du mal à avancer.

Ils avancèrent depuis plusieurs heures, l'après-midi étant déjà bien entamée, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la forêt de la Baleine. Megumi, méfiante, s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, semblant chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Étonné, Trescot l'interrogea du regard, comprenant qu'il fallait du silence à son capitaine. Megumi leur fit signe de s'approcher d'elle, avant de jeter un œil derrière elle. Elle soupira légèrement, inquiète.

« Je pense que nous sommes suivi.. leur murmura-t-elle. La forêt est beaucoup trop calme.. »

Elle se retourna brusquement, tendit sa main en hauteur, afin de stopper une petite bombe venant vers eux, qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Une main dans sa sacoche, l'autre tendu devant elle, prudente, elle fit signe à Trescot et Violet de se préparer, craignant une attaque.

Attaque qui arriva vite. Peu après qu'elle ait stoppé la bombe, un Minks Jaguar apparut des arbres, et quatre autres Minks sortirent de la forêt. Megumi sortit quatre Kunais enflammés, qu'elle lança en direction des Minks les plus près d'elle. Ils l'évitèrent facilement mais alors qu'ils fonçaient tous vers eux, l'un d'eux, une Minks-Renne femelle, les stoppa, surprise.

« Mais… c'est.. Violet ? Violet Wilde-Hopps ? »

**To Be Continued...**

**Ouaip, Dragon Ball pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas (Mdr). J'ai fait quelques modifications sur des appellations et des mystères en plus pour vous. La suite sera dans deux semaines, j'ai déjà bien avancé! On se retrouve (pour ceux qui suivent) sur Yuri on Ice la semaine prochaine! Si ce n'était pas le cas à dans deux semaines!**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plus!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour** ! **J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Ici c'est les vacances pour les petits monstres ça me déprime. Chapitre plus long que d'habitude, l'inspiration revient bien! Bon courage à ceux qui travaillent! On se voit en bas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 Crise animalière (2)**

« HEIN !? Tu en es sûr, Milky ? s'écrièrent les deux primates du groupe, stupéfaits.

« Mais.. Elle est grande, non ? » fit le Minks-Taureau, dubitatif.

La dénommée Milky soupira, dépitée.

« Ça doit faire près de neuf que nous ne les avons pas vus.. alors forcément elle a dû grandir, Rudy, Keith, Black.. dit elle à ses compagnons. Pedro, tu en penses quoi ? » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le jaguar, qui s'était approché.

Celui-ci vint près de la lapine-renarde, qui se cramponnait légèrement à Megumi, oreilles baissés en arrière et les yeux levés vers lui, curieuse. Après un moment à l'observer, silencieux, le jaguar se mit à sourire, rassurant.

« Tu es bien la fille de Nick Wilde et Judy Hopps.. » fit il, sûr de lui.

Surprise que le Minks connaissent ses parents, Violet hocha la tête. La Minks Renne, émue, sourit, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

« Comme tu as grandi… On a entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents mais… » commença-t-elle.

« Oui et vous n'avez rien fait ! Vous nous avez laissé tomber ! Juste parce que mes parents ne voulaient pas faire comme _vous_ ! » la coupa l'adolescente, furieuse.

Surpris, tous les Minks présent l'écoutèrent parler de ce qui lui était arrivée, un peu honteux car ce qu'elle disait, malheureusement, n'était pas dénué de sens. Megumi, voyant sa protégée au bord des larmes, s'approcha d'elle, suivi de Trescot qui fusilla les Minks du regard.

« Mais.. pourquoi vous êtes partis.. ? » demanda Trescot, à Violet, curieux.

Celle-ci serra plus fort Megumi, observant les Minks, qui gardèrent la tête baissé, excepté Pedro, honteux.

« Avant ma naissance, et même après, les unions _inter-espèces_ n'étaient pas très courant et mal vue.. commença la lapine-renarde. Quand je suis née, mes parents, même si ils faisaient partis des Gardiens les plus doués, ont eux beaucoup de soucis. Et on m'a pas mal embêté, parce que je suis différente. Et un jour, un des gamins qui m'embêtait le plus m'avait tellement brutalisée que je n'avais pas pu bouger. Et mes parents ont dû me chercher alors que c'était le moment où Zunech arrosait toute l'île. On a failli mourir tous les trois et ma mère a perdu mon petit frère sans pouvoir le mettre au monde. On est parti dès le lendemain.. »

« Et ce fut un de mes plus grands regrets.. » fit une voix derrière elle.

Les poings serrés, perdus dans ses souvenirs, elle n'entendit pas arriver d'autres habitants de l'île, dont un Mink Chien, plutôt grand, avec des lunettes de soleil. Surpris, les Gardiens se retournèrent.

« Duc Inuarashi.. que faites vous ici » s'étonna Keith.

« Les rumeurs vont vite, dans le coin.. » remarqua Pedro.

Le dit Inuarashi s'avança, pour s'accroupir près de Violet, qui l'observait, un peu méfiante, avant de se calmer, semblant se souvenir qui il était.

« L'oncle Chien.. vous étiez souvent avec mon père.. » se rappella-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers Megumi.

« Venez avec moi, nous allons discuter dans un endroit plus.. propice.. dit il en faisant savoir aux gardiens que leur présence n'était plus nécessaire. L'Homme-Poisson est également la bienvenue.. »

Megumi hocha la tête et fit signe à Violet et Trescot de venir.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir traversé la forêt de la Baleine, ils arrivèrent dans le village du Corbeau, alias Crow. Ils entrèrent dans une demeure, celle de Inuarashi, tandis que dehors, le trio vit plusieurs Minks, qui semblaient s'entraîner d'arrache pieds. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir dans le salon, qui était plutôt grand, alors qu'une servante, une Mink-Panda leur apporta de quoi boire.

« Ses parents seraient décédés il y a plus d'une année.. où l'avez-vous trouvée ? » s'informa-t-il, alors qu'il remercia silencieusement la Mink.

« Dans le marché aux esclaves, à Sabaody… elle était une des prochaines à être vendu, j'ai voulu empêcher ça.. répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. C'est une petite très prometteuse. »

Inuarashi sourit amèrement en entendant la réponse donnée.

« Oui elle avait le même caractère bien trempé de sa mère, petite.. soupira-t-il. J'aurais dû empêcher plus sévèrement ces gamins de t'importuner, je suis vraiment désolé.. »

Violet, qui voyait bien à quel point il regrettait, avait presque envie de lui pardonner.. mais à la place, ayant besoin de temps pour ça, elle lui tapota silencieusement le bras. Relevant la tête, le Duc sourit, révélant ses canines pointus.

« Pourquoi être venus sur cette île, alors ? » lança-t-il en direction de Megumi.

Celle-ci lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé, près d'un mois auparavant, n'omettant aucun détails. Elle ne se stoppait que pour se désaltérer.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur vos manières de faire.. conclu la jeune femme. Mais si il faut rester ici longtemps, je le ferais. Sa santé passe avant mes objectifs de destination. Maîtriser ne serait ce qu'un peu la forme Su Long lui serait bénéfique »

Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme parlait, le Mink Chien, opina, pensif, alors que dehors, un fracas assourdissant se fit entendre. Surpris, Violet et Trescot commencèrent à se lever, avant de vite se rassoir sous le regard noir de Megumi. Inuarashi s'avança à la fenêtre et soupira.

« Encore eux… ce n'est pas possible.. Va me les chercher, s'il te plaît.. » annonça-t-il à une ombre , posté près de la demeure.

Le Mink Taureau, la dite ombre, hocha la tête et partir, indifférent aux regards incompris de Trescot, Megumi et Violet.

« Mais, euh.. il y a un problème ? » lâcha Megumi, choquant les Minks présents.

Inuarashi la regarda brièvement et soupira, comme fatigué.

« On a quelques ennuis avec deux des nôtres et.. disons que l'adolescence ne leur réussi pas vraiment... expliqua-t-il. Vous comptez vous rendre où, après avoir séjourné ici ? »

« Oh.. eh bien.. j'ai eu quelques échos comme quoi il y aurait un pays ou une île où vivraient des ninjas et des samouraïs.. avoua-t-elle en se grattant la tête, gênée. Mais plus j'essaye de me renseigner, plus j'ai l'impression que ça ne doit être qu'une rumeur ou une légende.»

Comprenant de quelle endroit la jeune femme parlait, le Mink-Chien secoua la tête.

« Non. Ce dont tu me parles existe bel et bien.. Il s'agit du pays nommé Wano ou plus communément Wano no Kuni.. Je connais très bien ce coin.. » dit il.

« Ah, bon ?! Génial ! Mais.. comment ? » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Disons qu'avec mon.. homologue , Nekomamushi, nous avons servi une famille assez importante, là bas.. mais maintenant… À vous voilà, Amadeus, Salieri. » commença le Duc avant de se stopper en voyant trois silhouettes s'avancer vers lui.

Megumi se tourna du côté ou il parlait, à l'entrée de la pièce, curieuse. Il y avait, en plus du taureau, qui semblait de mauvais humeur en tenant ses fugitifs, deux Mink loups, âgés de dix-huit ans, qui les regardaient, furieux. Le taureau les lâcha brusquement, les faisant vaciller. L'un des deux, un loup blanc avec une chevelure de couleur sombre, désordonnée avec une mèche devant son œil droit, grogna, furieux. L'autre, probablement son frère lui ressemblant beaucoup mais avec les couleurs inversés, resta, quand à lui, silencieux, les babines retroussées, révélant des crocs acérées.

« Hey ! Doucement, le cornu ! » râla le blanc, ses yeux dorés brillants de colère.

« Si j'étais toi, je resterai silencieux, Amadeus. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, Salieri ! » gronda Inuarashi, faisant baisser les oreilles du second.

Le dénommé Amadeus, lui, refusa de se soumettre, regardant droit dans les yeux le Duc, qui soupira.

« Megumi, je vous présente Amadeus et Salieri Wolfgang.. présenta le Duc en montrant les deux loups. Qu'ont-ils fait, cette fois ? » ajouta-t-il en direction du Mink-Taureau.

« Apparemment, ils se faisaient chier et se sont dit que ce serait _ingénieux_, même _cool_, de sauter à travers les arbres et au-dessus des habitations les plus fragiles.. » raconta le Taureau. Par chance, personne n'a été blessé, mais il y a des dégâts.»

« Ça va, c'est pas la mort, non plus... » grommela Amadeus.

Inuarashi, qui l'avait entendu, se tourna vers lui, le regard noir.

« Sauf qu'à force de faire vos _bêtises_, ça va mal finir ! répliqua-t-il, glacial. Tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé, à la dernière énorme « _bêtise_ » que vous avez fait ? »

Le regard sombre, les poings serrés, le loup blanc resta muet, détournant la tête. Megumi, voyant que Trescot et Violet comptaient demander plus d'explications, posa ses mains sur l'épaule de chacun. Surpris, ils la dévisagèrent alors qu'elle secoua la tête avant de leur montrer le loup, qui tremblait légèrement.

« Maintenant, il faut réparer les dégâts mais il va falloir.. » réfléchit Inuarashi en regardant Megumi, une idée lui venant en tête.

Fronçant les sourcils, Megumi opina, se demandant à quel genre de traquenard il pouvait y avoir dedans dans la cervelle du Roi de l'Aurore. Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, le Minks Chien, rigola, son rire ressemblant à un aboiement.

« Tu as besoin de quelqu'un maîtrisant un minimum la forme Su Long, n'est ce pas ? questionna Inuarashi. C'est bien ce que tu souhaites pour Violet ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, avant de se rendre compte ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Attendez, vous voulez.. » suggéra-t-elle, incertaine.

« C'est ça. Amadeus vous accompagnera pour votre périple. Il servira de professeur à la petite » affirma le Duc, sûr de lui.

« _Hein_ !? Mais tu délires grave le vieux ! » lâchait, scandalisé, le dit Amadeus.

« Pas du tout au contraire ! Je suis parfaitement maître de mes moyens ! rétorqua le Roi. Et ton frère fera de même avec un élève que je lui désignerai.. »

« Mais.. pourquoi tu m'en file pas un ici alors ! Pas besoin que je parte gérer Poil de Carotte ! » s'exclama le loup, ignorant l'expression scandalisé de Megumi et Trescot.

Violet, furieuse, s'approcha de lui, avant de lui mettre, rapide, un coup sur la tête. Grognant et se frottant la tête, il fusilla du regard la lapine-renarde, qui en fit de même.

« T'as un problème avec moi, peut être ? » cracha Violet, acide.

« J'aime pas les morveuses c'est comme ça et le baby sitting très peu pour moi.. » répliqua Amadeus.

« Bon, c'est bon on est pas dans une cour de récréation, Violet ! déclara Megumi avant que sa protégée ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Amadeus. Fais pas trop le malin non plus, en mer tu ne vaudra pas grand-chose si tu ouvres tant la gueule ! »

Vexé, le jeune loup fonça vers la jeune femme, qui l'évita aisément, avant de se baisser pour effectuer une glissade, qui fit tomber le loup. Pris au dépourvu, il se releva, avant de voir, devant lui, une flamme de petite taille voleter dans la main de son adversaire. Il déglutit, le feu et la chaleur étant une des rares faiblesses des Minks.

« Bon, tu es calmé, alors ? soupira la jeune femme. Je suis d'accord avec vous, Inuarashi-San. Il vient avec nous. Tu devrais plus réfléchir avant d'agir, le louveteau.. »

Ce dernier ne dit rien, surprenant son frère, qui le savait particulièrement virulent et bruyant.

« Mais.. pourquoi lui et pas moi ? demanda Salieri. Et pourquoi on ne peut pas y aller ensemble ? »

« Je pense que vous séparer un peu vous fera le plus grand bien. » Répondit Inuarashi en le voyant rougir légèrement, honteux.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce, rompu au bout de quelques minutes par Megumi, qui se releva, faisant tourner les têtes vers elles.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais.. Amadeus, c'est ça ? fit elle au loup blanc, qui opina. Dans trois jours on part de là. Ça te donne largement le temps d'aider à tout réparer et à t'excuser auprès des villageois. Non, t'as pas vraiment le choix ! » ajoute-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Inuarashi, un sourire aux lèvres regarda le loup, avec son frère, sortir faire ce que la jeune femme avait suggéré.

« Tout de même.. ce petit a de bonnes chances de filer droit, à présent.. » murmura-t-il, soulagé.

Megumi haussa les épaules, avant de faire signe à ses deux protégés de sortir, afin d'aider le village, ce qu'ils firent. Puis elle se tourna vers le Duc, l'air sérieuse.

« Bon.. maintenant, j'ai besoin que vous me dites le maximum de choses sur Wano.. s'il vous plaît. » dit elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les trois jours s'étaient rapidement écoulés.. Comme convenu, les deux loups avaient aidés à réparer les dégâts qu'ils avaient causé, accompagné par Trescot, qui s'ennuyait. Violet, trop jeune pour ce genre de travaux, avait fini par sympathiser avec une petite lapine blanche, du nom de Carott, âgée de dix ans. Megumi, pendant ce temps, avait pu, grâce à Inuarashi se faire un chemin sur sa carte lui permettant de naviguer sans trop de problème jusqu'à Wano. Et glaner des informations sur la manière de faire du coin et autres.

C'était enfin l'heure du départ. Megumi mettait les dernières affaires nécessaires à leur voyage dans le bateau, à l'aide d'un système consistant à utiliser un bac relié une corde. Trescot, qui par avance avait fait ses adieux, était déjà sur le navire, prêt à tout réceptionner. Le duo étant bien organisé, l'exercice ne prit que peu de temps. Voyant que tout était prêt, la jeune femme alla voir Inuarashi, accompagné de Amadeus et Violet. Arrivée devant lui, elle s'inclina, imitée par Violet et, avec un temps de retard, Amadeus.

« Je vous remercie de votre accueil, Inuarashi-San.. Je vous promets de prendre soin de Amadeus le temps qu'il sera parmi nous.. » dit elle.

« … Merci, le vieux. Je ne ferais pas honte à notre village ! » s'exclama le loup avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête de la part de Megumi, qui n'aimait pas sa façon de parler aux gradés.

Il la fusilla du regard alors qu'Inuarashi, hilare, la vit faire.

« Soyez prudents, surtout.. et Violet, tiens, prends ceci.. » fit il en tendant une petite boîte à la lapine-renarde, surprise.

Elle découvrit, les larmes au yeux, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Une dizaine de photos de ses parents jeunes, puis adultes, étaient toutes disposées dans un album, épais. Il y avait également un médaillon, où subsistait une photo d'elle, bébé, avec son père et sa mère. Puis, enfin, deux poignards, d'excellentes qualités, les armes de sa mère et le journal de son père, qui avait marqué dedans toutes les combines qu'il utilisa de son vivant. Inuarashi sortit de sa poche autre chose. Un journal, celui de sa mère, cette fois.

« J'ai reçu tout cela quelques mois avant la mort de tes parents.. avoua-t-il. Il y a une lettre qui explique tout. »

La lapine-renarde, qui avait du mal à parler tant l'émotion était palpable, hocha la tête avant d'enlacer brièvement le Mink-Chien, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Puis elle le salua avant de se précipiter au bateau, ne voulant pas être vu en train de pleurer. Elle fut rejointe par Amadeus, qui en avait fini avec les adieux, lui aussi. Un bref coup d'oeil en leur direction puis Megumi regarda le Duc.

« Vous direz au revoir à Nekomamushi-San pour nous ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'élancer, elle aussi, vers Burny, le bateau.

Elle le vit brièvement hocher la tête, avant d'atterrir sur le pont. Un dernier au revoir de l'équipe, qui avait détacher la flotte de Zunech, à l'île, puis ils mirent les voiles.

Prochaine destination : **_Wano no Kuni_** !

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Voilà la partie Wano débutera au prochain chapitre, normalement. Il y aura quelques modifications par rapport au manga, mais rien de bien fou. J'espère que ça vous a plu! On se retrouve lundi et jeudi prochain pour le Otayuri (pour ceux qui suivent) sinon...**

**À dans deux semaines!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou! C'est enfin la rentrée ! Un peu de calme dans la maison ça va faire du bien! J'ai cru ne pas pouvoir sortir le chapitre à temps, mais finalement j'ai réussi ! On entre dans l'avant dernière partie de la fic. Même si ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de transition. Bref rien de plus à dire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Ambiance brûlante au Pays des Ninjas**

_Mer Chaubouillante …_

« Hey, Tres-Kun ! Tout se passe bien, là haut ? »

«La chaleur est moins étouffante, maintenant.. même si Amadeus et Violet ont toujours du mal.. »

La jeune femme, assise en tailleur et les mains au sol, dans la coque du bateau, hocha la tête vers son jeune élève, qui remontait à la surveillance des alentours de la mer.

Près de trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ de l'île de Zou, accompagné d'un nouvel élément, Amadeus Wolfgang, un Loup-Mink. Si l'entente entre les deux jeunes hommes était plutôt cordial, ce n'était pas le cas entre les deux Minks, qui se disputaient sans cesse, disputes souvent provoqués par le Loup Mink.

Ce dernier devait apprendre, ordre et punition du Duc Inuarashi, à la jeune lapine-renarde a contrôler l'Electro, technique propre aux Minks, ainsi que gérer la forme Su Long. Malheureusement, la jeune hybride avait du mal à se faire aux méthodes encore moins orthodoxes que celles de Megumi. Elle n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps chez les siens pour comprendre les habitudes de son congénère, qui se moquait d'elle.

Megumi, soupira légèrement, ennuyée de la manière dont se déroulait le voyage de part ces disputes incessantes. La chaleur avoisinante des derniers jours, dans un sens, leur permettait de cesser de se chiffonner pour rien, étant donner qu'ils étaient trop épuisés pour le faire. Ils avaient dû également se confiner dans les endroits les plus frais du bateau. En effet , depuis quelques jours, la flotte traversait la Mer Chaubouillante, particulièrement éprouvante pour les Minks, que ne supportait pas la chaleur.

Et c'était pour cette raison que la jeune femme s'était confinée dans la coque. Elle tentait, via ses capacités, d'absorber le plus de chaleur possible, afin de faciliter au mieux le trajet de ses compagnons. Elle secoua la tête, souhaitant chasser les pensées parasites qui envahissaient son esprit, ainsi que la fatigue. Elle craignait d'arriver à sa limite, de ne plus pouvoir contenir quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution pour ce cas de figure, elle entendit quelqu'un descendre d'un pas léger.

« Remonte, Vi-Chan.. Il fait trop chaud pour toi.. Trescot m'a dit que tu n'étais pas en forme..» ordonna-t-elle, ayant reconnu la lapine-renarde.

« M..Mais.. ça va, je supporte.. je dois bien pouvoir aider, non.. » grommela la concernée, à mi-chemin dans les escaliers.

« Eh ben.. va en haut du mat, peut être que la chaleur est moins étouffante là-bas tu en profitera pour surveiller les horizons… comment va Amadeus ? » suggéra Megumi, les yeux résolument tourné vers le sol, sentant la chaleur affluer dans son corps.

« Oh, euh.. pas trop bien.. il a plus de mal que moi… » avoua l'adolescente.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, compréhensive, avant de faire signe à la seconde de remonter suivre les consignes, ce qu'elle fit…

_Quelques jours plus tard.._

« Enfin ! Nous sommes enfin sorti de cet enfer.. » marmonna Amadeus, en voyant derrière lui, fourrure au vent, les vestiges de la mer Chaubouillante.

« Ouais bah si tu pouvais te rendre utile maintenant ce serait cool.. » répliqua Violet, qui était perchée du côté du mat.

« Bon, un peu de silence, je vous prie, vos crêpages de chignon, ça va bien cinq minutes ! » rétorqua Megumi, elle-même en hauteur, près des voiles.

Les mains tendus vers les voiles, elle profitait d'être enfin à l'extérieur après plusieurs jours isolée. Elle avait pu, avec bien des difficultés, empêcher que trop de chaleur remonte dans le bateau, le maintenant à une température plus supportable. À présent, luttant contre le sommeil, elle « relâchait » une partie de la chaleur, la transformant en vent chaud, afin d'accélérer plus encore la rapidité du bateau pour fuir la chaleur.

Après de longues heures à procéder ainsi, elle put enfin abaisser les bras, tremblante, dégoulinante de sueur. Elle observa, assise sur le mât, la mer qui avait retrouvé sa fraîcheur et sa couleur bleutée habituelle. Elle entendit, en bas, la petite Violet l'appeler, elle était elle-même descendue depuis un bon moment pour prêter main forte aux garçons, afin de venir aux nouvelles. Prestement, elle sauta du mât, atterrissant sans mal près de la lapine-renarde, estomaquée.

« Un problème ? » dit elle en la regardant.

« Oh, euh… non, non.. 'fin si ! Ils ont fini de tout ranger dans la cale. » répondit l'adolescente.

« Parfait alors ! sourit Megumi. Bon je vais vite prendre une bonne douche et je file me reposer un peu, ok ? Je préviens les autres et en mon absence ce sera Tres-Kun qui gère. Je leur dis aussi. » ajouta-t-elle avant que sa protégée ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Cette dernière acquiesça, avant de la regarder partir, silencieuse..

Après avoir prévenu et expliqué aux occupants restant du bateau ses futures projets, Megumi alla dans sa cabine, ou elle allait pouvoir se poser un peu. Arrivée à la douche, ou l'eau coulait doucement, tiède, la jeune femme resta assise à même le sol, profitant d'être seule. Elle ressentait encore les contrecoups des jours précédents, et avait encore une bonne partie de la chaleur qu'elle avait absorbée en elle. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, elle se savonna et se rinça rapidement, pour se rhabiller tout aussi vite, séchant automatiquement, un des contrecoups de son « trop plein" de chaleur. Finalement elle s'affala dans son lit pour directement s'y endormir…

Pendant ce temps, sur le pont du navire, Violet et Trescot, profitant du calme ambiant de la mer, avaient décidé de s'amuser un peu pour l'un, tandis que l'adolescente alla regarder les affaires, celles de ses parents, que lui avait donné Inuarashi. Le Loup Mink ne souhaitant pas particulièrement les suivre dans leur délire avait décidé lui de monter en haut du mât afin de veiller, en quête d'indices ou d'une île quelconque. Les deux plus jeunes, eux, après s'être détendu un bon moment, s'exercèrent un peu, la petite lapine ne souhaitait pas se relâcher. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Amadeus proposa aux deux autres de s'entraîner mutuellement, ce qui fut accepté par ses compagnons..

Près d'une douzaine d'heures plus tard, alors que soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez, Megumi sortit de sa tanière, en bien meilleur forme. Elle fut surprise, alors qu'elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre, de voir qu'elle avait beaucoup plus dormi que ce qu'elle envisageait. Et soulagée de voir le bateau en bon état, et silencieux vu l'heure matinal.

Elle alla se préparer de quoi se sustenter, avant d'aller s'entraîner un peu seule, profitant d'être seule, la mer à perte de vue. Au bout d'une bonne heure, satisfaite de ses progrès, aussi infimes fut ils, elle alla se laver pour ensuite préparer le petit déjeuner du trio toujours endormi. Elle était retournée dans sa cabine pour récupérer les papiers sur lesquelles elle avait marqué des infos pouvant, lui être utile pour Wano, lors de leur séjour à Zou.

Alors qu'elle était installée sur le pont, concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait, une mouette, transportant le journal arriva près d'elle. Le volatile s'envola immédiatement après que la jeune femme lui ai donné l'argent qu'il attendait, la laissant seule avec sa lecture. Elle ne vit rien de particulier, si ce n'est qu'un garçon, à peu près du même âge que le Loup Mink, faisait pas mal parler de lui, malgré sa notoriété à peine acquise. Elle lut brièvement le nom de l'intéressé.. Ace aux Poings Ardents.. ce nom ne lui disait pas grand-chose, et la photo sur son avis de recherche non plus..

« Il a l'air intéressant... et mignon.. » se dit elle, avant de sentir ses joues se colorer durant sa dernière constatation, effarée.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le Loup Mink, qui était levé depuis peu, venu la rejoindre, curieux.

«Salut.. Vous avez des nouvelles intéressantes ? » demanda-t-il en croquant dans un fruit, qu'il avait pris dans la cuisine.

« Eh bien.. regarde par toi-même.. fit elle en lui tendant le journal. Tu es le seul debout ? »

Amadeus confirma avant de prendre le journal, la remerciant d'un signe de tête. Megumi se releva doucement avant de s'étirer, ses muscles commençaient à s'engourdir à rester dans la même position. Elle eut un léger frisson, sentant que l'atmosphère changeait, presque de manière fourbe.

Sourcils froncés, elle jeta un coup d'œil en l'air, avant d'aller rapidement à l'avant du navire, inquiète.

« Merde, déjà.. grommela-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le loup. Amadeus, nous allons approcher de la tempête qui fait barrage à Wano ! Va prévenir les autres de se préparer pour parer à la moindre catastrophe !»

« Ouais, pigé.. »

Le Loup Mink, ayant bien vu l'urgence dans le regard de la jeune femme, se précipita vers les chambres, tandis que la jeune femme alla rapidement déposer ses affaires dans sa cabine. Une fois que ce fut fait, juste à temps car la pluie commençait déjà à tomber, elle rejoignit ses compagnons de route dans la cuisine. Tout trois étaient assis autour de la table, attendant ses conseils, décontenancés. Elle s'avança vers eux, une lueur déterminé dans le regard, alors qu'elle posait une carte sur la table.

« Bon, nous allons devoir faire très attention à partir de maintenant. Cette tempête n'est pas totalement naturelle.. fit elle en montrant la carte à tout le monde. Nous devons absolument passer par la pour pouvoir arriver à destination.. ajouta-t-elle en désignant un point précis de la carte. Pour y parvenir, on doit garder le gouvernail en place et faire en sorte qu'il ne dérive pas de notre objectif. Cette tempête n'est pas la seule épreuve pour aller à Wano.. »

Après quelques explications et indications supplémentaires, chacun se mit à son poste. Violet étant trop jeune, il fut décider qu'elle resterait, en sécurité, à la cale, où elle veillerait à ce qu'il ne manque pas de vivres. Megumi et Amadeus, resteraient au gouvernail, afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'endommage ou fasse dériver le bateau. Trescot, quand à lui, surveillerait la carte, en relayant de temps à autre le Loup Mink, en cas de fatigue. La machine se mettait en route, lentement, mais sûrement..

* * *

« Eh, mais… c'est des carpes, ça ? » lança Trescot, incertain devant la cascade.

« Elles sont immenses ! » s'époustoufla Violet, qui venait de monter sur le pont, vêtue de son kimono.

Ce dernier, de couleur lavande avec des motifs d'abricots dessus, lui avait été donné par une habitante de Zo, qui avait été une amie de sa mère. La lapine-renarde avait relevé ses cheveux argentés en un chignon simple, retenu par une simple pince.

Il avait été convenu que, lors de leur arrivée près de la cascade, chacun allait revêtir le vêtement traditionnel de Wano, le kimono, ainsi que le chonmage pour les deux hommes du groupe. Violet était déjà prête, tout comme Trescot, qui avait difficilement accepté la coiffure, vêtu d'un kimono uni de couleur vert bouteille. Amadeus, qui remontait également, avait quand à lui mis un kimono de couleur bordeaux, uni et avait aussi le chonmage. Il vint vers l'Homme-Poisson, ignorant sa congénère.

« Ça va être compliqué de remonter la cascade.. remarqua-t-il. Utiliser l'Electro peut donner un coup de fouet à ces bestioles peut être.. »

Violet ricana devant sa suggestion, qu'elle trouvait stupide. Megumi, en kimono bleu-vert avec des motifs floraux et zoris aux pieds, arriva peu de temps après.

« Ce ne serait pas si stupide si il n'y avait pas quelques risques.. dit elle en se mettant près de Violet. De plus, même si ça pouvait marcher, il n'y a que toi qui aies assez de puissance, et qui maîtrise parfaitement l'Electro.. » ajouta-t-elle, faisant cesser de ricaner la lapine-renarde, vexée.

La jeune femme, laissant l'adolescente faire la tête, observa attentivement la cascade, pensive.

« Nous allons à la fois utiliser ces poissons, et je vais tenter de réutiliser le vent pour nous faire monter.. dit elle, déterminée. J'espère que vous avez ce qu'il faut sur vous.. »

Surpris, ses trois compagnons la dévisagèrent, avant de sourire et de hocher la tête. Avant de remonter, elle leur avait suggérer de cacher dans leur manche, par prudence, une arme qui se dissimulait facilement, en cas d'attaque sur l'île. Megumi eut un bref sourire, avant de montrer son fouet, ainsi qu'une corde, plutôt longue, à Trescot et Amadeus.

« Vous allez chacun prendre ceci.. fit elle en tendant à chacun d'eux la corde et le fouet. Un à bâbord, l'autre à tribord.. dès que vous apercevez une carpe, faites le maximum pour vous accrochez avec. Une fois que ce sera fait, quand on commencera à remonter la cascade, je vous filerai un coup de main, compris ? »

Mouvement de tête affirmatif de la part des deux éléments masculins du groupe, qui prirent ce dont ils avaient besoin avant de se mettre chacun d'un côté. Violet, ne pouvant participer, alla près de Trescot afin de l'aider à repérer une carpe sur laquelle s'accrocher.

Un long moment passa, la chaleur du soleil devenant plus forte au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, avant qu'Amadeus, impatient, ne se tourne vers Megumi. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque, de son côté ainsi que celui de Trescot, des carpes affluèrent, énormes. Vifs, pressés, Trescot et lui parvinrent tous les deux à s'accrocher à une carpe, devant à présent faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas lâcher et garder la corde mise.

Alors que le bateau, guidé par les carpes, montait petit à petit la cascade, Megumi, positionnée à l'arrivée, attendit, concentrée au maximum, que ce soit assez haut pour lancer son attaque. Une fois que ce fut fait, les mains tendus en avant, elle rejeta le plus de chaleur possible, qu'elle changea en air chaud..

Puis, d'un coup, tout d'accéléra. Le coup de pouce de Megumi, ainsi que les carpes tenus par Amadeus et Trescot, leur permit de remonter rapidement la cascade. Après avoir relâché les carpes, le bateau s'envola sous l'impact, pour atterrir sur une plage. La plage de Kuri. Épuisés mais heureux, le petit groupe resta allongé un long moment sur le sable fin. Puis...

_"Eh, il y a des intrus sur la plage!"_

**To Be Continued **

* * *

**Voilà le pays des Wa entre dans la place! Il y aura quelques modifications par rapport à tout ce qui est censé se passer là bas. J'espère que ça vous a plu. On se voit soit la semaine prochaine pour le Otayuri ou dans deux semaines pour la suite, officiellement à Wano!**

**A la prochaine!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou! On arrive dans les parties qui m'inspirent le plus. Des changements sont a prévoir, toussa toussa.. Bref j'espère que la suite vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Le pays des Wa**

_« Hey, il y a des intrus sur la plage ! »_

Megumi et ses trois compères se figèrent, alors qu'ils venaient de descendre du bateau. La jeune femme déglutit, réfléchissant à une solution. Les voix qu'ils avaient entendu ne semblaient plus très loin d'eux, et étaient nombreux. Elle ordonna à Trescot de remonter sur le navire, afin de le cacher un peu plus loin, accompagné de Amadeus, dans le cas où ils se feraient attaquer. Violet resterait près d'elle, prête à se défendre.

Alors que les deux membres masculins du groupe étaient partis depuis peu, les propriétaires des voix arrivèrent. Il s'agissait de quelques hommes et femmes, ainsi que des enfants, venus voir la cause du chambardement qui avait eu lieu sur la plage de Kuri. Méfiants, ils observaient les deux femmes, les hommes armés de lances et autres armes de fortunes.

Megumi les regarda longtemps, peinée pour eux. Leurs vêtements à tous semblaient élimés, cachant des corps frêles, amaigris. Les cernes creusaient leur visage, quand celui-ci n'était pas marqué par la maladie. Les enfants, apeurés, se tenaient tous cachés derrière leurs parents, excepté une petite fille. Celle-ci, âgée d'environ quatre ans, avait les cheveux violets et se tenait avec les hommes, une lueur de défi dans son regard sombre. Megumi, en la voyant, eut un léger sourire, et s'avança vers la troupe, les bras levés en signe de paix. Farfouillant dans une poche de son kimono, faisant reculer de peur les adultes, elle s'agenouilla près de la fillette, qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Tiens, mange.. vous n'avez pas l'air de manger à votre faim.. dit elle d'une voix douce en lui tendant un sachet. Ce n'est pas empoisonné, ne t'en fais pas.. » ajouta-t-elle en voyant son air suspicieux.

Un peu effrayée, l'enfant pris néanmoins le paquet, curieuse. Son visage s'illumina quand elle en vit le contenu, une dizaine de mochis à la fraise. Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciements, avant de se précipiter vers les quelques enfants présents, pour partager avec eux son butin. Megumi et Violet, qui s'était approchée, les regardèrent manger en silence. Les adultes, surpris, abaissèrent lentement leurs armes en voyant les petits se précipiter vers les deux étrangères.

« Hey, hey, vous êtes qui ? » s'exclama la petite fille aux cheveux violets, les autres enfants à ses côtés.

Violet, les yeux écarquillés et ne s'attendant pas à ce que la fillette vienne vers elles, resta silencieuse, ses oreilles à demi baissés. Megumi, quand à elle, rit devant l'audace et le courage de l'enfant. Elle lui tapota la tête, s'étant mise à sa hauteur, et lui sourit.

« Mon nom est.. O-Megu et voici O-Vi.. dit elle en présentant la lapine-renarde et elle-même. Nous sommes venues de loin pour visiter cette île.. »

« Oooh.. moi, c'est O-Tama ! Pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ? » s'enthousiasma la dite O-Tama.

« Excusez moi, mais.. comment avez-vous entendu parler de Wano ? Ce n'est pas une chose très courante de voir débarquer des étrangers.. expliqua un homme aux cheveux blancs, dont le physique intrigua Megumi. Je suis Tenguyama Hitetsu, le forgeron de Amigasa."

L'homme portait un masque à l'effigie du Tengu, une créature au long nez dont Megumi avait souvent entendu parler dans son enfance. Il était vêtu d'un kimono avec une veste par-dessus, ainsi que des Tengu Getas, particulièrement grandes. Mais, ce qui décontenança le plus la jeune femme, c'était la paire d'ailes dans son dos, qui n'était pas du tout factice.

« Oh, eh bien.. j'avais entendu des rumeurs.. avoua-t-elle, reprenant contenance. Et une connaissance a fini par me parler plus en détail de l'île.. c'est le chef d'un de mes camarades.. ah d'ailleurs ils arrivent.. » dit elle en voyant les silhouettes de Trescot et Amadeus se diriger vers eux.

En voyant le Loup Mink et l'hybride Homme-poisson, quelques personnes eurent un mouvement de recul. Tenguyama, eut un éclair de compréhension en observant Amadeus.

« Aaah.. je vois.. » murmura-t-il, pensif.

Les yeux des enfants brillèrent à la vue des deux jeunes hommes, qui s'approchèrent tranquillement, Trescot se baissant pour parler aux enfants. Megumi les observa brièvement avant de se relever.

« Ça a été ? demanda-t-elle. Tout est en place ? »

« Ouais, c'est bon.. un problème, le papy ? » dit Amadeus avant de se tourner vers Tenguyama, qui le dévisageait.

Le Loup Mink se mit à grogner en direction de Megumi, qui lui avait mis un coup dans les côtes.

« Hey, c'est quoi l'embrouille, cette fois !? » râla-t-il en se massant là où la jeune femme avait frappé.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard, peu surprise de sa tentative inutile de l'effrayer.

« L'embrouille, comme tu dis, c'est ta façon de parler aux plus âgés, boule de poils.. rétorqua-t-elle. Respecte un minimum, pigé ? »

« Ouais, ouais.. je m'excuse le vi.. m'sieur.. » grommela Amadeus en grattant son chonmage.

Tenguyama fit un bref signe de la main, signifiant que ce n'était rien.

« Dis moi, gamin, tu es un Mink, alors… tu dois connaître un certain Nekomamushi et Inuarashi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hein !? Ben, ouais.. ce sont les Ducs de Zou, mon île natale.. et celle de Poil de Carotte aussi.. fit le Loup Mink, déstabilisé. Pourquoi, vous les connaissez ? »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Megumi, qui jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du vieil homme.

« C'est ce que vous vouliez dire, je suppose.. ? déclara-t-elle. C'est bien Inuarashi qui m'a renseigné au sujet de ce coin.. il m'a aussi donné des affaires utiles, ici.. »

Elle farfouille dans sa poche, avant d'en sortir une besace, d'où le tintement de l'or résonna, ainsi qu'une lettre.

«Il m'a dit savoir que votre Daimyo était décédé et.. que je dois vous donner cette lettre.. continua-t-elle. Un type avec un masque rouge et un long nez, ça ne doit pas courir les rues.. »

Tenguyama hocha la tête et prit la lettre, qu'il rangea dans sa poche. O-Tama, qui avait écouté une bonne partie de la conversation, vint près d'elle, admirative.

« O-Megu, tu connais un des amis des Kozuki.. trop cool » s'exclama la fillette sans même laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répondre.

« Non.. non, on est des connaissances, surtout.. rit, gênée, Megumi avant de montrer le Loup Mink et L'Homme-Poisson. Ah, voilà Amataro, et Trescojuro.. »

Ceux-ci saluèrent rapidement tout le monde, attendant pour l'un, jouant avec les enfants pour l'autre, Violet à ses côtés. Megumi discuta un petit moment avec le vieux Tenguyama, le chef du village étant absent, afin de s'enquérir de la situation. La jeune femme, poings serrés, comprit alors, à travers les récits que lui contait le vieil homme, à quel point la situation semblait désespéré. Les yeux fermés, réfléchissant à une solution, elle les rouvrit tout aussi vite, pour se tourner vers ses compères.

« Trescojuro, Amataro, nous devons retourner au bateau ! » les appella-t-elle.

Les deux concernés la dévisagèrent, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. La lapine-renarde était également surprise de la capitaine, qui ne lui semblait pas logique. Megumi les rassura d'un geste, avant de leur expliquer ce qu'elle voulait faire là-bas, les villageois écoutant autour d'eux. Ces derniers, ne s'attendant pas à une telle idée, furent ravis et certains proposèrent leur aide, que la jeune femme accepta.

Ainsi, Amataro, Trescojuro et Megumi, accompagnés de quelques hommes et femmes. O-Tama dans les bras de Megumi, ils allèrent au bateau récupérer toute la nourriture, ainsi que quelques effets pouvant être utile pour le village. Violet, quand à elle, était restée avec le reste des personnes présentes, pour retourner dans le village, en attendant le retour du premier groupe.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, ils revinrent au village, chargés de victuailles et autres, faisant la joie de tous les habitants, qui décidèrent, pour ceux qui pouvaient, fêter ça. Le temps des préparatifs, Megumi décida de voir les personnes malades, qui selon Tenguyama avaient tous de la fièvre ainsi que d'autres symptômes. Le temps passa relativement vite, la jeune femme ayant fait baisser la fièvre de tous les malades, qui se reposaient avec plus d'aisance.

Durant le temps de repos des malades, Megumi se proposa pour allumer le feu, démontrant une partie de ses capacités, et la soulageant au passage du plein de chaleur. Peu de temps après, la petite fête commença, ramenant un peu de bonheur dans ce petit village délaissé..

**HnAHnAHnAHnA**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de groupe dans le village de Amigasa. Les villageois s'étaient habitués à voir les deux Minks, ainsi que l'Homme-Poisson, s'entraîner tous les jours sur la plage. Megumi, confiante quand à leur façon de s'exercer, les laissait régulièrement, afin de s'entraîner avec Tenguyama, à qui elle avait demandé de la prendre comme élève. Elle n'avait pas pu achever son apprentissage dans le ninjutsu, son sensei et ses parents étant décédés trop tôt. De plus, elle n'ignorait pas que son manque de connaissance pourrait lui être fatale si jamais elle devait aller dans les villages des autres Régions, plus sécurisés.

La jeune femme savait que les vivres ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et faisait souvent un tour dans les villages environnants, en quête de solutions. De ce qu'elle avait pu constater, certains endroits étaient valorisés par rapport à d'autres, Amigasa inclus.

De plus, le village étant près des usines d'armes d'un dénommé Kaido, trop puissant pour que la jeune femme puisse envisager le battre, les sols, animaux et l'eau étaient impropres à la consommation. Elle ne pouvait, pour le moment, qu'utiliser l'eau de mer pour aider et soulager les villageois. Elle réfléchissait à une solution pour apaiser, voire annihiler les effets du poison.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle osait s'aventurer dans les régions alentours, toujours grimée de différentes manières, afin de chercher où il y avait plus à prendre. Elle progressait de jour en jour, n'avait plus tellement besoin de l'aide de Tenguyama, qui enseignait à présent l'art de forger à Amadeus/Amataro, que ça intéressait. Elle commençait à enseigner des bases d'arts martiaux aux enfants, en particulier O-Tama, lors de ses temps libres.

Dans la forêt de bambou, la jeune femme avait créé un petit endroit avec des sources chaudes, qu'elle réchauffait régulièrement. Ça avait beaucoup plu aux villageoises, qui se retrouvaient fréquemment la bas, lorsque ça leur était possible.

* * *

Les mois passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Cela faisait près d'une année que la troupe avait débarqué à Wano. Megumi allait de temps à autre, quand les vivres des villageois étaient au plus bas, l'agriculture étant impossible, et les animaux malades donc immangeables, vers les régions voisines prendre aux plus fournis. Si les premières fois elle était revenue blessé, sa tête ayant été mise à prix à ces occasions malgré ses grimades, elle parvenait à y aller avec aisance.

Elle laissait le soin à ses compagnons, qui avaient progressé énormément, Violet incluse, de surveiller le village. Ce fut le cas ce jour-là, devant de nouveau partir en expédition de nourriture.

« Trescojuro, Amataro, je compte sur vous, ok ? O-Vi, toi aussi.. » déclara la jeune femme à ses compagnons, tard cette nuit là.

« Tu peux compter sur nous ! Pleine lune ou pas, on va gérer ! » la rassura O-Vi, sûre d'elle.

« Ouaip, aussi incroyable que ça puisse être, la gamine maîtrise de mieux en mieux la forme Su Long.. » avoua à contrecœur le Loup Mink.

« Je sais, je sais.. Trescojuro, je te laisse gérer, tu as toute ma confiance.. dit elle avant de se tourner vers les Minks. Quand tu arrêteras de te disputer pour un rien avec O-Vi, je te laisserais le commandement.. il est plus mature que toi, Amataro.. » continua-t-elle en direction du concerné.

Elle lança ses dernières instructions, qui furent bien reçues, avant de s'en aller dans la nuit…

**HnAHnAHnAHnA**

« Rhalalaa ça a vraiment mis longtemps, cette fois.. ils ont progressé au niveau des gardes et des pièges.. » murmura Megumi, arrivée près des sources chaudes.

Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis son départ de Amigasa. Elle venait à peine de revenir, laissant les vivres qu'elle avait pu dérober, avec beaucoup de difficultés à ses amis. Ceux-ci, perplexes, l'avaient laissée partir aux sources chaudes, sans avoir eu le temps de lui parler du village, et ses nouveaux venus, des pirates arrivés quelques jours auparavant .

La jeune femme, alors qu'elle se déshabillait et dénattait ses longs cheveux, pensait au mois qui venait de s'écouler, épuisée, inattentive. Elle inspecta toutes ses blessures, constatant avec soulagement qu'il n'y en avait que des éraflures et juste deux trois plus sérieuses. Elle était plongée dans l'eau que depuis une vingtaine de minutes, qu'elle entendit plus loin derrière elle, un bruit de bambou qui se casse.

Surprise, sur le qui vive, elle ramassa son arme fétiche, un kunai fabriqué par Tenguyama, avant de se relever doucement, un tissu lui cachant le devant du corps. Elle attendit, méfiante, un autre bruit suspect. Alors qu'elle observait autour d'elle, un autre craquement de branche retentit. Elle se retourna prestement vers l'origine du son, qui s'avèra être un homme. Celui-ci, vêtu d'une chemise verte ouverte et affublé d'un étrange chapeau et d'un poignard, devait avoir le même âge que Amataro. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux de couleur sombre, ainsi que quelques tâches de rousseur sur le visage.

Décontenancés, le jeune homme et elle se regardèrent stupidement pendant de longues minutes. Puis, le froid et sa nudité se rappela à Megumi.

« KYYAAA » cria-t-elle en lançant un kunai enflammé et une boule de feu vers le jeune homme, avant de plonger son corps dans l'eau..

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Et voilà Ace et les Spades sont dans la place! Dans mon histoire, de leur côté, plusieurs modifications, dont le temps qu'ils sont restés sur Wano. On se voit dans deux semaines ou la semaine pro pour le Otayuri..**

**À la prochaine !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cou****cou! Il va y avoir de multiples modifs, comme dit dans les chapitres précédents. On en es5 déjà au vingtième chapitre.. Noël approche... Rien de plus à dire..**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Ace de Pique**

_Décontenancés, le jeune homme et elle se regardèrent stupidement pendant de longues minutes. Puis, le froid et sa nudité se rappela à Megumi._

_« KYYAAA » cria-t-elle en lançant un kunai enflammé et une boule de feu vers le jeune homme, avant de plonger son corps dans l'eau.._

**_Dix jours plus tôt …_**

« Dis donc, elle met drôlement longtemps, cette fois, Megumi.. » murmura Trescot, alias Trescojuro, inquiet en direction de Amadeus, dit Amataro.

Ceux-ci étaient sur la plage, observant Violet, O-Vi, tenter de changer les idées des petits villageois d'Amigasa, qui de nouveau ressentaient les effets de la famine. Les vivres restant s'étaient rapidement évaporés, laissant juste assez de riz et autres nourritures aisément conservables. Cependant, cela n'évita pas les décès des habitants les plus fragiles, au plus grand désarroi de tous. Chaque habitants du village, en particulier les compagnons de route de O-Megu, pensait vraiment que le retour de la jeune femme se ferait au plus vite, comme à l'accoutumée.

« Ouais, c'est pas normal.. j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé.. grommela le Loup Mink avant de se tourner vers l'homme poisson. Ben quoi !? J'ai la dalle, et puis… bon sang tu fais chi.. »

Il s'interrompit, sur le qui-vive, le museau relevé, crocs dehors. Ce geste, inhabituel de la part du Loup-Mink, fit cesser tout mouvement sur la plage. La lapine-renarde, prudente, s'approcha de lui, les enfants derrière elle.

« Hey, il y a un problème, Amataro ? » osa-t-elle.

Celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire d'un geste de la main, regardant résolument du côté de la mer, attendant un signe, une action..

Action qui ne tarda pas. Amataro et Trescojuro, ayant ressentit les vibrations de la mer se tournèrent vers les plus jeunes, l'air sérieux.

« Reculez, vite ! Un bateau arrive.. » prévint le premier.

« Allez avertir les adultes les plus aptes à se battre, au cas ou.. » ajouta l'autre.

Le petit groupe, O-Vi à leur tête, comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative et moyen de protester, se dirigea du côté du village. Vérifiant que les directives avaient été respectées, et que les petits n'étaient plus visibles, Trescojuro hocha la tête vers Amataro, déterminé. Puis ils virent, apparaissant sur une énorme vague, un bateau, de taille similaire au leur.

Sur le voile principal, avec un fond noir, un Jolly Roger avec la tête de mort habituelle, coiffée d'un chapeau avec deux smileys, dont la partie supérieure est enflammée. Sur la voile juste au-dessus, en gros, le mot « SPADE » est écrit, probablement le nom de l'équipage. La figure de proue, quant à elle, ressemblait au Jolly Roger du navire, un crâne à la tête flamboyante, des chaînes liées au crâne, et aux côtés du bateau.

Celui-ci bascula, à moitié enfoncé dans le sable, faisant apparaître ses occupants, une vingtaine de personnes tout au plus, tous inconscients. Quelques villageois arrivèrent alors que Trescojuro vérifiait l'état des pirates, incertain qu'ils soient tous évanouis. Quelques villageois, en s'apercevant que les pirates ne pouvaient pas leur faire quoi que ce que pour le moment, soupirèrent de soulagement, armes en main.

« Hey, mais, tant que les pirates sont dans les vapes, profitons en pour les éliminer.. » suggéra l'un d'eux, vite approuvé par d'autres.

Ils s'approchaient des corps évanouis, armes parés, quand Amataro se mit devant les pirates, grognant en guise d'avertissement, faisant stopper les hommes, effrayés.

« Tu fous quoi, Amataro ?! » s'exclama un villageois, fourche en main.

« Non, vous, vous faites quoi ?! gronda le Loup Mink. Attaquer tuer quelqu'un, même des pirates, dans un état pareil, vous n'avez pas honte ?! »

Il était sidéré que ce genre de pensées aient pu traverser ces gens. La faim pouvait faire commettre les pires horreurs, même aux plus gentils.. Trescojuro posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami, avant de se tourner vers les villageois, l'air déçu.

« Amataro a raison.. ce n'est pas une attitude très honorable.. lâcha-t-il, implacable. Plutôt que de les éliminer, pourquoi ne pas les attacher, en attente d'une autre solution, et de voir si ils auraient de la nourriture ? proposa-t-il en regardant, Hitetsu, qui venait d'arriver sur la plage. Qu'en dites vous, Hitetsu San ? »

Le vieil homme masqué, avec l'ombre d'un sourire, approuva sa solution, heureux de voir de tels personnes au service du petit village. Puis il regarda les hommes, qui s'étaient immobilisés, mécontent.

« Eh bien, vous attendez quoi !? Allez voir dans le navire !? ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. Les plus robustes vont s'occuper des pirates avec ces deux là ! » ajouta-t-il en désignant Trescojuro et Amataro, qui s'affairaient déjà.

_**Quelques heures plus tard…**_

La joie était de nouveau présent au village, la nourriture des pirates, attachés à un poteau et bien réveillés à présent. Après s'être rapidement sustenté, Trescojuro surveillait les pirates du coin de l'œil, Amataro à ses côtés. O-Vi, elle, aidait les plus jeunes à se nourrir, ne prêtant que peu d'attention aux inconnus.

Alors que tout le village avait enfin terminé de se rassasier, laissant un peu de nourriture de côtés, Amataro tourna brusquement la tête vers celui qui devait être le chef. Un chapeau, comme celui dessiné sur le Jolly Roger, une chemise verte, des cheveux bruns, il lui semblait familier. Une odeur de brûlée parvint au museau du Loup-Mink, qui sortit un poignard de sa poche, s'approchant de l'homme. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, quand il vit le jeune homme brûler ses attaches les flammes sortant de ses poings.

« Putain, mais.. t'as vu ça ? » murmura-t-il en direction de Trescojuro.

Ce dernier, ébahi, hocha la tête silencieusement. L'homme au chapeau se releva, non sans avoir délivré ses camarades au préalable. Méfiants, tous le virent faire, parés, craignant une riposte. Mais, au lieu de ça, il sourit, les surprenant tous.

« Hey ! Vous avez bien mangé ? dit il. On peut prendre du dessert avec vous ? »

Un long silence lui répondit, les villageois ainsi que le Loup-Mink et L'Homme-Poisson ne sachant que dire. Le jeune homme éclata de rire, suivit par ses compagnons.

« Oh, c'est vrai, on ne s'est pas présenté.. Mon nom est Portgas D Ace.. et voilà les Spades, mon équipage.. » fit il en montrant ses amis, qui se présentèrent également.

La fête reprit de plus belle, accompagné des pirates, dont le capitaine discutait avec Trescojuro et Amataro, curieux…

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent, durant lesquels le petit équipage, en particulier le capitaine s'adaptait avec une facilité déconcertante à la vie à Amigasa. O-Tama était en adoration devant le jeune homme, qui le lui rendait bien. Megumi n'était toujours pas revenu, amplifiant l'inquiétude de ses amis.

Ace proposa à Trescojuro et Amataro, qui se méfiaient de moins en moins des pirates à mesure que le temps passait, quelques entraînements avec son équipage. Avec un bref moment d'hésitation, ils acceptèrent se relayant pour veiller au retour de leur professeur et amie. O-Vi, elle s'entraînait avec O-Tama, quand celle-ci n'accaparait pas le capitaine des Spades.

Le jeune homme partait régulièrement en vadrouille , curieux de tout découvrir, et de chercher de quoi nourrir les villageois. Il s'en allait pour revenir des heures plus tard, avec de la victuailles, ou non. Il remarqua que des femmes, en petit groupe, se rejoignait de temps à autre dans un recoin de la forêt de bambou,. On lui parla de la source chaude, créé par Megumi, que tout le monde utilisait au village, avec une petite habitation pour se revêtir, tranquille..

Un jour, alors qu'il revenait d'une longue escapade, Ace vit des quantités étonnantes de nourriture, que les villageois s'affairaient à préparer ou à ranger.

« Hey, mais il s'est passé quoi, ici ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Cap'taine y'a une femme qu'est venu de ce coin, avec Trescojuro et Amataro, ils portaient de gros sacs ! » s'exclama un de ses compagnons, subjugué, en lui désignant un recoin du vilage.

« Ouais, et même, elle.. » commença un autre avant de se faire interrompre par son capitaine.

« Ok, ok, ok.. vous m'expliquerez plus tard.. le coupa Ace. Je file aux sources ! »

« Ah, non mais attendez, il y a déjà… » tenta de le prévenir O-Vi.

Malheureusement, Ace était trop loin pour l'entendre, ce qui désespéra la lapine-renarde.

Ace était à proximité de la source quand il remarqua de la vapeur, qui en émanait. Intrigué, il s'approcha davantage, la brume étant inhabituelle. Caché à travers les bambous, il vit une femme, de dos, près de l'eau. Il la vit se dévêtir, dévoilant un dos bardé de deux longues cicatrices, ainsi que d'autres. Elle détacha peu après ses cheveux, qui recouvrit son dos en un long rideau noir. Elle alla dans l'eau, qui semblait se chauffer davantage.

Mal à l'aise devant un tel spectacle, se sentant de trop, le pirate voulut reculer, partir discrètement. Manque de chance, il ne vit pas une petite branche, qui craqua sous le poids de ses chaussures. Il s'immobilisa, retenant un juron de sortir de ses lèvres, alors qu'il vit la jeune femme se relever, une arme d'une main, l'autre recouvrant le devant de son corps de son kimono. Elle le vit, l'observant de ses yeux lagons, interloquée, ne s'attendant pas à des visiteurs.

« KYAAA » s'écria-t-elle, lançant son arme contre lui, lâchant le kimono, la dénudant.

Il l'évita aisément mais vit arriver ensuite vers lui, abasourdi, une boule de flamme.. il détala à toute vitesse, voyant derrière lui l'inconnue plonger à nouveau dans l'eau.. celle-ci le vit partir, son corps recouvert de flammes, le rouge aux joues.

**_Une heure plus tard…_**

Megumi, qui avait mis du temps à se remettre de ses émotions, était allée rapidement se faire soigner ses blessures, avant de se diriger vers le centre du village. Sourcils froncés, elle vit l'homme étrange parler avec O-Tama, enthousiaste. La petite fille, quand elle la vit, sourit et trottina vers elle.

« O-Megu ! Enfin t'es là ! » s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière, malgré une légère grimace dû à une blessure, prit la fillette dans les bras.

« Bien sur, fripouille, j'ai eu… des contretemps qui m'ont retardé.. lui dit elle avant de regarder l'étranger, circonspect. Et toi, tu es… »

« C'est Portgas D Ace.. lui apprit Amataro, en se posant près d'elle. Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Elle farfouilla dans ses souvenirs, le nom parlait à sa mémoire, un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

« Ah, oui ça me revient.. c'est celui qu'avait refusé le poste de Capitaine Corsaire.. réalisa-t-elle. Et il a eu une prime plutôt conséquente, suite à cette affaire. »

Ace sourit, tout de même surpris d'une telle notoriété sur cette île, réputée isolationniste. Megumi, qui avait remarqué son air perplexe, reposa O-Tama au sol, et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas d'ici, mes compagnons également.. nous sommes arrivés sur Amigasa il y a un peu plus d'un an.. » expliqua-t-elle, sans plus de précisions.

Puis elle s'en alla, pour filer du côté de la plage, sans demander son reste. Décontenancé de son départ soudain, Ace se décida à la poursuivre, voir ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Afin de faire quelques entraînements avec Trescojuro et O-Vi, pour évaluer leur niveau, la jeune femme avait enlevé son kimono, par-dessous lequel il y avait un débardeur et un pantalon noir. O-Vi et Trescojuro, concentré, se mirent en position de combat, attendant un signal.

« Je compte sur vous, donnez vous à fond ! déclara O-Megu, une main derrière le dos, l'autre tenant son fouet. Allons y ! »

L'Homme-Poisson et la lapine-renarde foncèrent vers elle. Trescojuro utilisa une technique de karaté des Hommes-poissons, aisément évité par O-Megu, qui dévia l'Electro de O-Vi. Plusieurs techniques furent échangés entre les trois adversaires, devant un Ace médusé quand il vit O-Megu enflammer son pied, vers Trescojuro.

L'échange dura trois longues heures, devant des spectateurs de plus en plus nombreux. O-Vi avait cessé de se battre depuis un petit moment, son endurance n'était pas encore totalement au point. Elle observait avec les autres le combat, qui finalement, se stoppa.

« Bon travail, Trescojuro.. » lâcha, éreintée, O-Megu.

Elle ignora les applaudissements des villageois, pour s'approcher de son élève pour lui tapoter l'épaule, souriante.

« C'est trop cool, t'as affiné tes attaques ! » ajouta-t-elle.

« Oh, euh… merci, ouais j'essaye.. » grommela le jeune homme-poisson.

« Hey, comment t'as fait apparaître tes flammes ?! » s'exclama Ace, époustouflé.

O-Megu se tourna vers lui, méfiante, alors qu'il venait vers elle.

« Pas grâce à un fruit du Démon, ce qui est ton cas.. le Mera Mera no Mi, c'est ça ? » devina-t-elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, perturbant la jeune femme, déterminé.

« Laisse moi me battre contre toi ! »

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Voilà la rencontre entre Megumi et Ace.. J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve dans 15 jours pour la suite ou la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui suivent le Otayuri (risque de retard de publication).**

**À la prochaine!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou voilà enfin après un long moment la suite de l'histoire. Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps. Je reprends petit à petit le court de l'histoire. Il y aura sûrement des modifications pour la suit****e, par rapport au manga, mais pas des gros non plus. Alors pour rappel: O-Megu= Megumi (26) héroïne de l'histoire, Trescojuro= Trescot mi-humain mi-homme poisson (17); O-Vi= Violet Wilde-Hopps lapine-renarde (14), Amataro= Amadeus Loup-Mink (19). Rien de plus à dire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Unis par le feu**

_« Laisse moi me battre contre toi ! »_

Décontenancée, la jeune femme l'observa quelques instants, ne sachant que dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui avait presque paru une éternité pour le jeune pirate, O-Megu était parvenu à reprendre le fil de ses pensées, pour enfin répondre.

« Tu.. veux te battre contre moi.. ? répéta-t-elle, incertaine. Mais.. pourquoi.. ? »

Ace, à sa question, éclata de rire, comme si la raison était évidente. Ce qui n'était le cas que pour lui et ses amis, qui riaient aussi, apparemment. Il cessa de rire, suivit de ses camarades peu après, pour la dévisager, l'air soudainement sérieux.

« Bah, ça semble logique, non ? fit il en enflammant son bras, pour vite l'éteindre ensuite. Toi et moi, on maîtrise le feu. Faudrait voir comment ça se passe durant des affrontements.. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ce qu'il lui avait fait remarquer n'était pas dénué de sens, après tout. Elle regarda du côté des villageois et de ses élèves, restés silencieux tout le long de l'échange.

« Vous.. vous êtes sûr, capitaine ? demanda l'un des subordonnés du pirate. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une femme, même si elle a quelques.. capacités. »

Megumi, à ces insinuations, vit rouge. Clairement vexée, elle se précipita vers l'auteur de ces paroles douteuses, dans le but de lui mettre une raclée. Elle fut stoppée par Ace, qui lui tenait le bras. À ce geste, elle le fusilla du regard, s'énervant davantage.

« Lâche moi, Portgas.. cracha-t-elle d'un ton sec. Ou je vais vraiment me mettre en rogne.."

« Alors laisse Dogya.. répliqua Ace, sérieux, avant de se tourner vers le concerné. Quand à toi, ce genre de phrases stupides n'ont pas lieu d'être, t'as de la chance que Cornelia et Banra ne t'aient pas entendu.. c'est clair ? »

Le dit Dogya opina, honteux de se faire sermonner de la sorte.

« Oui, capitaine.. pigé.. » grommela le pirate, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Megumi, pensive, observa l'échange, sans s'apercevoir que Ace l'avait lâchée. Quand ce fut le cas, elle se tourna vers lui, déterminée.

« Puisque ton subordonné ne me trouve pas assez.. compétente pour t'affronter.. dit elle. Eh bien.. je vais prendre un peu de temps de mon côté pour m'exercer. Et quand je reviendrais, je me battrais contre chacun de tes camarades, avant de passer à ton cas ! »

Elle était sûre d'elle, sérieuse, le jeune homme le sentit immédiatement. Il allait dire quelque chose quand la jeune femme le coupa.

« Cela étant.. ajouta-t-elle. Vu que je perds du temps en conneries pour tes chers amis.. Ce serait cool que tu perdes du tien en t'occupant de mes élèves. Vous êtes d'accord, O-Tama, Trescojuro ? »

Ces derniers acquiescèrent, en particulier la fillette, ravie de la tournure que prenait les événements. Amataro et O-Vi, quand à eux, ne sachant que dire observaient l'échange, incertains. Ce fut la lapine-renarde qui se lança.

« Mais.. et nous, O-Megu.. ? se risqua-t-elle à demander. On s'entraîne de notre côté aussi, c'est ça ? On doit s'améliorer sur quoi !? »

Megumi la regarda en souriant légèrement, et hochla tête en guise d'affirmation.

« Oui.. fit elle. Tu es jeune, et tu as du potentiel.. mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce qu'il te faut apprendre, seul un Minks peut le faire.. Je compte sur toi, Amataro.. ajouta-t-elle en direction du Loup-Mink. Je pense que toi, tu pourrais renforcer tes techniques, innover.. ça pourra toujours surprendre… »

Le Loup-Mink hocha la tête, comprenant par avance que dire ou faire quelque chose pour que Megumi change d'avis était inutile. Cette dernière, satisfaite, se tourna vers le jeune capitaine des Spades, qui attendait une réponse.

« Alors, qu'en dis tu ? » fit elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un air de défi dans le regard.

Le brun réfléchit quelques instants, se tourna vers les membres de son équipage, incertain. Puis, finalement, il tendit la main vers la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est d'accord… dit il. Mais tu n'affrontes que trois de mes camarades, pas tous.. Marché conclut ? »

Megumi observa un petit moment sa main, hésitante. Finalement elle se lança.

« Très bien.. soupira-t-elle. Marché conclut.. »

Elle tendit la main pour serrer celle du jeune homme…

* * *

_« Vous le saviez ? Si nous échangeons ce saké, nous deviendrons des frères ! »_

_Bruit d'une bouteille qui s'ouvre, trois coupoles qui s'entrechoquent.. Trois enfants sourient, heureux.._

_« À partir de ce moment-là.. nous sommes frères ! »_

**_….._**

_« Pépé.. »_

_« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« Est ce que.. À ton avis, est ce que j'ai mérité de venir au monde ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre, mon garçon… si tu vis ta vie à fond, tu sauras ta réponse.. »_

* * *

Sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, elle relâcha brusquement la main, surprenant le pirate, pensive.

« Il y a un problème.. ? » se risqua à demander celui-ci.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées par la même occasion. Elle capta son regard, la troublant plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

« Non, non ça va.. bredouilla-t-elle en se détournant de lui. Mériter de venir au monde… » ajouta-t-elle plus bas, décontenancée.

Elle alla à l'entrée de la plage, pour se rapprocher des villageois et de ses compagnons de voyage. Elle fut rapidement entourée, répondit aux quelques questions qu'on lui posa, sous l'œil attentif de l'équipage, du moins ceux qu'il y avait sur place, des Spades. La jeune femme se retourna, lança un dernier regard vers le capitaine, puis lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de s'en aller, non sans enlacer la petite O-Tama.

"Fais attention à toi, petite O-Tama... lui murmura-t-elle. Et travaille bien tes coups!"

Elle lui ebouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux, et fila sans demander son reste..

**_Quelques semaines plus tard..._**

Megumi, installée dans un recoin de la forêt de bambou, observait l'usine tourner. Eĺle savait bien que faire quelque chose pour ces horreurs ne serait pas une mince affaire.. Mais elle voulait profiter de son absence du village, de son entraînement, pour ralentir ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses mains, pensive.

Elle avait comprit, des semaines auparavant, que ses pouvoirs augmentaient, qu'une autre capacité s'était réveillé. Elle l'avait depuis un moment, elle s'en rendait bien compte, en se rappelant l'épisode avec la baleine.

_Elle pouvait avoir des visions du passé des personnes, des objets, qu'elle touchait. _

Si ça l'avait deconcertée, les premiers temps, elle avait fini par s'y faire, les visions ne se declenchant pas de sa propre volonté, pour le moment. Elle avait tout de même pu, par elle ne savait quelle miracle, avoir un aperçu du seigneur Oden, dont elle avait entendu maintes fois parler, en visitant les ruines de son château.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, ne voulant pas éparpiller davantage ses pensées, et rattacha ses cheveux, pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas. Elle remarqua, à la sortie de l'usine, que des gardes en sortaient, s'éloignant pour une probable pause. Elle se faufila discrètement à leur poursuite, deux armes fermement tenues dans sa main droite..

Elle avait aisément rattrapé ses cibles, cachée dans les hauteurs, s'aggrippant avec force aux bambous les plus solides. Elle les observa, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, en train de converser, cigarette et boissons en main, comme si de rien n'était.

"Bon sang.. les derniers Zoans Smiles ne valent rien.. marmonna l'un d'eux. Kaido va être furieux.."

"Autant pas lui dire.. déclara un autre ouvrier. Ça foutrait plus la merde.."

Les autres déglutirent, la fureur du dénommé Kaido faisait peur à voir, de ce que pouvait constater la jeune femme. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, avant son arrivée à Wa no Kuni, avec ses camarades, mais elle ne se souvenait plus où, avec exactitude.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit l'un des hommes rester seul, alors que les autres retournaient à l'intérieur, n'ayant pas fini sa cigarette. Décidée à saisir l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle, la jeune femme glissa, sans bruit, près de l'homme...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle déplaça le corps inanimé de l'homme (elle n'avait pu se résoudre à lui ôter la vie) près de l'entrée, de manière à ce qu'il soit vu, en ayant pris soin de laisser de quoi retourner dans cet endroit sordide. Puis, immédiatement après, elle décida de rentrer au village, songeuse et épuisée.

Elle avait pu avoir de nouveau une vision, alors qu'elle interrogeait l' frisson de dégoût la traversa, en y repensant. Des expériences sur des enfants, la rivière empoisonnée, les cadavres qui s'amoncellaient.. Son estomac se tordit à tous ces souvenirs, à ces âmes tourmentées, alors qu'elle arrivait près de l'entrée du village.

Malgré sa discrétion, le flair quasi infaillible de son ami le Loup-Mink la repéra, tandis qu'elle observait les villageois. Amataro eut un de ses rares et discrets sourires vers sa direction, attirant l'attention de la lapine-renarde, O-Vi. Cette dernière, à peine elle la vit, se précipita vers elle, ravie.

"O-Megu! s'écria l'adolescente. Enfin de retour!"

Son enthousiasme attira une partie des villageois, et de l'équipage des Spades, alors que Megumi rentrait à l'intérieur du village, O-Vi à ses côtés. Trescojuro, qui discutait dans un coin, vint également à sa rencontre, l'air soulagé.

"Wow... vous en avez mis du temps à revenir, cette fois encore.. dit il. Vous avez eu un problème?"

Une brève image de sa vision s'imposa vite dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, qu'elle tenta d'effacer en secouant la tête, inquiétant plus encore ses camarades.

"Non, ce n'est rien.. les rassura-t-elle, se tournant vers le chef du village et Hitetsu. Je souhaiterais vous parler de quelque chose de particulier. En privé.."

Le chef des villageois, curieux, approuva d'un signe de tête.

"Très bien... fit il. Mais d'abord, allez donc vous rafraîchir.. nous vous donnerons de quoi vous sustenter pendant notre discussion.."

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas... intervint Ace, arrivé au beau milieu de la conversation. J'aimerais participer, moi aussi.. Ça me semble être assez important..."

Megumi jeta un bref coup d'oeil en direction du chef et du forgeron, puis du côté de Ace.

"Je pense.. commença-t-elle, hésitante, avant de mettre sa fierté de côté. Que ça peut le faire.. Mais juste toi, les autres n'ont pas à tout savoir.."

Le jeune capitaine hocha la tête et leva le pouce en l'air, faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisit. Le sourire éblouissant qu'il lança vers la jeune femme la fit s'empourprer légèrement, gênée.

"Ok.. bredouilla-t-elle. Bon.. humm.. j'y vais.."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Voilà, vous savez tout..." conclut Megumi, installée autour de l'irori avec ses interlocuteurs.

Ces derniers, restés silencieux tout au long du récit de la jeune femme, semblaient ennuyés, mis à part Ace. Le jeune capitaine, sidéré, se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

"Mais.. mais c'est.. dit il, incertain en regardant Megumi. Comment tu as pu.."

"Ben.. je vous l'ai dit.. marmonna-t-elle, évitant de jeter un oeil vers son visage. Il m'arrive d'avoir des visions et de pouvoir "lire" le passé des personnes, ou objets, que je touche. Mais je ne maîtrise pas encore ce.. talent.."

Les yeux écarquillés, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, Ace se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

"Alors.. comprit il. Tu as du en avoir une avant de partir, quand on a fait ce marché, n'est ce pas? Qu'est ce que tu as vu?"

"Ri... rien de bien important.. grommela-t-elle, sa proximité avec le jeune homme la chamboulait pas mal. Bon, alors que comptez vous faire..?

Elle avait lancé cette dernière phrase en direction des deux habitants d'Amigasa, son instinct lui disait que la discussion qui suivrait allait être houleuse, avec raison.

"Nous n'allons rien faire..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Bon je devais parler des affrontements avec les pirates Spades, mais je le ferais sûrement au prochain chapitre, dont la date de sortie est indéterminée. La vision de Megumi, vous l'aurez reconnu, est extrait de l'épisode de la bataille de Marineford. J'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**À la prochaine!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou! Après de longs (très longs) mois d'absence, voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre! Je pense différer pas mal de choses par rapport au manga (comme le temps que Ace a passé à Wano). Le reste sera dit en bas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre: Déception et révélation **

_"Nous n'allons rien faire..."_

Megumi, abasourdie, dévisageait tour à tour le forgeron et le chef d'Amigasa, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil en direction de Ace, qui semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Au bout de quelques minutes de cet échange de regard silencieux, elle reprit difficilement contenance.

"P.. pardon!? bafouilla-t-elle. Que.."

"Nous n'allons rien faire!" répéta Hitetsu, clairement agacé de devoir réitérer les propos de son supérieur.

Ace, en voyant l'air déconfite de la jeune femme, et celui déterminé, résigné des deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, se releva.

"Mais.. pourquoi!? Vous avez bien écouté ce qu'elle a dit !? intervint il en désignant la jeune femme près de lui. Ce qu'il semble de se passer c'est.. les tests sur des êtres humains, la torture.. "

"Oui, ils utilisent des personnes comme cobayes pour créer artificiellement ce que vous appelez des Fruits du Démon.. l'interrompit le chef du village, sans cacher son mépris pour les dits Fruits. Nous savions déjà tout ça, O-Megu.."

À cet instant précis, Megumi fut bien heureuse d'être restée assise durant tout ce temps. Autrement, elle se serait affalée à coup sûr, tant ce que lui disait l'homme paraissait incongrue, à ses yeux. Les poings serrés, elle tenta de rester calme, alors qu'elle regardait le forgeron, déçue.

"Pourquoi!? murmura-t-elle, la voix rocailleuse, de par sa colère qui montait peu à peu, contenue avec force. Il y a des innocents, la bas! Des gosses, des vieillards, qui n'ont rien demandé! Sans compter ceux qui sont des sois disant criminels! Vous ne pouvez pas..."

"Non, on ne peut et on ne veut pas! le coupa Hitetsu, lui aussi retenant sa colère. Tu ne comprends pas, gamine?! Puis, il y a des innocents, victimes des cruautés de ces types, mais que peux on y faire! Celui à qui appartient cette usine, qui la dirige, est un puissant pirate, celui là même qui a aidé le Shogun _adoré_ de notre pays, alias Kurosumi Orochi, à monter sur le trône. ajouta-t-il, acide. Et en plus, le pirate est un _Empereur_! Il est hors de question que nous risquions les vies de jos villageois dans un combat déjà perdu d'avance.."

La jeune femme déglutit, dépitée face à tous ces arguments qu'avait débité l'homme masqué, avec raison. Elle eut le coeur lourd en constatant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, même si elle doutait de leur neutralité, qui finirait probablement par leur jouer des tours. Elle préféra ne rien dire de plus, et sortit de la bicoque, suivit peu après par le capitaine des Spades.

"Hey, O-Megu, attends!" s'écria ce dernier en se précipitant vers la concernée.

Celle-ci se stoppa à l'entente de son prénom, retenant un soupir las, se tourna vers le jeune homme.

"Que veux-tu, Porgas Kun.." lâcha-t-elle.

Le pirate, un brin embarrassé, se gratta la tête, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle s'arrête.

"Humm.. fit il. C'est... je trouve que c'est degueulasse ce qu'ils ont fait. J'pense pas que nous pouvons faire grand chose.. attends! s'écria-t-il en la voyant se détourner, vexée. Ce que je veux dire..."

Il se tut un court instant, puis jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers elle.

"Peut-être que faire ce qu'on avait convenu, avant ton départ.. suggéra-t-il. Tester tes forces, ça te changerai les idées.. et ça peut t'aider.."

Elle hésita un petit moment, avant d'aquiecer sans un mot. Soulagé, le jeune homme lui proposa de le suivre du côté de la plage, où certains de ses camarades s'exerçaient, dont la petite O-Tama. La jeune femme accepta, heureuse de revoir la fillette, qui était un vrai rayon de soleil.

Le trajet se passa dans un calme relatif, Megumi et Ace discutant avec animation, de leur similitudes via leur pouvoir du feu. La jeune femme était intriguée de voir jusqu'à quel point le pirate pouvait être puissant, car elle sentait tout au fond de lui une force particulière, la liant à lui. Son coeur battit un peu plus vite à cette idée, la fit taire sous l'oeil étonné du pyromane. Il lui prit doucement le poignet, pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux, la faisant rougir...

\- Voilà O-Megu et Ace!" entendirent ils, quelques mètres plus loin.

Gênée, ne s'étant pas aperçu qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé vers la plage, Megumi retira prestement son poignet de la main du pirate, non sans regrets. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle accueillit O-Tama, qui se précipita dans ses bras, ignorant le trouble intérieur qui se jouait chez la jeune femme.

"O-Megu! s'exclama la fillette, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu m'as manqué!"

La jeune femme, en voyant sa réaction, sentit son coeur se gonfler plus encore d'affection pour la petite villageoise et son enthousiasme débordant.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi.. murmura-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, accroupie afin de pouvoir être à sa hauteur. Tu t'es bien améliorée, alors?"

O-Tama hocha vivement la tête, avant de se mettre à babiller sur tout ce que Ace lui avait montré appris pendant l'absence de O-Megu . Elle était sincèrement heureuse, et ravie de tout ce que le pirate lui avait montré, au plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil en direction de ce dernier, avant de baisser les yeux, gênée. Ace avait levé les yeux et l'avait regardé au même moment...

"O-Megu? fit la fillette. Tout va bien?"

Surprise, Megumi regarda l'apprentie kunoichi, qui la dévisageait, curieuse.

"Oui, ça va, excuse moi.. répondit elle en riant, embarrassée. Je.. Je pensais à deux trois idées pour les entraînements.."

O-Tama l'écoutait, dubitative, alors que la jeune femme deblatérait ses explications. Finalement, Ace s'approcha de ces dernières, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

"Ce n'est pas que je veuille perturber un moment aussi.. touchant. dit il, faisant sursauter ses interlocutrices. Mais il me semble que nous avions fait un deal avant ton départ, O-Megu?"

Cette dernière hocha la tête, se relevant lentement pour faire face au pirate.

"Oui, je n'ai pas oublié.. le rassura-t-elle, une main posée sur sa hanche. Je dois me battre contre qui, alors?"

Ace fit venir ses camarades, qui attendirent devant lui, immobiles. Certains d'entre eux regardaient la jeune femme avec méfiance, alors que leur capitaine les observaient, plongé dans sa réflexion. Il tend la main vers l'un d'eux, Pinnacle. Ce dernier n'était pas très grand et avait la peau claire. Il était pourvu de yeux ronds, ainsi que d'un petit nez et des lèvres épaisses. Le pirate jeta un coup d'oeil vers son capitaine, surpris.

"Hein!? Moi!? Fit il. Mais.."

"Ouais, toi, Pinnacle.. confirma Ace, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu as des prédispositions qui seront bien utiles contre elle.."

Il désigna l'arme du petit d'un signe de tête, faisant froncer les sourcils de Megumi.

"Attends.. non il ne peut pas savoir.." pensa-t-elle, ennuyée.

"Ah, mais avant toi... continua le brun, ignorant le trouble intérieur de la jeune femme. Dogya, c'est à toi.."

"T'es sur de toi, Ace? s'enquit le fit Dogya, dont le nom parlait à la mémoire de Megumi. Parce que bon..."

L'attitude désinvolte, méprisante de l'homme éveilla les souvenirs de sa future adversaire, qui serra silencieusement les poings. Sans prévenir, elle se précipita vers Dogya, une arme dans son poing. Le concerné, quand il s'aperçut que le jeune femme fonçant vers lui, recula, esquivant l'arme, un kunai en flamme, qui se planta dans un bambou.

"Alors, je suis si faible que ça!? rétorqua Megumi, la main tendue pour éteindre son arme. C'est des bêtises, toutes ces idées en carton!"

Des rires s'echappèrent de tous les côtés, faisant rougir de honte le pirate. Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, il frotta et tapa ses gants de boxe l'un contre l'autre, vexé.

"Okay, Ace.. grogna-t-il. Je vais m'la faire!"

Il se plaça en face de Megumi, qui se mit elle aussi en position de combat, sourcils froncés, concentrée. Le silence s'installa durant de longues minutes, sur la plage. Les spectacles attendaient, le souffle court, que l'un des deux fasse le premier pas. Finalement, l'impatience gagna le plus vieux, qui courut vers son adversaire, ses poings protégeant son visage.

Immobile, Megumi l'observa avancer, impassible, une main dans sa sacoche, l'autre derrière son dos. Quand il fut assez près, elle sortit de sa sacoche un parchemin qu'elle lança sur un des poings de l'homme. Décontenancé, il ne fit pas attention au papier collé sur son gant, que la jeune femme enclencha d'un simple signe de la main.

_"Qu'est ce que.." _

Une explosion lumineuse se fit entendre, agressant les rétines de toutes les personnes autour, en particulier Dogya. Celui-ci, les yeux douloureux, cligna des yeux dans le but d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Il se sentit tomber, n'avait pu voir Megumi venir à lui et effectuer une glissade, déséquilibrer ses pieds avec une facilité déconcertante. Il recommença petit à petit à retrouver la vue, furibond, face au geste de la jeune femme.

"Sale petite.." murmura-t-il.

"Quoi!? Le coupa-t-elle, acerbe. Vous aviez bien dit vouloir me battre, non!?"

Elle sortit de sa sacoche une seconde arme, son fouet, sous le regard interdit de Trescot et Amadeus. Dogya, en voyant le fouet, ricana.

"Eh donc?! Que vas tu faire? se moqua-t-il. Me faire de _vilaines_ choses!?"

Sourire en coin, Megumi resta silencieuse face aux remarques. Elle effectua quelques signes de sa main libre, embrasant le fouet, avant de le faire claquer au sol. Puis elle le lança en direction de Dogya qui, surprit, ne put l'éviter. L'arme de la jeune femme s'agrandit tout d'un coup, chatouille de ses flammes l'homme, qui paniqua.

"D'accord, d'accord.. supplia-t-il. Tu as réussi, je lâche l'affaire."

Sous les applaudissements, un air victorieux au visage, Megumi ramena son arme à elle, avant d'aller voir le pirate.

"C'était plutôt amusant.. dit elle, en lui tendant la main. Je suis sûre que vous pourrez apprendre beaucoup de choses à Trescojuro.."

Étonné, le pirate accepta la main tendue, se releva, sous l'oeil avisé de Ace.

"Tu vas qu'il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences.. sourit il avant de se tourner vers un autre membre de son équipage. Pinnacle, c'est à ton tour!"

Le pirate enturbannée hocha silencieusement la tête, sa lance en main. Megumi, sous le regard attentif de ses élèves, vint se mettre en face de son adversaire. Ses élèves froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension en voyant l'arme de leur cheffe s'illuminer, se modifier, pour se transformer en..

"Guan Dao de bronze.. chuchota la jeune femme, tenant fermement l'arme. Je compte sur toi!"

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle courut, l'arme tendue, vers sa cible...

* * *

"O-Megu, il y a un problème, du coté de la forêt!?"

"Que se passe-t-il, Amataro?" s'enquit Megumi, qui s'exerçant avec le capitaine des Spades, sourcils froncés.

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les affrontements de Megumi avec les pirates de Ace. Si elle avait pu aisément battre Dogya, ce ne fut pas réellement le cas avec Pinnacle. Guan Dao, la nouvelle arme de la jeune femme, était encore trop complexe à manier pour elle. Bien qu'elle ait tout de même tenue trois bonnes heures contre le pirate, elle fut contrainte à déclarer forfait lorsqu'il pointa sa lance vers elle.

Malgré tout, son endurance, ses techniques avaient impressionné bon nombre des membres des Spades, en particulier Ace et Pinnacle. Ce dernier avait suggéré de lui montrer quelques astuces de combat, leur arme respective étant à peu près similaires, ce que Megumi avait accepté avec joie.

Ainsi, chacun avait trouvé leur propre méthodes pour s'exercer. Megumi aidait O-Tama pour être une Kunoichi, tout en s'exerçant avec Pinnacle. Elle aidait également Ace, qui venait de temps en temps chercher de la nourriture avec elle.

Plus la jeune femme passait du temps avec Ace, plus elle sentait un changement s'opérer dans son coeur, à son plus grand désarroi. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas laisser cela arriver. L'amour, ce n'est pas pour elle..

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, observa le Loup Mink, qui s'était posté en face d'elle, l'air embêté.

"Je pense qu'il y a une troupe qui se dirige vers Amigasa.."

**To Be Continued.. **

* * *

**Bon, maintenant, je voudrais avoir votre avis. Soit je continue cette histoire (j'avoue que j'ai largement plus d'inspi pour l'Otayuri et LFN) au risque que ça prenne du temps, soit j'arrête. Le problème est que le prochain chapitre et celui d'après, vont prendre du temps. J'ai la fin en tête, mais ça bloque avant. Bref, j'espère pouvoir écrire et avoir de l'inspi sur les prochains chapitres, si il y en a.**

**À la prochaine!**


End file.
